Akatsuki en conquista del corazón de Naruto
by milady.potter
Summary: (YAOI) Mi niño cada día amanecerás un nuevo mundo, en cada mundo hay un príncipe, cada príncipe con su forma de ser, cada forma de ser para conquistar tu corazón, corazón que tu escogerás al final de tú recorrido por cada mundo. Mucha Suerte Naruto. Terminado 30 de Julio del 2013.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**Advertencias:** Todos los personajes me salieron muy OoC, algunos más que otros. Y el nivel de sexualidad ira subiendo poco a poco, por es para mayores de 16 años.

**Aclaración:** Los personajes del anime de Naruto le pertenecen a su propietario el Sr. _Masashi Kishimoto_... Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro.

**IMPORTANTE:**

- Espero que les guste mi primer fic que realice con Naruto y todos los de Akatsuki.

- Les recuerdo que los personajes me salieron muy OoC.

- Además le puede para mayores de 16 años por qué el nivel de sexualidad ira subiendo poco a poco, desde un simple beso hasta quizás al final Lemon completo.

Por último quiero darle mi agradecimiento a Fenix de chocolate... por su ayuda en el proceso de realización de este fic.

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Konan enojada con Pain porque le confesó que era gay y que no está enamorada de ella, que lo sentía mucho pero ya no podía mentir por más tiempo, ahí fue cuando enojada se fue de la cueva a despejarse un poco y caminando sin destino hasta que llego al bosque en donde vio algo que la hizo enojar mucho más.

Naruto Uzumaki esta tirado sobre el suelo ensangrentado, con lágrimas en los ojos y sin poder levantarse. En frente de él estaba el equipo Taka liderado por Sasuke Uchiha y sus seguidores Suigetsu, Karin y Jūgo. Ninguno hacía nada para ayudar al rubio, pero el bastardo el Uchiha menor esta riéndose de su debilidad.

- Nos vemos dobe.

- Sasuke no te vayas...- decía el rubio como podía.- Te quiero.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y desmayándose del dolor.

Pero el bastardo no escucho nada y si lo hizo... no regreso, solo se fue con su equipo. Ahí en donde Konan se dio cuenta que Naruto Uzumaki era más que el portador el zorro de nuevas colas, era una persona con sentimiento y sobre todo por el bastado el Uchiha menor. Y ella no sabía porque pero le nació una necesidad de ayudarlo como nunca antes la había sentido por alguien más, ni siguiera por Negato, su mejor amigo.

Así que olvidándose de todo, lo tomo en brazos como de un bebe se tratara y lo llevo hacia la cueva en donde paso por la sala, donde sus compañero estaban sorprendidos porque la única chica de la organización había podido acabar con el zorrito como ellos lo llamaban.

Pero ella no hizo caso a nadie, solo fue directamente a su habitación, lo acostó sobre la cama y lo dejo con delicadeza, mientras que fue por su botiquín, para después comenzar a limpiar y curar sus heridas.

Horas después Naruto despierta muy triste, porque sabe que no había logro regresar a Sasuke a Konoha, y eso lo ponía súper mal, porque desde hace más de un año se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, y ahora que se lo había confesado, este solo se había reído de él.

Es ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía en donde estaba, él pensaba que había despertado como siempre en el hospital de la aldea. Pero toda la habitación era rosa, muy femenina para su gusto. En eso ve sentada a una chica de cabellos azules a lado de la cama.

- Hola, sabes dónde estoy.- dijo tímidamente Naruto a la chica.

- Estas en mi habitación... ¿Cómo te siente?

- Mal.- dijo con lágrimas el rubio.

- Te duele algo.- pregunto preocupada la peliazul.

- Físicamente no, pero él se fue de nuevo.- dijo con más lagrimas mientras que Konan se sienta a su lado y lo abraza con mucho cariño.

- No llores mi niño por el Uchiha menor, él se lo pierde de una creatura tan hermosa como tú.- decía la chica mientras que acariciaba el rostro del ojiazul.

- Gracias. ¿Quién eres?

- Me llamo Konan y te encontré en el bosque mal herido, por eso te traje para curarte.

- Muchas gracias Konan, yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki próximo Hogake de Konoha.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio y agregó.- Gracias por cuidarme pero debo irme a casa.

- Naruto no puedo dejarte ir, ya es muy tarde y mejor te vas mañana temprano.- dijo tranquila la chica mientras le decía.- ¿Tienes hable?

- Un poquito.

- ¿Qué deseas cenar?

- Ramen.- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Bueno, voy por un plato de...

- Dos.- dijo tímidamente el rubio.

- Está bien, solo por qué debes recuperarte pronto.

Konan salido de la habitación tranquilamente mientras caminaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hacia la cocina en donde encontró a toda la organización reunida.

- Konan como lo conseguiste.- dijo Pain refiriéndose al rubio.

Ella hizo como que no lo escucho, ya que seguía muy enojado con él, por haberla engañado por mucho tiempo, así que fue directamente hacia la alacena para tomar Ramen instantánea y se puso a calentar agua. Mientras todos esperaban que digiera algo la chica, pero esta no dijo nada hasta que...

- ¡POR JASHIN-SAMA! ¡HABLAN DE UNA P*** VEZ! – gritó el fanático religioso dirigiéndose hacia Konan.

- Lo encontré en medio del bosque ya que el maldito del Uchiha menor lo dejo tirado.- dijo calmadamente.

- Que mi Ototo qué.

- Pues el bastardo lo dejo llorado y mal herido, además que se fue riendo de él en su cara el muy desgraciado.- dijo Konan muy enojada apuntando a Itachi.

- Pero porque lo trajiste aquí.

- Porque aquí vivo Deidara.- dijo mirando a un rubio de ojos azules.- A donde más lo iba a llevar he.

- Pues ya que está aquí hay que extraerle al kyubi.- dijo Pain como si nada, mientras que toda la organización asentía, excepto...

- MIRA PEDAZO DE TEME, TU QUE LE TOCA UN SOLO CABELLO A MI NIÑO Y YO QUE TE MATO ENTENDIERON TODOS.- dijo gritándoles como loca.

- Pero a eso nos encargamos.- ahora hablo Sasori.

- ESCUCHEN BIEN TODOS USTEDES, EL BASTARDO DEL UCHIHA MENOR LO DAÑO Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NADIE, OIGAN BIEN, NADIE LE VUELVA HACER DAÑO.

-Está bien, pero cuéntanos porque estás haciendo esto.

- No sé porque lo hago, solo sé que me en cariñe desde el momento que lo vi ahí tirado llorando por el chico que le gusta.- dijo sentándose en la mesa mientras que hervía el agua.- Y ahora quiero que encuentre el amor de su vida con otra persona que lo quiera y le diga lo mucho que lo ama, pero sobre todo lo cuide y proteja.

Con esto la chica se levantó, viendo que ya había hervido el agua y la sirvió sobre el Ramen, tomo todo lo necesario para irse a su habitación a cuidar de Naruto, mientras que sus compañeros se quedaron con la boca abierta ante sus palabras. Ellos no sabían cómo actuar ante esta situación tan extraña para todos.

::::::::::::::::::::::: **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS **::::::::::::::::::

Naruto nunca se fue de la cueva, porque no sabía cómo decirle a sus amigos que no había podio otra vez regresar con él a Sasuke, así que le pido a Konan asilo para quedarse, pero ella le dijo que pertenecía a la organización de Akatsuki y estaba el cuartel general de la organización. Pero a él no le importo mucho ya que no quería vivir más por culpa de teme.

Desde ese día, el rubio había convivido con todos y cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki ganándose su confianza pero sobre todo el amor de Konan, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Sasori, Pain, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu y Zetsu.

Los chicos de la organización había caído rendidos ante el adorable, sexy y violable zorrito, con su linda carita y sobre todo esos adorables pucheritos que les hacía cuando no le querían dar algo, en especial su amado Ramen. Que hasta el avaro de Kakuzu le compraba gustoso para que Naruto fuera feliz.

Por otra parte, Naruto hizo una hermosa amistad y sobre todo durante esta semana había aprendido haber más allá de las apariencias de cada uno de ellos. Disfrutando con la organización más peligrosa del mundo ninja... lo que es la compañía que te cuida y quiere protegerte. Olvidándose por completo de los amigos que lo esperaban en la aldea y del teme.

Pero una tarde mientras que él iba a bañarse toda la organización estaba en la sala pensando en cómo decirle a la "mama gallina" que estaban enamorado del pequeño zorrito de Naruto y que desean hacerlo feliz.

- Konan queremos hacer un trato contigo.- dijo Pain seriamente.

- ¿Cuál?

- Con esta semana nos vemos dado cuenta de que nos estamos enamorado del rubio menor y queremos conquistarlo.

- QUÉ, ESTÁN LOCOS... COMO PUEDEN ENAMORARSE TAN PRONTO DE MI NIÑO, BOLA DE PERVERTIDOS.

- Espera Konan, déjanos hablar...

- ¿DE QUÉ?

- Pues...

::::::::::::::::::::::: **HABITACIÓN DE KONAN: El mundo del origami **::::::::::::::::::

Konan después de aceptar la propuesta de sus compañeros de organización fue a ver a su niño y hablar con él...

- Naruto ven, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Sobre qué.- preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba junto a su "mamá".

- Haya afuera de esta habitación hay 9 puertas más que en cada una hay un mundo y en cada uno de esos mundo un príncipe que desean conquistar tu corazón.

- Pero yo sigo queriendo a Sasuke-teme.

- Lo sé mi niño pero esos 9 príncipes puede haber uno que conquiste tu corazón y saque al bastardo el Uchiha menor de él.- decía tranquila Konan pero al mismo tiempo nervioso porque no sabía si iba aceptar Naruto.

Duraron unos minutos en silencio el ojiazul acepto la propuesta de Konan, para después irse a dormir mientras que la peliazul velaba sus sueños. Y Ella le dijo mientras se estaba quedando dormido profundamente...

- Mi niño cada día amanecerás un nuevo mundo, en cada mundo hay un príncipe, cada príncipe con su forma de ser, cada forma de ser para conquistar tu corazón, corazón que tu escogerás al final de tú recorrido por cada mundo. Mucha Suerte mi pequeño Naruto.

**::::: ::::: ::::: EL PASILLO: Habitaciones o Mundos ::::: ::::: :::::**

Dentro de la cueva de Akatsuki se encuentra un largo pasillo detrás de la sala, un pasillo en donde encontraras 10 puertas iguales, negras con nueves rojas, en cada una de las puerta está gravado el nombre de quien habita la habitación en color plata, y sobre la misma puerta está un letrero que dice "Mundo de -". Nadie sabe que se encontrara en estas puertas, ya que dada una es muy diferente a la otra, por eso cada uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki tiene un habitación, su mundo de fantasía y revelación de quien es cada persona que habita ese lugar, su lugar para ser ellos mismo. Y aquí inicia la verdadera aventura para conquistar el corazón de Naruto "el zorrito" Uzumaki.


	2. EL MUNDO DEL ARTE EXPLOSIVO

**EL MUNDO DEL ARTE EXPLOSIVO**

**RESUMEN: **El primer mundo en donde Naruto despertaría sería muy divertido para él porque aprendería a utilizar la arcilla y sobre todo a conocer más a Deidara.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::: **PRÍNCIPE DEIDARA **::::::::::::::::::

Deidara estaba muy feliz porque era él es primero en conquistar a Naruto... para enseñare que el arte es explosivo pero no su amor por él. Su habitación o su mundo del Arte tenia una decoración sencilla pero bonita.

Él siempre desde chiquito le gusto mostrar su arte al mundo pero nadie lo entendía hasta que llego a la organización y gracias a esta supo que todo el mundo estaba mal menos él porque el arte debe ser explosivo, aunque tenga algunas discusiones con su compañero Sasori sobre el arte.

Muy temprano limpio bien su habitación y alisto todo para enseñarle hacer figuritas de arcilla al rubio menor. Cuando ya estaba preparado él, tocan en su puerta y detrás ella estaba Konan y en su brazo el pequeño zorrito.

- Aquí tiene Dei, cuídalo mucho.- dijo Konan entregando a su niño y retirándose del lugar.

Por otra parte el rubio mayor tomo en brazos a su amor, donde lo fue a dejar en la cama mientras él iba a prepararle su comida favorita Ramen. Cuando ya estaba listo el desayuno, despertó Naruto feliz por el rico olor de la habitación, pero también extrañado por qué no era la habitación de su mama gallina.

- ¿Dónde esto?

- En el mundo del arte.- dijo Deidara con una bandeja y en ella dos platos de ramen.- Soy el príncipe Deidara umh.

- Esta es tú habitación Dei -ttebayo.- dijo mirándolo todo Naruto con su hermosos ojos azules.

- Si, te gusta.- Dijo el mayor mientras que le entregaba un plato de Ramen.

- Si, me encanta y que son esas figuritas de ahí.- apuntaba el menor mientras comía su delicioso Ramen.

- Eres tú. - dijo Deidara para sorpresa y sonrojo de Naruto.- Las hice con todo mi amor para tí, cada una es diferente expresiones que te he visto hacer.- terminó diciendo el rubio mayor con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias Dei.- comentó sonrojado el zorrito con una sonrisa hermosa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Después de eso se pusieron a desayunar tranquilamente mientras que el rubio mayor no dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez más, por cada expresión de felicidad o tristeza el menor. Sobre todo al estar comiendo ya su sexto plato de Ramen.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Naruto se levantó de la cama y comenzó a observar toda la habitación del mayor, mientras que este limpiaba un poco para que el zorrito no pensara que era un cochino por dejar todo tirado por ahí.

- Naruto quieres aprender hacer figuritas de arcilla.- dijo Dei cuando ya había terminado.

- Siiiii, claro que quiero -ttebayo. - dijo feliz y hasta brincando el menor.

Desde ese mismo momento ambos se pusieron a realizar figuritas de arcilla, mientras platicaban de lo que más le gustaba al mayor, ya que Naruto quería conocerlo mucho más.

- Dei mira como me salieron mis figuras somos nosotros.- dijo un feliz zorrito con una hermosa y gran sonrisa.

El mayor no pudo decir nada ante esa figura de arcilla de ellos dos juntos, abrazándose y besándose, asiéndolo sonrojar, mientras que Naruto tenía una sonrisa muy sexy. Ante esto ambos siguieron platicado un poco de todo pero al mismo tiempo divirtiéndose mucho con la arcilla haciendo lo que sentían por medio de las figuras y sobre todo expresando sus sentimientos.

Pero, Naruto al caer la noche se dio cuenta que de lo único que hablaron era del poder de su arte y de la arcilla, notando que el mayor era muy bueno en su arte, haciéndolo y que era su gran felicidad.

Ante esto...

- Dei porqué te gusto -ttebayo.- preguntó un serio Naruto mirando a los ojos del mayor.

- Porque eres todo lo que yo quisiera ser.

- No entiendo... te gusta mi forma de ser o yo.

- Tú Naruto, tú me gustas mucho, eres hermoso por fuera pero por dentro lo eres mucho más.- comentaba Deidara acercándose al rubio menor y le tomo la mano.- Tú Naruto tiene un gran corazón de hermosos sentimientos, que antepones tu propia felicidad por los demás y sobre todo, porque nunca había conocido a una persona que siempre tiene una sonrisa que regalar... y hasta en los momentos difíciles de la vida.

- No sé qué decirle Deidara, ahora que tuve todo el día contigo me di cuenta que eres una gran persona que te pareces un poco a Rock Lee...

- ¿A quién?- preguntó el mayor un poco enojado ante la comparación.

- No quiero que te enojes -ttebayo.- dijo Naruto tomando en sus brazos al mayor y dándole un beso pequeño cerca de la boca.- Él como tú defiende mucho lo que hacer.- decía mientras seguía con esos pequeño besos que hacia al mayor excitarse mucho.- Él siempre se ha caracterizado por demostrar a todos y a él mismo, que no es necesario utilizar Ninjutsu y Genjutsu para ser un gran ninja. Mientras que tú mi Dei quieres demostrar a todos que tú arte es explosivo sin importar nada mas.- Termino de decir eso mientras le daba un gran beso apasionado al mayor en su boca y después queda dormido como un bebé.

- "Cuando se está poniendo más caliente pasa eso uhm".- pensó Dei mientras recostaba mejor a su zorrito y lo tapaba dándole un pequeño beso en sea boquita sexy el zorrito mientras le decía.- Te quiero Naruto.


	3. EL MUNDO DE LA VANIDAD Y JASHIN-SAMA

**EL MUNDO DE LA VANIDAD Y JASHIN-SAMA**

**RESUMEN: **Naruto hoy entrara el segundo mundo de los nueve… en donde encontrara a un gran religioso con el que aprenderá a valorarse más, a darse cuenta que era hermoso físicamente y todo esto con ayuda de Hidan.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::: **PRÍNCIPE HIDAN **::::::::::::::::::

Hidan es un fanático de Jashin-sama, por este motivo se levantó muy temprano para rezarle y después alistarse, pero sobre todo ponerse súper guapo para el Zorrito que llegaría en unos minutos más. Sabía solo con verse al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación que estaba para comerse el solo. Estaba tan encantado con su guapura y de lo bien que se miraba que no se acordaba que recibiría un visitan tan temprano.

- Toc Toc Toc.- se oyó la puerta.

Él nada contento de que lo molestaran al estar admirando aun ser hermoso, que enojado fue abrir la puerta de su habitación y al instante se le quito, al ver al zorrito hermoso en brazo de su contrincante Deidara, se lo quito despacio para no despertarlo y ni se despidió del rubio, ya que estaba concentrado en acostar cómodamente al rubio menor en su cama.

Ya acostado lo comenzó admirar al pequeño y le encanto, era muy hermoso el zorrito, sus cabellos rubios, labios rositas y un cuerpo muy sexy. Era tan guapo como él, por esto él sabía que tenía esta pelea por Naruto ganada, por ambos se miraban muy bien juntos... dos guapos, sexy y provocativos que serían la envidia de muchos.

Hidan estaba tan ensimismado observando al rubito que no se dio cuenta que Naruto lo observaba algo sonrojado por la pervertida mirada el mayor hacia él.

- ¿Por qué me ves tanto? - preguntó tímidamente el rubio.

- Porque estás hermoso Naruto, eres el chico más lindo que he visto.- dijo Hidan con una gran sonrisa ante la sorpresa de Naruto.

- ¿Yo hermoso?

Ante esta nueva pregunta el peligris tomo al rubito en sus brazos ante la gran sorpresa se Naruto y lo llevo hasta el espejo, para que se viera de pies a cabeza.

- Eres hermoso y ese espejo te tiene envidia de lo guapo que eres.- comentó el mayor mientras tenia abrazado al rubio, ambos enfrente del gran espejo.

- No es cierto.- dijo avergonzado por las palabras de Hidan.

- Por qué no quieres ver la realizada, obsérvate bien mi pequeño.- decía el mayor separándose y dejándolo a él solo enfrente del espejo.

- No veo nada nuevo, soy un simple muchacho sin chiste alguno.- dijo el rubio con tristeza al recordar que todos le decía que no era nadie en este mundo.

- Naruto Uzumaki eres el chico más hermoso, sexy y lindo que he visto en todo mi vida, eres un ser tan guapo que todo el mundo debe envidiarte, porque tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, que se ven también con tu sedoso cabello rubio que contrata con el tono de tu piel morenita que haces verte muy sexy, pero tus labios rosarios y carnoso que dan ganas de robarte un beso y sobre todo esas marquitas que tiene, me recuerdas a un zorrito sexy.- dijo Hidan todo esto ante un Naruto sonrojado.

Ante estas palabras el rubito, se observaba con otros ojos en el espejo con cada una de las palabras del mayor y se dio cuenta que él tenía toda la razón, que era muy hermoso tal y como él era.

- Además... -decía el peligris mientras se acercaba más a Naruto y le tomaba del mentó y le dijo.- Nadie tiene el derecho de decirte que no eres hermoso, porque no es verdad.- termino dándole un beso en los labios del menor ante la sorpresa el mismo que se dejó hacer, pero los interrumpió un rudo...

- Lo siento, es que tengo hambre.- dijo el menor con el rosto rojo de la vergüenza de que su estómago los interrumpieran en algo tan rico como era ese beso.

- No te preocupes, ahora mismo te preparo algo rico para que comamos.- dijo el mayor con una gran sonrisa ante la timidez el rubito.

Mientras Hidan preparaba la comida que olía muy rico, Naruto tuvo el tiempo de observar toda la habitación del mayor, dándose cuenta que era muy pulcra como él, que en una esquina está el gran espejo en donde antes habían estado, además de un cama muy grande de sabanas de seda plateada y lo que más le llamo la atención fue que en otra de las esquinas de la habitación se encontraba un altar a Jashin-sama.

Para el rubio era una religión que no sabía si existía o no, pero el mayor era tan fanático a ella, que no dejaba de hablar sobre ella desde que llego a la cueva y además de que Hidan era uno de los más vanidosos de Akatsuki.

- Toma Naru espero que te guste tu comida.

- ¿Qué es?...- preguntó mientras se sentaba en una mesa improvisada por el amor ante el altar de Jashin algo que no le gustó mucho pero no menciono.

- Son costillas de cerdo mis favoritas.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Hidan.- Pero también prepara un poco de Ramen para tí.

- Gracias Hidan, es mi favorito.- dijo Naruto con felicidad que hasta le dio un besito en los labios al mayor de agradecimiento.

El mayor no podría creer lo feliz que podía hacer al zorrito un simple plato de Ramen, y sobre todo que le dirá un beso con tanto entusiasmo por el mismo. Si se quedaba con él era capaz de hacer todos lo día su ramen para que siempre estuviera contento. No quería verlo triste nunca.

Después de comer, limpiaron entre los dos la mesa, y comenzaron hablar sobre lo que le gusta a Hidan, y desde ahí este no paro de hablar de su religión declarándose como un Jashinista activo. Viendo que ya era tarde...

- ¿Hidan porque te gusto?

- Tú me gusta por lo hermoso que era, un ser angelical que no se da cuenta de su verdadera aparecía.

- Te gusto por mi cuerpo.- dijo el menor un poco enojado.

- No solo tu cuerpo, me gusta todo tú...- decía Hidan mientras tomaba a Naruto y lo recostaba en su cama.- ... Eres la persona con el corazón más grande que jamás allá conocido en este mundo y sé que Jashinista te ha enviado a mí.

- Sabes Hidan, tú te parece mucho a Shikamaru...

- Yo soy único y no me parezco a ese idiota que no sabe que Jashin-sama lo castigará por ateo.

- jajajajajajaja.

- ¿Por qué te ríes pequeño?- preguntó algo molesto por riese de él y en su cara.

- Por nada.- dijo avergonzado para decir.- Es verdad tú no te pareces a mi amigo, eres lo contrario a él.

- ¿Cómo está eso?

- Shikamaru todo se le hace problemático y esa es su palabra favorita... mientras que tú Hidan ves todo atreves de tu religión y también tiene una palabra favorita.

- ¿Cuál pequeño?

- Jashinista.- expresó con una gran sonrisa.

- Sabes Naruto, te voy a tener que castigar en nombre de Jashin-sama por compararme con un ser ateo como ese.- señaló con una gran sonrisa.

- Y cuál va ser tu castigo.- dijo Naruto traviesamente con un debo en su boquita con coquetería ante el mayor.

Hidan no pudo decir nada porque está babeando al ver tan violable al zorrito y como él no era de piedra comenzó a besarlo despacito, con suaves caricias y cada beso se hacía más largo y apasionado. Ya que el rubio solo suspiraba con cada caricia y sobre todo cuando el mayor comenzó a besar su cuello y acariciar su pecho por debajo de la camiseta que traía puesta.

El mayor estaba muy caliente por la entrega tan apasionada del zorrito, con cada suspiro y sobre todo con la agitación de su respiración, cuando con su boca comenzó a bajar hasta el vientre, alzo sus ojos para ver los del menor y se encontró con un pequeño dormidito y sus mejilla sonrojada que se miraba tan tierno.

- ¿Y qué voy hacer contigo?.- dijo Hidan levantándose y mirando su entrepierna tristemente.- "Al que ha castigado Jashin-sama fue a mí por quererme comer a esta ricura de zorrito sexy.".- fue el pensamiento del mayor mientras que tapaba al pequeño y le daba un besito en su labio hinchaditos.- Te quiero Naruto.


	4. EL MUNDO DE NADA ES LO QUE PARECE

**EL MUNDO DE NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

**RESUMEN: **En el tercer mundo Naruto se la llevara más dormido que otra cosa en brazos de Itachi y además aprenderá que aunque se parece a su hermano el teme, era muy diferente uno del otro.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::: **PRÍNCIPE ITACHI **::::::::::::::::::

Itachi Uchiha esta tranquilamente dormido sobre su gran cama de sabana de seda negras, él casi desnudo ya que solo traía un pequeño boxes negro. No se acordaba que hoy le tocaría recibir al zorrito en su mundo.

La habitación era un total desastre, todo estaba tirado por el suelo de la habitación, como si anteriormente hubiera pasado un terremoto dejándolo todo fuera de su lugar. Itachi se consideraba como una persona muy limpia pero en esta ocasión estaba todo un cochinero.

El pelinegro estaba tan feliz entre sus sabanas negras, que se puso furiosos cuando escucho los fuertes golpes en su puerta. Se dirigió hacia ella sin importarle que casi estuviera desnudo y abrió la puerta con una mirada de odio ante la persona que lo estaba despertando.

- ¿Qué?.- dijo enojado.

- Si quiere me lo llevo de nuevo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Hidan mirando al zorrito dormido en su brazo.

Itachi no la pensó dos veces, tomo al pequeño y rápidamente lo llevo a su cama para que siguiera durmiendo y se acostó con él, sin importarle lo que pensara el rubito de su desastre de habitación. En lo único que pensaba en seguir durmiendo junto al zorrito.

El mayor sin desaprovechar la ocasión, comenzó a desnudar al pequeño porque a su parecer estaba haciendo mucho calor para toda la ropa que traía el zorrito, así que lo dejo solo con su ropita interior, haciéndolo babear ante el cuerpo tan perfecto el rubio y mejor lo abrazo, para dormirse de nuevo, porque si seguía pensando en su perfecto cuerpo iba hacer realizada muchas de su perversiones con ese zorrito.

Horas más tarde, el pequeño despertó sintiendo que alguien lo estaba abrazado y no lo dejaba levantarse para ver que estaba pasando, como pudo salió de los fuerte abrazo de Itachi Uchiha el hermano mayor de Sasuke-Teme, al recordar esto se puso muy triste pero la curiosidad le gano al observar la habitación del mayor recordando su propio hogar.

Naruto no sabía que pensar de que Itachi se parecencia en él, ya que ambos no les gustaba limpiar. La habitación del mayor estaba pintada toda de blanco, con una gran fotografía de él con Sasuke cuando eran todavía ambos unos niños, también una gran mesa donde estaban varios documentos, un gran librero con muchos libros muy interesante, y después se quedó sonrojado al verse en el espejo del mayor, al notar que estaba casi desnudo...

Todo sonrojado fue y busco su ropa para cambiarse. Al estar junto a la cama, comenzó a observar a Itachi, dándose cuenta que se parecía mucho a Sasuke, pero Itachi se miraba tan tierno dormido y abrazando a un "oso". Aquí el rubio se quedó con la boca abierta al confirmar que era un oso de peluche con el que dormía y además de que él también estaba durmiendo solo con su boxes negros, habiendo babear a Naruto por el hermoso cuerpazo que tenía Itachi.

El rubio no podría creer que tras toda la ropa del mayor estuviera un cuerpo tan bello, y ahí se le ocurrió una gran idea al menor. Se subió a la cama y se inclinó su rostro al de Itachi y lo comenzó a besar, haciendo el que mayor respondiera el beso con pasión.

Itachi pensaba que está soñando al sentir unos tibios labios sobre los suyos besándolo y él le correspondía con pasión y al sentir que cada vez se hacía más húmedo el beso, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un zorrito sonrojado al ser sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo con una pose muy coqueta que te invitaba a pecar.

- Buenas tardes Itachi.- dijo Naruto inclinado todavía sobre el rostro del mayor con una pequeña sonrisa tímida pero al mismo tiempo coqueta.

- ¿Desde cuándo estas despierto?

- Desde hace rato.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y agregó.- ¿Por qué estaba casi desnudo entre tus brazo he?

- Hacía mucho calor y pues te quite la ropa.- dijo guiñándole un ojo al pequeño.- Y tú porque me besaste.

- No sé, es que te mirabas muy tierno dormidito, no te gusto.- dijo con un pucherito en la boca.

- Me encanto tu beso. - comento el mayor mientras se levanta y dejaba al descubierto ese cuerpazo que tenía, bien torneado y morenito.

Cuando Itachi distraídamente pero a propósito le dio vuelta para enseñarle al zorrito su trasero redondito y durito, que Naruto creyendo que del mayor no se daba cuenta, comenzó a babear por ese traserito y queriendo tocarlo, para saber si como se miraba estaba de durito ese culito.

El ojonegros di endose cuenta de las intenciones del rubito se inclinó poniendo sus pompis en alto para mejor vista del menor, como si estuviera él buscando algo debajo de la cama, y se hacía movimientos lentos de un lado a otro sabiendo que el zorrito está babeando por tener su culito con él. Pero no sabe que paso, que el menor se volteo mirando hacia otra parte y él termino de cambiarse por completo.

- Naruto quieres comer algo.

- Siiiii, Ramen por favor.- dijo emocionado el menor.

- Está bien, ahora mismo te lo preparado.

Cuando ya estuvo lista la comida ambos sobre la cama se sentaron disgustando los ricos alimentos que había preparado Itachi para ambos, Ramen para el pequeño y Bolas de Arroz para él. Mientras comían se pusieron a platicar sobre los gustos de ambos y sobre todo de la vida de Itachi. Hasta que llegó el momento indicado...

- Itachi porque estás enamorado de mí.

- Como te lo explico, eres perfecto, un chico alegre y feliz, algo que yo no soy desde hace mucho tiempo.

- No más por mi alegría me quieres.- dijo Naruto tristemente.

- Claro que no, pero esa cualidades son las que me enamorado más de ti. Eres una persona que vale la pena en todo este mundo lleno de peleas, muertes y sufrimientos... por ti soy capaz de todo, con que siempre tengas esa alegría que te caracteriza.

- Sabes que te pareces Gaara.

- ¿Por qué me parezco al mapache pelirrojo?.- dijo más divertido que enojado con las ocurrencias del rubio.

- Pues porque ambos muestran ante todos una cara que no es la verdadera. Él ante los demás es un chico frio y despiadado como tú ante todos, pero cuando están solo con una persona especial son muy tierno, amables y hasta simpático.

- ¿Quieres decir que Gaara también está enamorado de ti?

- Pues...- decía el rubio tímidamente.- Si, el me lo confesó pero todavía estoy enamorado de...

- No lo digas Naruto, no es necesario, sé que estás enamorado el teme de mi hermanito.- dijo abrazándolo.- Él no te merece, solo te ha hecho sufrir.

El rubio no desaprovecho la oportunidad del abrazo del mayor para plantarle un gran beso ante la sorpresa de Itachi pero este sin perder el tiempo correspondió el beso dejándose que el rubio llevara el control hasta subir el tono del mismo, ya que un beso no bastaba con toda la pasión que desbordaban, así que comenzaron a acariciarse cada vez más íntima.

Itachi está a mil, aunque con el pensamiento de que si seguían así él iba ser el uke, y pobrecito de su culito virgen, está llorando mentalmente que no se dio cuenta de que Naruto está roncando abrazado y recostado sobre él.

- "De la que me salve".- dijo el mayor dejando salir el aire que no sabía que está conteniendo.

Tomo al pequeño, y lo recostó cómodamente sobre su cama, le quito la ropita como en la mañana y le puso una pijama negra, y lo tapo para que no tuviera frio.

- Duerme bien pequeño.- dijo tiernamente Itachi dándole un beso en la frente del menor y acostándose a un lado de él.- Te quiero mi Naruto.


	5. ESPECIAL I: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NARUTO?

**ESPECIAL I: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NARUTO?**

**RESUMEN:** Como dice su nombre… este es un capítulo especial en donde sabremos qué pasa en Konaha, si ya se olvidaron de Naruto, si lo están buscando y que han hecho por encontrar al pequeño zorrito.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::: **ALDEA DE KONOHA **::::::::::::::::::

Para los aldeanos de Konoha era un hermoso día, soleado y fresco, ellos estaban felices haciendo sus actividades normales, pero en una sala de la torre del Hokage... se encontraban muchas personas haciéndose la misma pregunta: **_¿Dónde está Naruto?_**

Esta sala de reuniones estaba equipada para unas 18 personas, ya que la mesa redonda que estaba en el centro de la habitación solo contaba con 18 sillas. Pero dentro de esta sala de reuniones se encontraban muchas más, que estaban interesaban en saber dónde se encontraba su compañero, amigo, el chico escándalos y amante de ramen, y hasta hijo Naruto Uzumaki.

En la habitación estaban presentes: Tsunade como líder de la aldea de Konoha, Jiraiya, Suizene, Iruka, Baki, Anko y los equipos especiales como: Kakashi con Sakura y Sai; Gai con Neji, Ten-Ten y Lee; Kurenai con Hinata, Kiba y Shino; Asuma con Ino, Shikamaru y Choji; Ebisu y Yamato con Konohamura, Udon y Moegi. Además también se encontraban Gaara líder de la aldea Suna y sus dos hermanos Temari y Kankuro.

- **Estamos aquí reunidos para saber el paradero de Naruto, desde hace más de dos semanas que no sabemos nada de él, desde su última misión... **- decía Tsunade con preocupación.

- **¿Qué tipo de misión?** - preguntó Kankuro

- **Entrega de un acuerdo comercial y la ruta del mismo con seguridad.**- dijo Tsunade pensativa sobre qué había pasado con su niño.- **El pergamino no tenía nada de importancia para la guerra, solo era un acuerdo comercial.**

- **¿Algo más que debería entrega a parte del acuerdo comercial?** - ahora preguntó Sakura.

- **No, solo eso, era una misión de dos a tres días, ir a entregar el pergamino y regresar a la aldea...**

- **¿Por qué no fue acompañado?**

- No lo vi necesario... no era ninguna misión de bajo riesgo.- dijo Tsunade lamentándose por no enviarlo con alguien y agregó- **Además ustedes ya lo conocen, está muy enfadado de que no lo enviara a ninguna misión y vi en esta la oportunidad de quitármelo de encima por un rato.**

**- No se preocupe Tsunade, ya conocemos a Naruto cuando no lo dejas ir a un misión**.- dijo Jiraiya para animar poco a su compañera.

- **¿Qué tenemos hasta el momento de él?** - preguntó Gaara ignorando lo demás.

- **La investigación fue realizada por los equipos de Asuma y Gai, quienes fueron a investigar al país de la Lluvia, nos pueden hablar de los resultados de la misión.**

- **Claro que sí, Lady Tsunade**.- Asuma fue el primero en tomar la palabra dirigiéndose con respecto a su líder.- **Shikamaru es la persona indicada para hablar del reporte, adelante...**

- **Como bien saben ambos equipos fuimos hasta el país de la lluvia...**

**_Informe:_**

_* Naruto salió de nuestra aldea el día lunes a las 9 de la mañana._

_* Llego a la aldea oculta de la lluvia a las 6 de la tarde, según los guardas de la puerta de la aldea que estaba en su libro de registro._

_* A las 6 con 15 minutos entregó el pergamino al líder de la aldea de la Lluvia y se retiró de ahí a las 6 con 30 minutos a cenar con la hija del líder como invitación especial._

Este último dato no les gusto a más de dos personas ahí, ya que tenían casi el mismo pensamiento ****¿Por qué su rubio había aceptado la invitación?, ¿Quién era esa fulana para invitar a su rubio? y ¿Nadie se quedaría con su Naruto?"** **

_* A las 7 estuvo cenando con Aiko, hija del líder de la aldea._

_* A las 8 se presentó en el hostal primavera para dormir._

_* A la mañana siguiente, Martes como a las 9 de la mañana salió de la aldea de la Lluvia a la nuestra._

- **Aquí es donde pensamos que pudo haber tomado dos caminos para llegar a Konoha**.- informo ahora Neji.

- **Por este motivo nuestros equipos se dividieron, Gai y su equipo se fue por el camino conocido por todos, mientras nuestro equipo se fue por un nuevo camino**.- indico Asuma en un mapa.

- **¿Alguna diferencia en los caminos?** - preguntó Kakashi.

- **Si, el camino normal es la ruta más rápida de ir entre ambas aldeas.- **decía Ino leyendo su informe.- **Mientras el otro, es una ruta de una aldea pequeña de nombre Tanoshi (Diversión) y la entrada por el bosque entre la frontera del territorio Akatsuki y el país del fuego.**

- **¿Qué hay en esa aldea Tanoshi?** - preguntó Iruka esta vez.

- **Es una aldea comercial/Turística que no cuenta con sus propios ninjas. Solo hay pequeños puestos variados, restaurantes, hostales, parques de diversiones, albercas y aguas termales**.- digo ahora Lee, serio ante la situación, algo muy raro en él.

- **Además encontramos algo muy interesante, un puesto de Ramen en donde Naruto estuvo y elimino la promoción que había desde hace varios años...**- decía Hinata con una sonrisa.

- **¿Cuál era esa promoción?**

- **"Come 15 y sale gratis"**

- **¿Cómo está eso?** - preguntó Kiba interesado.

- **Según el dueño del negocio, hasta el momento todos los que han intentado comer 15 platos de ramen han declinado y pagado su cuenta... -** decía Shikamaru.

- **Una verdadera minita de oro tenía el dueño ahí, ya que no pueden más que unos 8 platos a lo muncho...** - continuó Choji.

- **Además de traer muchos turistas intentado romper esa marca haciendo esto un gran negocio para el puesto y la aldea**.- agregó Asuma.

- **Pero no esperaban a nuestro querido Naruto, que logro comerse 15 platos de ramen y pues le salió gratis toda comida, ante el asombro de todos los que están ahí y sobre todo para el dueño, que enojado elimino esa promoción**.- dijo riéndose Ino.

Todos soltaron las carcajadas, sabían que ese era su Naruto, el chico que amaba el ramen y podría comer eso y mucho más, sobre todo sí era gratis. Muchos están tirados de la risa y otro intentaban no ser tan escandalosos pero no lo lograban al recordar a su rubio favorito con una gran sonrisa y al dueño el local enojado.

- **SILENCIO**.- grito Tsunade, después de haberse calmado.- **Continuemos por favor con esta reunión.**

- **Además les podemos decir que todos los de la aldea recordaban muy bien al rubio escandaloso que se fue por el bosque, como a las 2 de la tarde del día jueves**.- decía Asuma un poco más tranquilo.- **Y por el tiempo que nosotros hicimos, tomando el mismo camino, debió estar aquí para como a las 9 de la noche a más tardar.**

- **Gracias Asuma por el excelente informe**.- decía Tsunade sentándose en su silla cómodamente con la ganas de estar sola y tomarse su preciado Sake pero esto era importante.- **Gai que tiene ustedes.**

- **Nosotros Lady Tsunade, lo sentimos pero no conseguimos ninguna información importante, aunque...**

- **¿Qué no te quedes callado?** - dijo Iruka levantándose de su asiento.

- **Calma Iruka, que nuestro Naruto volverá salvo y sano a nuestra aldea.**- dijo Kakashi abrazando a su Koi.

- **Como iba diciendo, nos encontramos con la novedad de que Akatsuki lleva el mismo tiempo sin ninguna actividad sospechosa de la que debamos preocuparnos.**

- **Eso es muy raro, no creen**.- dijo en voz alta Baki.

- **Nosotros también hicimos nuestras propias investigaciones y nada nuevo hay sobre el paradero de Naruto, pero sí que los demás líderes de las aldeas ocultas están un poco preocupados de que Akatsuki y el equipo de Orochimaru no hayan hecho nada hasta el momento, ningún movimiento sospechoso es de preocupación para todos**.- dijo Gaara.

- **Jiraiya que has investigado con tus contactos.**

- **Orochimaru no lo tiene, de eso estoy seguro... él sigue intentando encontrar la fuente de la juventud.**

- **Cuando la encuentre le dices que estoy interesada**.- dijo Tsunade feliz, ante las miradas extrañas de todos los presentes.

Todos se le quedaron mirando muy raro, que no muy preocupada por Naruto y está pensando en algo que no existe.

- **Además Akatsuki no ha estado haciendo sus actividades normales, porque están investigando la mejor forma es extraer a los demonios, en especial al Kyubi que es tan peligroso para todos.**

- **Así que nadie sabe nada de nada sobre el rubio, y desde que despareció las cosas se han calmado del todo**.- dijo Danzou entrando a la sala.- **Y ustedes aquí preocupado por un demonio que no sirve, ya ven él desaparece al igual que nuestros problemas.**

Haciendo que todos los ninjas presentes se levantaran de sus asientos enojados y con muchas ganas de matar al recién llegado, como podía ser tan infeliz de decirle demonio a Naruto que es una gran persona que ha ayudado a todos ahí presente en algún momento de su vida.

- **QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ DANZOU, ESTA ES UNA REUNIÓN SECRETA**.- grito una muy enojada Tsunade ante la intromisión del anciano y para calmar un poco a sus ninja.

- **El consejo de la aldea me ha dado la faculta necesaria para venir y decirles que esta prohibió buscar a Naruto Uzumaki, estamos mucho mejor sin él ahora**.- dijo para darse medio vuelta y retirase del lugar con una gran sonrisa, pero ante de retirarse por completo agregó.- **Naruto Uzumaki "el demonio" es declarada persona no grata para Konoha.**

Iruka comenzó a llorar, no era posible que le prohibiera buscar a su pequeño, su niño que lo quería como un hermanito pequeño y hasta como si fuera su hijo, pero sobre todo que ya no pudiera regresar a Konoha por qué al ser una persona no grata para la aldea es igual o peor que ser un enemigo.

- **YO SE DONDE ESTA EL RUBIO**.- dijo un desconocido desde la puerta, ya que no se miraba quien era.

- **¿Dónde está mi niño? -** preguntó Tsuande e Iruka al mismo tiempo y con rapidez.

**- Hable**…- dijeron al mismo tiempo los demás.

::::::::::::::::: ¿CONTINUARÁ? :::::::::::::::


	6. EL MUNDO DE BAJO DEL MAR

**EL MUNDO DE BAJO DEL MAR**

**RESUMEN: **Naruto en el cuarto mundo aprendió a nadar mucho mejor a lado de Kisame, además de conocerlo mucho mejor y saber cosas interesantes sobre él.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::: **PRÍNCIPE KISAME **::::::::::::::::::

La mañana de Kisame fue como siempre, se levantó muy temprano para hacer ejercicio, sobre todo salió a nadar un rato y traer algo de camarones o algunos cangrejos para comer junto al zorrito.

Cuando estaba entrando a su habitación apareció Itachi con el rubito en sus brazos, se miraba tan hermoso dormidito que dejo al pelinegro lo dejará sobre la cama, al salir este, Kisame comenzó a limpiar un poco su habitación, y sobre todo a limpiar y cuidar su Samehada.

Después de una hora el ojiblancos está impaciente porque no despertaba el zorrito, así que se levantó de donde estaba sentado y dejo con cuidado su Samehada, y fue donde está el rubio y le dio un beso en su tierna boquita.

- **Buenos días Naruto.**

- **Hola Kisame**.- dijo contento pero al mismo tiempo...- **¿Por qué me besaste he Kisame?**

- **Que hubiera preferido el beso o una cubeta de agua sobre tu cuerpo**.-dijo el azulado pensando.- **_"Debí bañarlo para verle toda su ropa pegadita a su cuerpo"_**

- **El beso, pero es que nunca me había despertado besando**.- dijo Naruto sonrojado y tímidamente.

- **Pues me alegra ser el primero**.- dijo con una sonrisa que daba más miedo que otra cosa.- **¿Qué te gustaría hacer?**

- **Me enseñas a nadar-ttebayo.**

- **¿No sabes nadar Naruto? **- preguntó sorprendió ante lo dicho por el pequeño rubio.

- **No, solo en la orillita**.- dijo con un tierno pucherito y muy triste agregó.- **No me quieres enseñar verdad.**

- **Claro que sí pequeño, pero no tenemos bañadores para ello**.- dijo Kisame.

- **Pero podemos en ropa interior, no crees**.- dijo desvistiéndose el ojiazul ante la boca abierta del mayor y los ojos que casi se comían al menor al ver ese cuerpo también proporcionado.- **Vamos Kisame, que quiero aprender hoy-ttebayo**.- dijo el rubio feliz sentándose en la orilla de la piscina que tenía el ojiblanco en su habitación.

El azulado no se quedó atrás y rápidamente se fue a nadar con el zorrito. Desde ese momento Kisame comenzó a enseñarle al pequeño a nadar libremente y sobre todo a disfrutar de la piscina.

Pasando tan alegre sus momentos en la piscina desde aprender a nadar como jugar en el agua. Haciendo que ambos le diera hambre y antes de que el rubito digiera algo, Kisame había dejado jugar un ratito más al ojiazul mientras él preparaba los camarones y los cangrejos que había traído en la mañana.

- **Naruto tienes hable**.-preguntó el mayor viendo como el rubio se desenvolvía muy bien en el agua.- **Ya está la comida lista.**

- **Si Kisame, tengo mucha hable**.- dijo saliendo y secándose con una toalla que el mayor ya le había dejado.

Cuando el ojiazul está secándose con la toalla lo hacía provocando a Kisame, al secarse lentamente, parte por parte de su cuerpo y sobre todo al inclinarse a secarse las piernas levantando su culito para que el mayor tuviera más y mejor versión de él. Haciendo que el mayor respirada con dificultar al ver esa perfecto culito del zorrito, haciendo que se le subiera la temperatura de su cuerpo normalmente frio.

Así que mejor comenzó a servir la comida...

- **Ya estoy listo Kisame**.- dijo un feliz rubio sentándose en la mesa.- **¿Qué es?**

- **Te prepara Ramen de Camarones, espero que te gusta**.

- **Mmmm que rico esta esto**.- decía el rubio con la boca llena de su delicioso y amado Ramen.- **¡Me encanta-ttebayo!**

- **Que bueno que te ha gustado**.- dijo feliz el azulado pero agregó.- **Naruto alguna vez ha estado con una persona íntimamente.**

- **No. Solo algunos besos**.- dijo sonrojado ante la pregunta del mayor.- **¿Y tú?**

- **Si**.- dijo tranquilamente mientras que comía.

- **¿Con quién? ¿Te gusto? ¿Y cómo fue?**

- **No soy muchas preguntas para un niño tan puro como tú**.

- **Por favor**.- dijo con un pucherito y ojitos brillantes.

- **No puedo, tus oídos soy muy vírgenes para escuchar esas cosas**.- dijo nerviosamente esta vez Kisame.

- **¿Y por qué, te gusto?**

- **Porqué eres un rubito inocente y amable**.

- **No soy inocente**.- dijo seriamente el rubio.

- **¿No?, has visto completamente desnudo algún hombre o mujer.**

- **Sí**.- dijo avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo nervioso.

- **Me puedes decir a quién**.

- **A mí mismo**.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- **jajajajajajaj**.- no dejaba de riese el azulado ante la inocencia el pequeño.

- **No te rías de mí, es la verdad, hasta me convierto en chica y me he visto desnudo**.- dijo apuntando con su dedo enojado y haciendo un tierno puchero.

- **Te creo, pero yo he visto a muchos hombres y mujeres al desnudo.**

- **Pervertido**.- dijo acusándolo.- **Sabes te pareces a Maito Gai.**

- **¿Cómo me puedes confundir con ese?**

- **Fácil, a ambos son iguales de entusiasta con su hobbies, el de Gai-sensei es entrenar y a ti también te gusta mucho, y el tuyo es cuidar a su Samehada, y a él enseñar**.- dijo un feliz rubio.

Ante esto Kisame se quedó pensativo que la bestia verde de Kohona si se parecía a él, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que Naruto está sobre sus piernas sentado y dándole un beso, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- **¿Qué haces?**

- **No te gusta que te bese**.

- **Sí. Me gustan mucho tus besos Naruto**. - dijo profundizando el beso un poco más.

Naruto aprovecho que Kisame esta tan distraído con el beso, comenzó a llevar su mano hacia la ropa interior del mayor y dejando de besarlo, miro en su interior y se dio cuenta...

- **También es azul**.- dijo sorprendió el rubio pero mucho más Kisame que avergonzado se quitó de encima al rubio y se fue al baño a refrescarse, porque si seguía en la misma habitación, su tiburoncito terminaría de comerse al zorrito travieso.

Después de tranquilizarse y desfogarse en el baño, encontró al travieso rubio dormido sobre su cama. Se le acerco, lo arropo y le dio un pequeño beso...

- **Que duerma bien travieso**.- dijo con una gran sonrisa al recordar lo de hace rato y agrego.- **Te quiero Naruto.**

* * *

**ESPECIAL II: RENUNCIÓ parte 1**

**RESUMEN:** Un miembro de la organización de Akatsuki ha tomado la decisión de renunciar al amor de Naruto. ¿Quién será?

**::::::::::::::::::::::: CUEVA DE AKATSUKI ::::::::::::::::::**

Algo extraño está pasando en la cueva de Akatsuki, los miembros de la organización están saliendo de sus habitaciones para dirigirse a la sala de estar, en donde ya los estaba esperado el líder Pain.

Esto es muy extraño, ya que últimamente todos están muy ocupados con sus propias actividades; limpiando sus habitaciones, mejorando su aspecto físico y muchas cosas más para agradarle al zorrito que están conquistando con sus distintas formas de ser.

Pero esta noche, el líder Pain organizo una reunión urgente e importante, nadie puede faltar ni siguiera el enojado Kisame que bien con su Samehada de su mundo echando chispas de coraje por haberlo interrumpido en su día con Naruto.

- **Kisame cálmate por favor, que das miedo**.- dijo Itachi lo más lejos del azulado y comiendo un dulcecito para los nerviosos, ya que tenía miedo de que a su amigo los descuartizara a todos ahí mismo con su amada Samehada.

- **¡COMO A TI NO TE INTERRUMPIERON!... ¿COMO ESTARÍAS TÚ, SI ESTO TE HUBIERA PASADO? **- gritaba enojado Kisame apuntando con su Samahada hacia todos sus compañeros.

- **Kisame suelta tú Samahada y cálmate de una vez**.- exigió Pain.

- **Mmmm** - solo dijo el azulado dejando su amada espada a un lado de él.

- **Pain, ¿Porque esta reunión tan urgente e importante? **- preguntó Sasori.

- **Esta reunión es porque uno de nosotros ha renunciado al amor del zorrito y quiere dar sus motivos**.- respondió calmadamente Pain, dejando a todo con las bocas abiertas.

Después de lo dicho por el líder todos se quedaron mirándose sorprendidos de que uno de ellos había renunciado al amor de Naruto. Se miraban entre ellos para haber si alguno daba alguna señal de ser esa persona que renunciaba a esta sana competencia por el corazón del zorrito, pero al mismo tiempo todos pensaban que era mejor, uno menos en su camino hacía el amor del pequeño rubio, uno estorbo menos hacia su triunfo.

- **¿Quién es? **- preguntó ahora Konan, interesada en saber quién había renunciado a su pequeño niño.

- **Yo...**

**:::::... CONTINUARÁ ...:::::**

* * *

**Nota Final: **

Hola a tod s l s lectores que han estado leyendo esta historia y más a los que toman un poquito más de su tiempo para enviarme sus opiniones sobre este fic, que hacen que me alienta a seguir con los demás capítulos.

Además espero que el capítulo de Naruto con Kisame les haya gustado y sobre todo con la gran curiosidad de rubio.

El siguiente link: media/set/?set=a.141942319322214.1073741832.100005193393126&type=3

Es sobre el álbum que realice en mi FB: **Milady Potter** sobre imágenes de Kisame con nuestro Naruto.

Por último, decirles que el siguiente capítulo se titula: "**EL MUNDO DE LA CODICIA**"… imagino que todos saben de quien se trata.

Así que nos vemos el viernes 10 de mayo con el capítulo "**ESPECIAL II: RENUNCIÓ parte 2"**.

Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga Milady Potter.


	7. ESPECIAL III: RENUNCIÓ parte 2

**ESPECIAL III: RENUNCIÓ parte 2**

**RESUMEN:** Hoy se rebelará quien renunció al amor de Naruto y por qué de su decisión.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::: CUEVA DE AKATSUKI ::::::::::::::::::**

**_- ¿Quién es? - preguntó ahora Konan, interesada en saber quién había renunciado a su pequeño niño._**

- **Nosotros.**

Cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki tenía una reacción diferente, unos de sorpresa, otros de felicidad y unos más de extrañeza por que Zetsu renunciara a Naruto, por qué él había sido el primero que decir que se había enamorado del rubio, el primero en confesar su amor y por eso, él había dado la pauta para que todo confesaran su amor por el zorrito.

- **¿Por qué renuncias Zetsu?**

- **Ustedes saben que nuestra misión desde que Naruto está aquí es ser el espía de Konoha**.- dijo Shiro Z (Blanco Zetsu).

- **Si es verdad.**

- **Pues ahí nos enamoramos de otra persona**.- dijo ahora Kuro Z (Negro Zetsu).

- **¿QUÉ? **- gritaron todos sorprendido.

- **¿De quién Zetsu? **- preguntó una curiosa Konan.

- **De una persona que ama la naturaleza...**

**- Las hierbas venenosa…**

- **Que adora cuidarnos y amarnos...**

- **Es excelente en venenos...**

**- Y que no le importa que estemos en Akatsuki**.- terminó diciendo Kuro Z.

- **¿Pero quién es?** – preguntó ahora más curiosa Konan, ante la gran descripción del amor de Zetsu.

- **Su nombre es… Inoichi Yamanaka**.- dijeron las dos partes de Zetsu al mismo tiempo.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la confesión de Zetsu, no se esperaban eso, un miembro activo en las defensas de Konoha enamorado del más raro entre los raros de Akatsuki, un hombre viudo con una hija de la edad de Naruto, se había enamorado de su compañero y gracias a eso había uno menos en la competencia.

- **¿Él te ama Zetsu?**

- **Si Konan, el me ama y le ha hablado a su hija de esto**.- dijo un feliz Shiro Z hacia la peliazul.

- **¿Y tú lo amas?**

- **Claro que sí Konan, sino no hubiéramos renunciado a Naruto**.- dijo un enamorado Kuro Z.

- **¿Cómo es él?**

- **Hermosos con sus cabellos rubios...**

- **Ojos azules como el mismo cielo...**

- **Un cuerpazo de envidia por el grandioso trabajo que hace...**

**- Unas manos perfectas para cuidar de las plantas...**

**- Una voz perfecta que nos encanta...**

- **Y un pene, pero señor pene que nos hace gozar muncho.**- concluyo Kuro Z. ante un sonrojado Shiro Z.

Sus compañero de Akatsuki comenzaron a imaginarse a la pareja de Zetsu imaginándose que era raro como él, pero al estar describiéndolo se iban imaginando a Naruto un poco más mayor y pero con la última información se quedaron con la boca abierta. Nadie podía creer que Zetsu ya hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales con Inoichi Yamanaka.

- **Esa era demasiada información para nosotros Zetsu**.- comentó Kakuzu.

- **Tienes envidia de que nosotros si estemos gozando de un buen pene, no como tú Kakuzu que no te vasta con tu mano**.- contestó enojado Kuro Z.

Kakuzu no dijo nada, ya que lo que había dicho la parte negra de Zetsu era verdad.

- **Dejemos eso que ahora no es importante, sino que si Zetsu renuncia a Naruto, es renunciar a su día con el zorrito y esto significa...**

- **YO QUIERO ESE DÍA**.- gritó Dei antes de todos.

- **Y PORQUÉ TU RUBIA OXIGENADA**.- grita ahora Hidan.- **YO SON MUCHO MEJOR QUE TÚ Y ESE DÍA ES MÍO.**

- **QUE TUYO NI QUE NADA HIDAN, ES MÍO VERDAD LÍDER**.- gritó también Tobi agregando.- **PORQUE YO SI SOY UN NUÑO BUENO.**

- **YA CÁLLENSE TODOS, QUE NADIE VA TENER ESE DÍA**.- gritó enojada Konan y agregó más clamada.- **Es día es para mí**.

- **QUÉ SI TU NO ESTAS PARTICIPANDO KONAN, Y YO COMO ÉL JEFE ME TOCA EL DÍA.**

- **PUES LO SIENTO JEFE PERO ESE DÍA ME TOCA A MI, PORQUE SINO NO HABLA DINERO PARA NADIE**.- grito Kakuzu feliz de que quitarles su dinero si no de daban ese día con el zorrito.

- **PUES NADIE HA TENER MIS HABILIDADES EN MEDICINA Y NO ME DAN ESE DÍA**.- grito ahora Sasori.

- **Y ustedes no tienen nada que decir Itachi y Kisame**.- pregunto un Pain curiosa ante la seriedad de estos dos integrantes de su organización.

- **No, nada... sé que un día me basto para conquistar el corazón de Naruto, así que nos vemos**.- dijo Itachi levantándose de su asiendo mientras se iba a su habitación con una gran sonrisa que sorprendió a todos los presentes, ya que era muy raro en él que sonriera tan abiertamente.

- **Por mi parte, siento lo mismo que Itachi pero como no les voy a dejar el camino libre por derecho me toda a mi él día líder por ser interrumpido, o sí juro que voy a interrumpir cada una de las siguientes citas comenzando con la de usted líder**.- contesto Kisame tranquilamente mientras tomada su Samehada y se iba a ver al zorrito travieso que estaba plácidamente dormido en su mundo.

- **Zetsu como eres el que renuncia al amor de Naruto, tú va a saber a quién le regalas tu día, así que tú te ocupas de esta bola de locos.**- dijo Pain ante el enojo de munchos y la sorpresa de otros.

- **Está bien, nosotros lo pensaremos**.- dijeron las dos parte de Zetsu para retirarse a su habitación pero...

Antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos, los demás integrantes de la organización le taparon el camino para convencerlo "de buena forma" al bipolar para tomar su día, entre gritos, amenazas y sobornos.

**:::::... FIN ...:::::**


	8. EL MUNDO DE LA CODICIA

**EL MUNDO DE LA CODICIA**

**RESUMEN: **Naruto en el siguiente mundo despertó sin nadie en la habitación e hizo según un bien, que aparecer de Kakuzu que no le gustó mucho por qué perdió dinero. Aquí es donde Naruto conoció a un Kakuzu honesto pero codicioso.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::: **PRÍNCIPE KAKUZU **::::::::::::::::::

Kakuzu se despertó temprano a limpiar un poco, a preparar unos documentos mientras esperaba al zorrito su llegada. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban tocando su puerta y fue abrirla encontrándose a Kisame que traía en sus brazos a un pequeño rubio con una pequeña sonrisa que le encanta.

Lo toco despacito y lo llevo a su cama para que siguiera durmiendo tranquilo. Después de unos minutos que no despertaba Naruto, decidió dejar una nota al rubio para decirle que en un rato volvía con una sorpresa para él. Dejando la nota a un lado del ojiazul, tomo sus cosas y salió de la cueva de Akatsuki para buscar la sorpresa el pequeño, que sabía que le iba encantar.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando Naruto despierta de su tranquilo sueño, y se asustó un poco al ver que no había nadie con él, ya estaba muy a acostumbrado de despertar y encontrarse con alguien nuevo. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que esa habitación era peor que su casa de las pocas y viejas cosas que tenía en ella.

Solo había un escritorio con sus sillas muy viejas, un espejo sin marco, la cama y otro mueble que no sabía que era. Era peor que su casa, que tenía poquitos muebles pero no tan feos y viejo como eso. Así que comenzó a mirar todo con más curiosidad para saber de quién era el mundo de pobreza extrema.

No podría creer que Pain no le pagara bien a la persona que viviera ahí, sí hasta Kisame tenía su propia piscina dentro de su habitación. Así que tenía que hablar seriamente con él, no era justo que al pobrecito del que estuviera viviendo ahí sufriera como él por ser pobre.

Estaba tan enojado con Pain, cuando encontró unos botes de pintura de color blanco y azul marino, además de ver unas brochas. Fue como observo que las paredes ya no se sabían de qué color estaban pintadas si amarillas o verdes de lo deslavado del color. Así que se le ocurrió la idea de pintar la habitación para que se viera más bonita y estuviera más feliz el príncipe de la habitación.

Después de una hora ya había terminado de pintar toda la habitación que le había encantado, se miraba también como estaba, que comenzó a limpiarse un poco cuando escucho la puerta abrirse...

-** ¡SORPRESA! **- grito el ojiazul feliz por el gran trabajo que había realizado para al que iba entrando pero...

- **Disculpa, creo que me equivoque de habitación**.- dijo una voz gruesa cerrando la puerta.

- **Ese era Kakuzu**.- se preguntó en voz alta Naruto con una mano detrás de la nuca.

En eso vuelve abrirse la puerta del cuarto y esta vez si entra Kakuzu, se queda mirando a toda partes y se da cuenta que era su habitación, que ahí estaban sus cosas pero el color no le sonaba.

- **¿Qué le has hecho a mi habitación? **- expresó con voz gruesa.

- **Pues lo pinte con las pinturas que tenía en la esquina**.- explicó como si nada Naruto.

- **P... pe... per... pero yo la quería para venderla**.- señaló casi llorando por qué había perdido mucho dinero por culpa del zorrito.

- **Kakuzu no te gusto**.- dijo con lagrima en los ojos muy triste.- **Yo lo hice con todo cariño para que estuviera feliz.**

El mayor rápidamente dejo todo para abrazar al pequeño para que no sufriera más por su culpa.

- **Claro que me gusto Naruto, pero es que necesitaba vender la pintura para sacar algún dinero**.- decía el mayor.

**- Lo necesitabas**.- preguntó el rubio.

- **Sí.** - dijó preocupado el mayor.

El rubio se buscó en su pantalon su Gama-chan, sacándolo y dándole todo el dinero que tenía en él, para el pobre de Kakuzu que era mucho más pobre de él. Para el mayor esto lo sorprendió mucho, de que él pequeño le diera todo su dinero.

- **Lo siento, como recompensa a mi descuido te doy lo poco que tiene mi Gama-chan.**- decía el rubio triste.- **Sé que no es mucho pero te puede ayudar**.- término de decir con una pequeña sonrisa.

- **Naruto porqué me das tu dinero**.- preguntó extrañado el mayor.

- **Porque sé que lo necesitas, al mirar tu habitación me doy cuenta que eres muy pobre y mucho más que yo**.- indicó el rubio con una gran sonrisa y agregó.- **Así te puedes ayudar para compra nuevos muebles.**

El mayor al ver lo sincero que era el pequeño, y sobre todo el gran corazón del zorrito, tomo todo el dinero que le había dado, se lo volvió a poner dentro de Gama-chan y agrego un poquito más de su propio dinero, para la felicidad de Naruto.

- **¿Por qué me lo devuelves?**

- **Porqué yo no lo necesito para nada, soy demasiado ambicioso para ti pequeño**.- explicó con tristeza el mayor.

- **Quieres decir que ya no me quieres.**

- **Claro que te quiero Naruto, me gusta todo tú pero me acabas de enamorar mucho más al ser de tan gran corazón, de quedarte sin dinero para dármelo a mí, un ser avaro que podría vender hasta a mi mamá si todavía estuviera vivía**.- dijo con toda la sinceridad que tenía el mayor.

Ante esto el pequeño zorrito lo abrazo con mucho cariño y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- **No te pongas triste Kakuzu. Sabes me recuerdas a Kakashi-sensei**.- señaló mientras tomaba de la mano al mayor y lo lleva a la cama para sentarse sobre sus piernas como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- **¿Cómo es eso?** - preguntó más por curiosidad que por enojo el mayor sorprendido porque lo comparada con un sensei de pacotilla pero también porque el zorrito se sentara en sus piernas.

- **Bueno, a Kakashi-sensei le encanta coleccionar todo los libros de Icha Icha y pues a ti te gusta coleccionar el dinero**.- explicó con una gran sonrisa dando pequeño brinquitos sobre las piernas el mayor.

- **No puedo negar que colecciono todo el dinero que me dan, porque para mí es importante guardarlo, además de ser el Tesorero de Akatsuki**.- decía como podía el mayor al sentir como se movía el pequeño entre sus piernas.

**- Kakuzu tú me puedes enseñar a besar**.- preguntó tímidamente con la cara agabacha por vergüenza pero era para que el mayor no viera una sonrisa traviesa que se le había formado.

- **No sabes besar**.- dijo el mayor tragando fuerte.

El pequeño no hablo sino actuó, lo aventó sobre la cama se inclinó sobre su cara y lo comenzó a besar, ante la gran sorpresa de Kakuzu que no sabía qué hacer, si seguí besándolo o quitárselo en encima. Pero al sentir los ricos labios del pequeño sobre los de él, dejo que siguiera haber que más hacia el pequeño rubio.

Kakuzu comenzó a sentirse cada vez más excitado por que el rubio estaba moviéndose cada vez más rápido como en círculos sobre su entrepierna, haciendo que despertara su miembro, él sabía que no era de piedra y que si seguía así...

- **Lo estoy haciendo bien**.- preguntó tímidamente el rubio.

- **Si, lo estás haciendo muy bien Naruto.**

- **Kakuzu tienes todo el cuerpo cortado verdad**.- preguntaba mientras lo seguí besando.

- **Si**.- dijo mientras seguía respondiendo a los besos el zorrito.

- **También tú miembro**.

- **No**.- consiguió decir el mayor ante la pregunta el pequeño rubio.

- **Puedo verlo.**

Ahí es cuando el mayor quedo estupefacto por la pregunta del ojiazul, y sin querer se dejó hacer por el pequeño que quitándose de encima, le desabrocho el pantalón y cuando ya iba a bajárselo, le tomo las manos...

- **¿Qué crees que estás haciendo pequeño bribón?**

- **Solo quiero verlo, siiiiii**.- dijo Naruto con ojito de cachorrito y haciendo puchero como un bebé.

- **Está bien**.- no pudiendo negarle a eso pucheros y esos hermosos ojos azules nada.

Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, bajo el pantalón y se dio cuenta de que era verdad que no está cortado como el resto del cuerpo. Y de lo grande que estaba así que, comenzó a besarlo y...

- **Gracias por dejarme verlo**.- señaló el rubio.

- **De nada pequeño bribón**.- dijo Kakuzu con una sonrisa malvada, con la intención de tomar al zorrito.

Naruto al ver esta sonrisa comenzó a besarlo mucho más y sobre todo a llevar sus manos hacia el trasero del mayor ante la gran sorpresa el mayor que rápidamente se quitó al rubio infernal, dejándolo caer sin importarle nada y...

- **Naruto te traje un regalo y se me olvido darte, espero que te guste**.- decía el mayor mientras el ojiazul está con una gran sonrisa ante la reacción del mayor.

- **¿Y qué es?**

- **Esto**.- dijo el mayor mientras le enseñaba mono de peluche idéntico al rubio.

- **Gracias...** -dijo el rubio quitarlo su regalo y abrazando al su yo de peluche.- **Me encanta.**

- **Que bueno que te ha gustado, que te lo he mandado hacer especialmente para ti**.- expresó Kakuzu.

- **Sabes, tengo sueño, me siento cansado**.- indicó el pequeño.

- **Vamos a que duermas**.- señaló el mayor mientras tapaba al zorrito y agrego.- **Tu peluche se llama Chibi Naru.**

- **Me gusta mucho Kakuzu, gracias**.- decía mientras abrazaba a su Chibi Naru y se hacía bolita en la cama del mayor y caía rendido por el emocionante día.

**- Chibi Naru te cuidara… mi pequeño bribón**.- decía con una sonrisa mientras le daba un piquito en la boquita el menor.- **Te quiero Naruto**.

* * *

**Nota Final: **

_Hola a tod s l s lectores que han estado leyendo esta historia y más a los que toman un poquito más de su tiempo para enviarme sus opiniones sobre este fic, que hacen que me alienta a seguir con los demás capítulos._

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de Kakuzu con Naruto, sé que da un poquito de miedo Kakuzu, pero ya ven que el amor cambia a las personas, y sobre todo el amor del rubio travieso. Además es una lástima que esta vez no hay un álbum por que no encontré imágenes de ellos dos juntos.

Por último, decirles que el siguiente capítulo se titula: "**EL MUNDO SIN SENTIMIENTOS", **imagino que todos saben de quien se trata o eso espero.

Así que nos vemos el viernes 17 de mayo con el capítulo "**ESPECIAL IV: ¿DÓNDE ESTA NARUTO? PARTE 2."**.

Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga Milady Potter.


	9. ESPECIAL IV: ¿DONDE ESTA NARUTO

**ESPECIAL IV: ¿DONDE ESTA NARUTO? PARTE 2.**

**RESUMEN: **Hoy los amigos de Naruto sabrán donde se encuentra y porque, además de quien es el chismoso (jajajja). Pero también veremos a Sasuke. Y terminaremos con una contienda entre muchos por el amor de Naruto.

**IMPORTANTE:** Sé que al principio está un poco aburrido pero al final hay votaciones muy interesantes.

* * *

**::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ALDEA KONOHA ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::**

Inoichi Yamakana está muy preocupado por su hija y por los demás amigos de Naruto, sabían que están muy preocupados por el rubio escandaloso, por qué había hecho cambiar mucho a los aldeanos y ninjas de la aldea para mejorar como seres humanos.

Él había prometido a su pareja que no iba a revelar la ubicación exacta de donde estaba Naruto y el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, pero ya no podía callar más al ver a mucha gente buscando a Naruto. Así que se armó de valor y fue directamente a la sala de conferencia donde estaban reunidos para saber de Uzumaki.

Así que él cuando iba entrar oyó muy claro como Danzou declaraba a Naruto Uzumaki como persona no grata para Konoha algo que iba a lastimar a muchas personas con esta tonta declaración, casi de guerra contra los amigos de Naruto pero sobre todo contra Akatsuki en especial.

Cuando vio salir a Danzou se animó y camino calmadamente hacia la sala, ya enfrente de la puerta la abre y grita.

- **Yo sé dónde está Naruto Uzumaki.**

- **¿Dónde está mi niño? **- oyó que decían al mismo tiempo Tsunade e Iruka.

- **Dígalo ya**.- gritaron los demás presente en esa sala.

- **Está bien, en un excelente lugar donde lo están cuidando y protegiendo de personas como Danzou**.- dijo calmadamente mientras caminaba lentamente.

- **¿Papá como lo sabes? **- le grito su hermosa hija.

- **Por mi pareja, ya te había hablado de él y pues él tiene contacto con las personas que están con Naruto.**

- **Pero Yamanaka diga dónde está Naruto por favor.**

- **Lo siento Tsunade-sama pero no puedo revelar el lugar donde está él por qué ni yo mismo lo sé con exactitud**. - decía Inoichi mientras se ponía enfrente del mapa que estaban revisado los ahí presente.- **Lo único que les puedo decir que está en esta zona**.- dijo mientras indicaba el área de Akatsuki.

- **No puede ser que Akatsuki lo tengan, mi pobre Naruto**.- decía llorando Iruka.

- **Díganos como lo sabes.- **dijo un muy enojado Gaara.

- **Está bien, desde hace 6 meses me encontré con Zetsu uno de los Akatsuki...**

- **QUE PERO NUNCA LO REPORTO AL CUARTEL GENERAL**.- gritó Ibiki muy enojado.

- **Si les voy a platicar sobre la historia del porque sé dónde está su amigo necesito que me dejen hablan sin interrupciones.**

- **Bien, todos serán multados con 2 salados en que interrumpa a Yamanaka, entendieron**.- señaló Tsunade.

Todos los presente solo asistieron, si por sí casi no había misión y que le quiten lo poco dinero que podían ganar por interrumpir, era mejor quedarse calladitos.

- **Bueno, como iba diciendo hace 6 meses cuando iba a pelear contra Zetsu me di cuenta que esta llorado por qué sus compañero se burlaban de él por ser diferente y una cosa llevo a la otro y terminamos besándonos.**

La mayoría de los presentes casi vomitan al imaginar al papa de Ino besándose con la planta bicolor.

**Llevamos una relación de dos meses en donde él me apoyo en mejorar mi florería y agregar un área para platas medicinales y venenosas que mejoraron mis ingresos, pero eso no importa mucho. El problema fue que terminamos porque ninguno quería dejar lo que tenía, yo a mi hija y el a sus supuestos amigos**.- decía con tristeza Inoicha.

**Así que solo nos mirábamos para hacer negocios con las plantas, pero un día hace como 2 semanas me dijo que Naruto Uzumaki estaba en su hogar lastimado por culpa de Sasuke Uchiha. Él a escondidas de todos los demás integrantes de Akatsuki y en especial de Konan "mamá gallina" me dejo ver a Naruto que estaba mucho mejor con ellos que aquí...**

-** ¿CÓMO PUES DECIR ESO?** - grito enojado Iruka.

- **Iruka, es verdad vi a un Naruto feliz, alegre, con una gran sonrisa y sobre todo querido y protegido por todos y cada uno de los Akatsuki, nunca lo había visto así aquí en la Aldea. Naruto era otro con ellos.**

- **¿Y qué paso con Kyubi? **- pregunto un interesado Jiraiya.

- **Nada, según tengo entendió que "TODOS" los hombre de Akatsuki están conquistando el corazón de Naruto, que lo están enamorado y sobre todo ganándose un pedacito en el gran corazón del rubio.**

- **No entiendo**.- dijo Hinata tímidamente.

- **Como les explico... Naruto llego muy herido después de decirle a Sasuke Uchiha que estaba enamorado de él, pero a este le valió y ahí fue donde Konan lo encontró, lo llevo a la cueva y lo cuido, haciendo que fuera como una mamá gallina con él. Con el tiempo de convivencia entre el rubio y Akatsuki, se fueron dando cuenta que estaban enamorado de Naruto, así que le propusieron enamorarlo, un día para cada uno con Naruto.**

- **¿Y qué paso con Zetsu?... papá.**

- **Él hace dos día vino a verme y me dijo que me amaba que con Naruto solo era una ilusión de lo que nos parecemos...**- Inoichi se dio cuenta que todos se le quedaron mirando muy raro así que agrego.- **En los ojos azules y cabellos rubios, pero Zetsu me dijo que renunció al amor de Naruto por que se dio cuenta que al que ama era a mí.**

- **¿Y qué paso con su día con Naruto? **- pregunto una curiosa Sakura.

- **Pues nadie sabe quién se la pasara con él.**

- **Yo quiero participar**.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru y Neji.

Todos los demás presente se le quedaron mirando muy raro sobre todo a dos de ellos... Shikamaru porqué todos pensaban que era hetero y a Neji porque según está comprometido con Hinata su prima.

- **Neji tu no pues participar**.- dijo Inoichi.

-** ¿Por qué no?**

- **No creo que a Naruto te guste que intente conquistaron a él, mientras eres el prometido de su mejor amiga Hinata**.- dijo esta vez Iruka.

- **Es verdad, uno mejor**.- dijo Sai feliz.

- **Todos sabemos que Sai y Gaara siempre han sentido algo por Naruto**.- decía Kiba mientras todos asentían con la cabeza y agrego.- **Pero tú Shikamaru.**

- **¿Qué?... uno no puede tener su corazoncito**.- dijo dejando a todos con la boca abierta y agrego.- **El amor es muy problemático hasta para mí.**

-** Inoichi queremos a Naruto con nosotros**.- dijo Tsunade con tranquilidad.

- **No creo que eso se puede, ya que Naruto fue declarado como una persona no grata para Konoha. **

- **Es verdad Lady Tsunade, no podemos traerlo sin ser atacado**.- dijo triste Kakashi.

- **Sabemos que no puede entrar de nuevo aquí pero si a mí aldea**.- decía Gaara feliz.- **Así que digame como participar para ganarme el corazón de mi Naruto.**

- **Tuyo**.- dijo Sai.

- **Si mío. Tienes algún problema con eso.**

- **Si, porque Naruto es mío**.- Contesto Sai.

- **Dejen de pelear y mejor oigan bien. Mañana a las 8 de la mañana en el bosque estará Zetsu y todos lo que quieran pueden participar en una pelea por el amor de Naruto, el último en pie será quien este con el rubio por todo un día con la ayuda de mi Zetsu**.- dijo Inoichi mientras se iba y agrego.- **Hija te veo en casa para hablar**.

- **Está bien papa.**

**::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: DONDE OROCHIMARU ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::**

Sasuke Uchiha llevaba meses entrenando con Orochimaru y su equipo Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu... pero desde que dejo a Naruto tirado en el bosque se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido y quería pedirle perdón, pero no había sabido donde estaba su amado, si su amado por que se había enamorado el su mejor amigo, el rubio escandaloso y sobre todo el amante del ramen. Se había enamorado de un ser especial, y está muy arrepentido que haber cometido la estupidez de no correspóndele cuando escucho a su rubio decirle te amo.

Desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Naruto, comenzó a buscarlo, a investigar sobre su amado y hasta el momento no había tendió éxito alguno, nadie sabía dónde estaba, nadie sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, nadie sabía si está bien o no... Como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

- **Sasuke ya sé dónde está Naruto.**

- **Dime donde Karin.**

- **En la cueva de Akatsuki.**

- **¿QUÉ? **- grito con furia.

- **Cálmate Sasuke, que tu tiene la culpa**.- dijo está vez Suigetsu.

- **¿Por qué lo dices? **

- **Konan miro todo desde la distancia y tomo a Naruto en su protección**.- comentó Karin.

- **Además ahora todos están enamorado a tu rubio en Akatsuki**.- Juugo.

- **De que están hablando ustedes**.- pregunto intrigado Sasuke.

- **Pues que todos los integrantes de Akatsuki están enamorados de tu rubio y ahora lo están enamorado**.- respondió Karin.

-** LO VOY A MATAR A TODOS**.- grita al cielo Sasuke enojado cada vez más.

- **Sasuke pero tiene una oportunidad con el narut...**- estaba intentado decir Suigetsu.

- **¿CUÁL?**

-** Zetsu renunció al amor de Naruto porque esta de pareja de Yamanaka**.- contestó Karin.

- **¿De Ino? **– preguntó algo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo con asco al imaginar a la rubia con la plata de Akatsuki.

- **No, de su papá**.- dijo esta vez Suigetsu.

- **¿Y eso que tiene que ver?**

- **Pues que mañana a las 8 de mañana en el bosque habrá una contienda clandestina**...- respondió Juugo.

-** Él que gane pasara el día con Narutito para conquistar su amor**...- siguió diciendo Suigetsu.

- **Con ayuda de Zetsu... Pero solo ganara uno, él que quede al final de pie.-** término diciendo Karin.

- **¿Quiénes participaran?**

- **Tu copia barata...**

- **Pelirrojo...**

- **Y él problemático...**

- **Pues va ser fácil ganarme ese día jajajaja (risa malvada)**

**::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: SIGUIENTE DÍA: EN EL BOSQUE ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::**

Zetsu desde temprano alisto el área donde iban a pelear los contenientes por un día con el zorrito... hasta el momento solo había pensado en tres reglas para poder ganar.

* No saliste el area de contienda.

* No matar a nadie.

* Sostenerse en un pie por un minuto.

A las 8 de la mañana Zetsu estaba escondido viendo a todos lo que había llegado, entre ellos estaba Gaara, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Yamato, Ebisu, Konohamura, Izumo, Kabuto y Sasuke. Todos estaban separadados listo para atacar en cualquier momento, pero también estaban... Tsunade, Jiraiya, Suizene, Kakashi, Iruka, Inoichi, Anko, Baki, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Lee, Gai, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Asuma, Choji, Udon, Moegi, Temari, Kankuru, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu.

Inoichi miro a su pareja escondida muy cerca de él, sabía que Zetsu solo observaría y a él le tocaría ser el anfitrión y además juez calificador de la contiena.

- **Bueno día a todos los participantes por el corazón de Naruto Uzumaki**.- inicio diciendo Inoichi y agregó.- **Solo vamos a tener tres reglas importantes, él que no las cumpla estará fuera de esta pelea por un día con Naruto.**

**Esta son: No saliste el área que esta viendo marcada de rojo, Se pueden lastimar todo lo que quieran pero nunca matara a ninguno de los demás participantes y él último en pie debe sostenerse por un minuto para poder declararlo Ganador.**

**Quien van a participar entre al área**.- dijo Inoichi mientras miraba que entraban todos y hasta Neji y Sasuke estaban ahí, algo que no le gustaba para nada, Neji por que estaba lastimando a Hinata sin darse cuenta, y Sasuke por haber lastimado a Naruto.

**Que comience la contienda...**

Unas dos horas después solo quedaban 5 contenientes peleando entre ellos estaban Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kabuto y Sai.

- **¿Cual crees que va a ganar amor?**

- **No sé amorcito, pero espero que no sea Sasuke, ya bastante daño le ha hecho a Naruto**.- dijo con tristeza Inoichi.

**:::::... FIN ...:::::**

* * *

**Nota Final: **

No soy buena para escribir una pelea así que todo queda en sus maravillosas imaginación, por este motivo... va haber votaciones. Ustedes van a decidir quién gano la pelea y sobre todo, quien pasara un maravilloso día con Naruto en vez de Zetsu.

**En las votaciones puedes votar solamente dos veces**... Un voto por el personaje **Favorito** y Un voto por el **No favorito...** _Ejemplo: Favorito: Jiraiya. No Favorito:Orochimaru. _Los que voten por favor solo hágalo una vez, por su Favorito y No favorito, así no tendré la penosa necesitad de eliminar ambas votaciones.

Participantes: *** Gaara, *Sai, *Sasuke, *Shikamaru y * Kabuto.**

Por qué lo hago de esta forma, para que haya más igualdad... _Ejemplo: Orochimaru tiene 6 a favor y 3 en contra, al final Orochimaru solo tendrá 3 votos a su favor. _Estas votaciones duraran toda una semana desde hoy viernes 17 de mayo hasta viernes 24 de mayo de 2013. NOTA: En caso de empate, volveré hacer votaciones con quien queden empatados.

Nos vemos el martes 21 de mayo con el capítulo titulado **"EL MUNDO SIN SENTIMIENTOS"**.

Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga Milady Potter.


	10. EL MUNDO SIN SENTIMIENTOS

**EL MUNDO SIN SENTIMIENTOS**

**RESUMEN: **Naruto en el sexto mundo aprendió a ver al líder de la organización de otra forma, ver que era un ser "bueno" pero del destino lo había llevado por el mal camino.

::::::::::::::::::::::: **PRÍNCIPE PAIN **::::::::::::::::::

Para Pain este día lo estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba feliz que de por fin el zorrito iba pasar todo el día con él, ya que últimamente había tenido muchos problemas y necesita un descanso y que mejor a lado el un ser tan parecido a él, o mejor dicho a Negato... su pasado.

Desde que le había dicho a Konan de que era gay, todos sus días desde ese, ella había hecho un infierno de su vida, pero no le importaba al saber que pronto conquistaría el corazón del rubio.

Esta vez a diferencia de todos los días, no se levantó tan temprano y comenzó a organizar algunos pendientes que tenía antes de la llegada de su futura pareja. Sabía que el pobre ojiazul la tenía difícil a escoger a uno de ellos, ya que los 8 eran tan diferentes pero tenían casi el mismo propósito… demostrar al mundo que ellos son los mejores en lo que hacen. Aunque esto termine en ríos de sangre y sufrimiento como normalmente pasaba en esta vida de ser un ninja.

Cuando estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos, escucho tocar su puerta y dejando todo acomodado, se levantó y fue abrirla, ahí se encontraba Kakuzu con un pequeño zorrito dormido en sus brazos, lo tomo con cuidado y lo llevo a su propia cama para que siguiera durmiendo cómodamente.

Al verlo ahí, tranquilamente dormido se daba cuenta que él hubiera sido igual de alegre que el rubio, pero por diferentes causas termino siendo el malvado el cuento, mientras el tierno ojiazul por más difícil que fuera su vida, no dejaba de luchar por lo que más deseaba, por más tropiezos y caídas que tuviera el pequeño no se quedaba ahí tirado, sino se levantaba con una gran sonrisa y una meta en un mente que no dejaría ir hasta que la lograra.

Algo de lo que él nunca logro, sabía que ambos eran muy parecidos de pequeño, pero él se fue por el camino diferente, por seguir siendo un ninja que protegiera su aldea y diera la vida por sus amigos, él prefirió el camino fácil de destruir todo en su camino, en ser un miserable y sin importarle nada solo su propio beneficio.

- **¿Que tienes Pain?**

- **Nada pequeño**.- dijo triste mientras se sentaba en la cama con el rubio.- **Solo estaba pensando en lo igual y al mismo tiempo diferentes que somos tú y yo.**

- **¿Cómo es eso?**

- **Resumiéndolo todo, tú tomaste el camino difícil de la vida sin importar cuantas veces te has caído te sigues levantando con una gran sonrisa, y yo tome el camino fácil, destruyendo todo a mi paso sin importar nada, por eso me he convertido en Pain.**

- **No eres tan malo, solo la vida te volvió así. Ese fue tu destino Negato-ttebayo.**- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto mientras lo abrazaba y dejaba sorprendió de que supiera su verdadero nombre.

- **No lo sé pequeño, tú también has vivido cosas muy difíciles como las mías, pero tú gran corazón han hecho de ti un chico afortunado de ser alguien puro y no como yo, que soy pura maldad y dolor en esta vida.**

- **Pero como tú vida fue diferente a la mía si ambos fuimos alumnos de Jiraiya un gran sensei que nos enseñó...**

- **Naruto como yo veo las cosas, a tú te veo como la tercera parte de esta gran trilogía... primero fue Jiraiya... una obra maestra, después fui yo una basura... un total fracaso... mi camino es el equivocado. Ni siquiera nuestro sensei me reconocería como a una verdadera parte de esta trilogía... pero tú la tercera y última parte ya está aquí ¡cubriéndolo todo! ¡Termínala magistralmente para que así todos olviden lo horrible que fue la segunda parte... Naruto**.- terminó diciendo en lágrimas el mayor.

- **No llores... tu eres un ser con sentimiento, tú verdadero ser en Nagato que está escondido en alguna parte de tanto odio que tienes guardado en tú corazón y necesitan a una persona que sane ese dolor que tienes aquí**.- dijo Naruto tristemente tocando su pecho en donde está su corazón.

- **Tú crees eso pequeño.**

- **Sí, creo que Negato es tu verdadero ser, que está buscando la forma de derrotar definitivamente a Pain, a un ser que solo buscar la venganza y el dolor de la vida, un ser miserable que no merece estar aquí, solo tú ser interior que tanto amor necesita para recuperar su poder de amar.**

- **Pero soy una mala persona Naruto...**

- **Y por eso no le pagas mejor a Kakuzu**.- preguntó Naruto al recordar la habitación del tesorero.

- **¿Quieres que le pague más de lo que ya le doy?**

- **Claro, su habitación es tan pobre comparada a las de los demás...** - decía el rubio mientras observaba la habitación del mayor mucho mejor.- **Todos tus mueble se ven en muy buen estado y nuevos, comparado al de pobre Kakuzu-ttebayo.**

- **Pequeño, creo que el bastardo de Kakuzu te engaño**.- dijo con una sonrisa pequeña dejando salir a Nagato.

- **¿Por qué lo dices?**

- **Porque Kakuzu es el que mejor que gana en esta organización, y si tiene esos muebles es porque no le gusta gastar su dinero, es un ser avaro que solo le importa el dinero en esta vida.**

- **Yo también le importo, él me lo dijo**.- dijo con un pucherito el menor.- **Hasta me regalo esto.**- comento enseñándole el Chibi Naru de peluche que traía consigo.

- **Es hermoso pequeño, igualito a ti**.- dijo con una sonrisa más expresiva que la anterior.- **Tú mereces esto y mucho más.**

Después de lo dicho por el mayor ambos no supieron que más decir, ambos ya habían llorado por el destino que les había tocado vivir. Así que sin decir nada Pain se levantó de donde estaba y fue a preparar la comida que ya tenía hable como el pequeño zorrito.

Ambos comieron callados, sin saber que decir, ya había hablado mucho de la vida, el dolor y sufrimiento. Y cuando ya había terminado de comer Pain comenta más para él que para su acompañante...

- **Las estrellas ocultas en una noche lluviosa.**

- **Tú verdadero ser oculto por el dolor**.- dijo Naruto dejando al mayor sorprendió por la comparación de sus palabras con su vida real.

- **Naruto si Negato no puede salir a la luz por miedo y se queda Pain en esta vida, me querías, aunque solo fuera como amigo**.- pregunto sabiendo que quería al rubio en su vida para siempre.

**- Si, pero con una condición**.- dijo Naruto sabiendo que esa era su oportunidad para saciar su curiosidad.

- **¿Cuál es esa condición Naruto?**

- **Quiero saber y ver si tienes un piercing en tú...** - la última palabra se la dijo en el oído del mayor avergonzado de dicha palabra.

El pobre de Nagato no sabía si reírse o qué ante la curiosidad tan insana el zorrito. Como podía dejar a un ser de luz, verle ahí solo para saber si tenía un piercing, así que...

- **No tengo zorrito curiosos**.- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa, pero...

- **Me lo enseñas para saber si dices la verdad**.- dijo Naruto tímidamente con jugando con sus deditos al estilo de su amiga Hinata.

**- Pero sin un besito antes**.- dijo más en broma que en serio el mayor.

Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad Naruto se le fue encima besándolo con pasión, dejando anonadado al pobre de Pain ante lo bueno que era besando el pequeño. El mayor estaba tan encantado con el beso que subió en sus brazos al zorrito y lo llevo a la cama sin dejarse de besar durante el trayecto.

Pain sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a subir de tonos los besos, acariciar el cuerpo del menor mientras le iba quitando la ropa, mientras le iba besando el cuerpo y sabía que le gustaba por la agitación de su respiración y los pequeños gemidos. Estaba tan feliz de que el rubio se dejara hacer, que no se dio cuenta que él ya no traiga la camisa ni ya le habían quitado el cinturón, y hasta bajando los pantalones, dándose cuenta de esto...

- **¿Qué piensas hacer pequeño zorrito?**

- **Nada Pain, yo nunca estado en esta situación**.- dijo agitadamente con mucha vergüenza por el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- **Te está gustando.**

- **Me encanta.**

Cuando dijo esto Naruto, rápidamente ante la sorpresa de Pain se voltean las posiciones, ahora tenía al rubio sobre él, besándolo y acariciando con pasión, tanta que Pain estaba más que emocionado, ya estaba muy duro y quería hacer algo con Naruto cuando este le quita la trusa y le observa babeando el pene con ojitos brillantes pero al mismo tiempo rojo como tomate.

-** ¡Es verdad, no tiene piercing!** - dijo Naruto mientras pensaba **_"*Pero es más grande que la de Kisame"_**

**- Zorrito travieso y curioso**.- dijo con una gran sonrisa el mayor.- **Sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato, aunque en este caso al zorrito**.- agregando mientras cambiando los papeles y besando la pequeño**.- Lo que sigue te va a encantar**.- Termino diciendo Pain con una gran sonrisa.

Pain al no ver que decía nada Naruto, miro su cara para saber cómo estaba y lo que encontró no le gusto para nada, estaba dormido tiernamente pero sonrojada y tomando a su Chibi Naru con su mano.

- **_"Y ahora quien me va a quitar la calentura"_**.- pensó Pain mientras dejaba a Naruto y de iba al baño bajársela con su mejor amiga... la mano.

Después de un rato muy largo, el mayor entro y encontró al rubio todavía bien dormido como un bebé abrazando a su peluche, y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se le acerco más y...

- **Eres único zorrito travieso, eres una luz que ha llegado a mi camino, eres un ser muy especial**.- dijo Negato con una gran sonrisa y le dio un beso al pequeño zorrito mientras le decía al oído.- **Te quiero Naruto**.

**Nota Final: **

_Hola a tod s l s lectores que han estado leyendo esta historia y más a los que toman un poquito más de su tiempo para enviarme sus opiniones sobre este fic, que hacen que me alienta a seguir con los demás capítulos._

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de Pain/Negato con Naruto. Ya falta poco para el final, solo nos falta Sasori, Tobi y el ganaron, para el final de esta historia.

Hasta el momento las votaciones van así: **_Shikamura: 8 - 2 = 6 ::::: Gaara: 5 - 0 = 5 ::::: Kabuto: 1 - 3 = -2 ::::: Sasuke: 3 - 11 = -8 ::::: Sai: 0 _**Si no te gusta esto, ya puede votar para opinar, las votaciones se cierran el viernes 24 de mayo. Y no olviden que no se vale votar dos veces o se eliminar sus votos.

Por último, decirles que el siguiente capítulo se titula: "**EL MUNDO DE LAS MARIONETAS", **imagino que todos saben de quien se trata.

Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga Milady Potter.

**PD:** Muchas gracias a todas las que me enviaron sus comentario y sobre todo a todos aquellos lectores que han dejado su voto. En verdad lo apreció mucho… Gracias a: Atolotl, Ikaros-san, piroemil, HikariSatsuko, 099 y .

**RESUMEN: **Naruto en el sexto mundo aprendió a ver al líder de la organización de otra forma, ver que era un ser "bueno" pero del destino lo había llevado por el mal camino.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::: **PRÍNCIPE PAIN **::::::::::::::::::

Para Pain este día lo estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba feliz que de por fin el zorrito iba pasar todo el día con él, ya que últimamente había tenido muchos problemas y necesita un descanso y que mejor a lado el un ser tan parecido a él, o mejor dicho a Negato... su pasado.

Desde que le había dicho a Konan de que era gay, todos sus días desde ese, ella había hecho un infierno de su vida, pero no le importaba al saber que pronto conquistaría el corazón del rubio.

Esta vez a diferencia de todos los días, no se levantó tan temprano y comenzó a organizar algunos pendientes que tenía antes de la llegada de su futura pareja. Sabía que el pobre ojiazul la tenía difícil a escoger a uno de ellos, ya que los 8 eran tan diferentes pero tenían casi el mismo propósito… demostrar al mundo que ellos son los mejores en lo que hacen. Aunque esto termine en ríos de sangre y sufrimiento como normalmente pasaba en esta vida de ser un ninja.

Cuando estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos, escucho tocar su puerta y dejando todo acomodado, se levantó y fue abrirla, ahí se encontraba Kakuzu con un pequeño zorrito dormido en sus brazos, lo tomo con cuidado y lo llevo a su propia cama para que siguiera durmiendo cómodamente.

Al verlo ahí, tranquilamente dormido se daba cuenta que él hubiera sido igual de alegre que el rubio, pero por diferentes causas termino siendo el malvado el cuento, mientras el tierno ojiazul por más difícil que fuera su vida, no dejaba de luchar por lo que más deseaba, por más tropiezos y caídas que tuviera el pequeño no se quedaba ahí tirado, sino se levantaba con una gran sonrisa y una meta en un mente que no dejaría ir hasta que la lograra.

Algo de lo que él nunca logro, sabía que ambos eran muy parecidos de pequeño, pero él se fue por el camino diferente, por seguir siendo un ninja que protegiera su aldea y diera la vida por sus amigos, él prefirió el camino fácil de destruir todo en su camino, en ser un miserable y sin importarle nada solo su propio beneficio.

- **¿Que tienes Pain?**

- **Nada pequeño**.- dijo triste mientras se sentaba en la cama con el rubio.- **Solo estaba pensando en lo igual y al mismo tiempo diferentes que somos tú y yo.**

- **¿Cómo es eso?**

- **Resumiéndolo todo, tú tomaste el camino difícil de la vida sin importar cuantas veces te has caído te sigues levantando con una gran sonrisa, y yo tome el camino fácil, destruyendo todo a mi paso sin importar nada, por eso me he convertido en Pain.**

- **No eres tan malo, solo la vida te volvió así. Ese fue tu destino Negato-ttebayo.**- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto mientras lo abrazaba y dejaba sorprendió de que supiera su verdadero nombre.

- **No lo sé pequeño, tú también has vivido cosas muy difíciles como las mías, pero tú gran corazón han hecho de ti un chico afortunado de ser alguien puro y no como yo, que soy pura maldad y dolor en esta vida.**

- **Pero como tú vida fue diferente a la mía si ambos fuimos alumnos de Jiraiya un gran sensei que nos enseñó...**

- **Naruto como yo veo las cosas, a tú te veo como la tercera parte de esta gran trilogía... primero fue Jiraiya... una obra maestra, después fui yo una basura... un total fracaso... mi camino es el equivocado. Ni siquiera nuestro sensei me reconocería como a una verdadera parte de esta trilogía... pero tú la tercera y última parte ya está aquí ¡cubriéndolo todo! ¡Termínala magistralmente para que así todos olviden lo horrible que fue la segunda parte... Naruto**.- terminó diciendo en lágrimas el mayor.

- **No llores... tu eres un ser con sentimiento, tú verdadero ser en Nagato que está escondido en alguna parte de tanto odio que tienes guardado en tú corazón y necesitan a una persona que sane ese dolor que tienes aquí**.- dijo Naruto tristemente tocando su pecho en donde está su corazón.

- **Tú crees eso pequeño.**

- **Sí, creo que Negato es tu verdadero ser, que está buscando la forma de derrotar definitivamente a Pain, a un ser que solo buscar la venganza y el dolor de la vida, un ser miserable que no merece estar aquí, solo tú ser interior que tanto amor necesita para recuperar su poder de amar.**

- **Pero soy una mala persona Naruto...**

- **Y por eso no le pagas mejor a Kakuzu**.- preguntó Naruto al recordar la habitación del tesorero.

- **¿Quieres que le pague más de lo que ya le doy?**

- **Claro, su habitación es tan pobre comparada a las de los demás...** - decía el rubio mientras observaba la habitación del mayor mucho mejor.- **Todos tus mueble se ven en muy buen estado y nuevos, comparado al de pobre Kakuzu-ttebayo.**

- **Pequeño, creo que el bastardo de Kakuzu te engaño**.- dijo con una sonrisa pequeña dejando salir a Nagato.

- **¿Por qué lo dices?**

- **Porque Kakuzu es el que mejor que gana en esta organización, y si tiene esos muebles es porque no le gusta gastar su dinero, es un ser avaro que solo le importa el dinero en esta vida.**

- **Yo también le importo, él me lo dijo**.- dijo con un pucherito el menor.- **Hasta me regalo esto.**- comento enseñándole el Chibi Naru de peluche que traía consigo.

- **Es hermoso pequeño, igualito a ti**.- dijo con una sonrisa más expresiva que la anterior.- **Tú mereces esto y mucho más.**

Después de lo dicho por el mayor ambos no supieron que más decir, ambos ya habían llorado por el destino que les había tocado vivir. Así que sin decir nada Pain se levantó de donde estaba y fue a preparar la comida que ya tenía hable como el pequeño zorrito.

Ambos comieron callados, sin saber que decir, ya había hablado mucho de la vida, el dolor y sufrimiento. Y cuando ya había terminado de comer Pain comenta más para él que para su acompañante...

- **Las estrellas ocultas en una noche lluviosa.**

- **Tú verdadero ser oculto por el dolor**.- dijo Naruto dejando al mayor sorprendió por la comparación de sus palabras con su vida real.

- **Naruto si Negato no puede salir a la luz por miedo y se queda Pain en esta vida, me querías, aunque solo fuera como amigo**.- pregunto sabiendo que quería al rubio en su vida para siempre.

**- Si, pero con una condición**.- dijo Naruto sabiendo que esa era su oportunidad para saciar su curiosidad.

- **¿Cuál es esa condición Naruto?**

- **Quiero saber y ver si tienes un piercing en tú...** - la última palabra se la dijo en el oído del mayor avergonzado de dicha palabra.

El pobre de Nagato no sabía si reírse o qué ante la curiosidad tan insana el zorrito. Como podía dejar a un ser de luz, verle ahí solo para saber si tenía un piercing, así que...

- **No tengo zorrito curiosos**.- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa, pero...

- **Me lo enseñas para saber si dices la verdad**.- dijo Naruto tímidamente con jugando con sus deditos al estilo de su amiga Hinata.

**- Pero sin un besito antes**.- dijo más en broma que en serio el mayor.

Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad Naruto se le fue encima besándolo con pasión, dejando anonadado al pobre de Pain ante lo bueno que era besando el pequeño. El mayor estaba tan encantado con el beso que subió en sus brazos al zorrito y lo llevo a la cama sin dejarse de besar durante el trayecto.

Pain sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a subir de tonos los besos, acariciar el cuerpo del menor mientras le iba quitando la ropa, mientras le iba besando el cuerpo y sabía que le gustaba por la agitación de su respiración y los pequeños gemidos. Estaba tan feliz de que el rubio se dejara hacer, que no se dio cuenta que él ya no traiga la camisa ni ya le habían quitado el cinturón, y hasta bajando los pantalones, dándose cuenta de esto...

- **¿Qué piensas hacer pequeño zorrito?**

- **Nada Pain, yo nunca estado en esta situación**.- dijo agitadamente con mucha vergüenza por el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- **Te está gustando.**

- **Me encanta.**

Cuando dijo esto Naruto, rápidamente ante la sorpresa de Pain se voltean las posiciones, ahora tenía al rubio sobre él, besándolo y acariciando con pasión, tanta que Pain estaba más que emocionado, ya estaba muy duro y quería hacer algo con Naruto cuando este le quita la trusa y le observa babeando el pene con ojitos brillantes pero al mismo tiempo rojo como tomate.

-** ¡Es verdad, no tiene piercing!** - dijo Naruto mientras pensaba **_"*Pero es más grande que la de Kisame"_**

**- Zorrito travieso y curioso**.- dijo con una gran sonrisa el mayor.- **Sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato, aunque en este caso al zorrito**.- agregando mientras cambiando los papeles y besando la pequeño**.- Lo que sigue te va a encantar**.- Termino diciendo Pain con una gran sonrisa.

Pain al no ver que decía nada Naruto, miro su cara para saber cómo estaba y lo que encontró no le gusto para nada, estaba dormido tiernamente pero sonrojada y tomando a su Chibi Naru con su mano.

- **_"Y ahora quien me va a quitar la calentura"_**.- pensó Pain mientras dejaba a Naruto y de iba al baño bajársela con su mejor amiga... la mano.

Después de un rato muy largo, el mayor entro y encontró al rubio todavía bien dormido como un bebé abrazando a su peluche, y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se le acerco más y...

- **Eres único zorrito travieso, eres una luz que ha llegado a mi camino, eres un ser muy especial**.- dijo Negato con una gran sonrisa y le dio un beso al pequeño zorrito mientras le decía al oído.- **Te quiero Naruto**.

* * *

**Nota Final: **

_Hola a tod s l s lectores que han estado leyendo esta historia y más a los que toman un poquito más de su tiempo para enviarme sus opiniones sobre este fic, que hacen que me alienta a seguir con los demás capítulos._

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de Pain/Negato con Naruto. Ya falta poco para el final, solo nos falta Sasori, Tobi y el ganaron, para el final de esta historia.

Hasta el momento las votaciones van así: **_Shikamura: 8 - 2 = 6 ::::: Gaara: 5 - 0 = 5 ::::: Kabuto: 1 - 3 = -2 ::::: Sasuke: 3 - 11 = -8 ::::: Sai: 0 _**Si no te gusta esto, ya puede votar para opinar, las votaciones se cierran el viernes 24 de mayo. Y no olviden que no se vale votar dos veces o se eliminar sus votos.

Por último, decirles que el siguiente capítulo se titula: "**EL MUNDO DE LAS MARIONETAS", **imagino que todos saben de quien se trata.

Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga Milady Potter.

**PD:** Muchas gracias a todas las que me enviaron sus comentario y sobre todo a todos aquellos lectores que han dejado su voto. En verdad lo apreció mucho… Gracias a: Atolotl, Ikaros-san, piroemil, HikariSatsuko, 099 y .


	11. EL MUNDO DE LAS MARIONETAS

**EL MUNDO DE LAS MARIONETAS**

**RESUMEN: **En séptimo mundo, Naruto aprendió a realizar marionetas en compañía del pelirrojo y sobre todo, a conocerlo mucho mejor. También a ver la diferencia entre el arte de Deidara y de él.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::: **PRÍNCIPE SASORI **::::::::::::::::::

Sasori estaba muy triste esa mañana, sabía que ese día estaría disfrutando del zorrito, pero eso no le alegraba mucho que digamos, ya que él al ser una marioneta humana no tenía la misma oportunidad que sus compañeros de organización. Todos se había reído de él por pelear por el amor del zorrito y hasta dijeron que Zetsu tenía muchas más oportunidad que él de conquistar del corazón de Naruto, lo bueno era que Zetsu ya había renunció y ahora sí tenía una oportunidad o eso pensaba él.

Ese chico hermoso que llego para alegrar los corazones de la organización y para conquistar a más de uno, le había enseño que amar era hermoso, aunque también doloroso en algunos casos, pero cuando sabías amar y sobre todo eras correspondido, era y es el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo. Un sentimiento que pensaba que había olvidado con el pasar de los años.

De pequeño tenía un gran corazón y desde que supo que día exacto que le tocaba estar con el zorrito, inicio a ser unas pequeñas modificaciones a su cuerpo, que sorprenderían a todos sus compañeros de Akatsuki, y eso lo hacía tener una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Él fue un día un chico, un humano que ha sufrido mucho en su vida, sobre todo desde la perdió a sus padres, ante esto se fue a vivir con su abuela que le enseño el hermoso arte de las marionetas, siendo sus primeras marionetas sus padres y así sentir un poco de amor, que nunca llegó. Nunca volvió a sentir ese amor que solo tus padres te pueden dar.

Y desde entonces se había convertido en un amante del arte, que durará en este mundo de destrucción, que prevalezca con el tiempo... el arte debe ser eterno y hermoso al mismo tiempo. Por eso, buscó la información necesaria para convertirse en una marioneta, desde que ingreso a la organización Akatsuki y lo logró, ahora era una hermosa, eterna y joven marioneta que tenía un corazón latente por el amor del zorrito que estaría con él para siempre, si este lo elegía a él.

Esa mañana el pelirrojo se despertó temprano para limpiar su habitación, que al mismo tiempo utiliza como taller para elaborar marionetas que en secreto vendía en las aldeas para sacar dinero extra para sus necesidades particulares y secretas que nadie sabe, ya que aunque gana bien dentro de la organización sus gastos son muchos y más sí Kakuzu le quita un porcentaje para guardarlo, según él para tiempos en crisis.

Con ese dinerito extra compro varias cosas para hacerle un regalo especial al pequeño zorrito, ya que desde que convivieron durante todo una semana, comenzó a sentir algo muy especial por él, algo que al principio no pudo identificar con facilidad por qué no recordaba cómo era amar a otra persona que no fuera él mismo, a otra persona que le enseñara de nuevo el sentimiento olvidado con el paso del tiempo para él.

Sasori ya tenía todo listo para la llegada el zorrito, así que cuando iba saliendo de la habitación hacia la cocina, se encuentra con Pain que traía en sus brazos al pequeño rubio totalmente dormido. Lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo directamente a su cama, como sabía que dormía mucho, decidió ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, y así tenerlo listo para cuando despertara el pequeño.

Cuando el pelirrojo había cerrado la puerta de su habitación no había pasado ni media hora cuando el pequeño ya estaba despertando y mirando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Le encanto las estrellas que colgaban del techo, los hermosos muebles hechos a mano y además, de la comodidad de la cama donde estaba recostado.

Naruto como siempre de curioso reviso todo y encontró con varias marionetas hermosas que le gustaron mucho. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el dueño de la habitación le pertenecía a Sasori, una marioneta humana que le gustaba mucho el arte como a Deidara. Cada uno tenía un punto de vista diferente, al mismo arte. Para el pelirrojo su arte debe ser eterno y bello, mientras el rubio debe ser explosivo… no sabía quién tenía la razón.

**- Dos conceptos diferentes del arte, como ambos son tan diferentes**.- susurro mientras acariciaba las marionetas.

Sasori entro a su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al pequeño zorrito, pero al verlo acariciando sus obras de arte, le dio un vuelco en su corazón de felicidad, por qué se daba cuenta de Naruto le gustaba sus marionetas.

- **Bueno día Naruto. ¿Desde cuándo estas despierto?**

- **Buen día a ti también Sasori**. - dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se le acercaba.- **Desde hace rato. Están hermosas las marionetas que están sobre la mesona-ttebayo.**

- **¿Te gustan?** - preguntó algo sorprendido.

- **Si, todas son hermosas como tú**.- comentó algo sonrojado.

- **Vamos a sentarnos para desayunar algo rico**.- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.- **Es ramen.**

- **Ramen... es mi comida favorita en todo el mundo-ttebayo**.- expresó con una gran sonrisa y dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del mayor.

Ambos sentado tranquilamente sobre la mesa desayunado Ramen, fueron platicando de su vida, lo que le gustaba hacer y lo que no, de cada uno. Naruto sabía que Sasori era un gran artista por medio de las marionetas y que era una persona que odiaba esperar, algo que lo hacía enojar con facilidad. Mientras Sasori se dio cuenta que Naruto amaba el ramen, tener amigos y defenderlo aunque le costara su propia vida, pero odiaba las injusticias, el maltrato y al mismo odio.

Los dos nunca tuvieron una familia normal en su vida... padre y madre que los amara y cuidara. Pero ahora ellos había demostrado al mundo que eres grandes personas, claro que uno más que él otro. Sasori está feliz de tener la oportunidad de conquistar al zorrito, de ver que era una creatura honesta, distraída y muy hermosa, que merecida ser feliz en este mundo de dolor, destrucción y sufrimiento.

Cuando ya habían terminado de desayunar Naruto necesitaba saber unas cosas más del pelirrojo, que le daban mucha curiosidad...

**- ¿Sasori porque te convertiste en marioneta?**

- **Para ser eterno y bello por siempre, como el mismo arte lo es**.

- **Nunca pensaste en ser feliz con alguien y demostrarle al mundo que eres una persona que sabía amar**.- le preguntó todo esto al mayor, que se quedó un rato pensativo.

- **Nunca he pensado en formar una familia hasta que llevaste a mi vida, nunca pensé saber lo que era amor por otra persona y mucho menos demostrarlo**.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos del rubio y agregó.- **Te gustaría aprender el bello arte de hacer tu propia marioneta.**

- **No creo que sea bueno para ello, pero lo puedo intentar**.- dijo Naruto muy emocionado.

El pelirrojo tomo de la mano a Naruto y lo llevo hacia la mesona de trabajo, en donde ambos comenzaron a realizar una nueva marioneta. Sasori fue un sensei muy paciente con su nuevo alumno y eso lo hacía feliz al menor, ya que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que él rubio no tenía muchas habilidades para trabajar la madera y mucho menos la paciencia necesaria que se necesitaba, pero nunca perdió la sonrisa y las ganas de intentarlo... haciendo que Sasori se enamoraba mucho más de él.

Por otra parte, Naruto estaba muy divertido aprendiendo algo nuevo en su vida, nunca pensó tener un sensei tan guapo y mucho menos, que le tuvieran la paciencia necesaria para enseñarse a trabajar con sus manos algo tan delicado, como es trabajar con madera para hacer una hermosa marioneta.

Sasori dejo un rato a Naruto solo para que terminara su mini-marioneta. Cuando regreso traía en sus manos una hermosa marioneta de un zorrito rubio de ojos azules con nueve colas.

- **Naruto.**

- **Si Sasori**.- contestó pero sin voltear a ver al mayor.

- **Te tengo un regalo**.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Naruto emocionado volteo.

- **Es para mí.**

- **Si, lo hice especialmente para ti. ¿Te gusta?**

- **Me encanta es un zorrito hermoso, pero por qué 9 colitas**.- preguntaba el rubio mientras intentaba manejar los hilos de su nueva marioneta.

- **No sabía qué hacer, así que pensé en un zorrito porqué aquí todos te conocemos como tal, y las 9 colas por cada uno de los integrantes de la organización, además que representa muy bien al Kyubi.**

- **Es hermosa la marioneta, así que es Kyu-chan. Pero tengo una duda Sasori.**

- **¿Cuál?**

- **Por qué 9 colas, son 10 integrantes en la organización.**

- **Fácil pequeño, cada cola por cada enamorado que tienes aquí en Akatsuki, así que no cuenta Konan.**

- **jajajaj es verdad.-** se reía feliz Naruto mirando cada colita de su nueva marioneta, en cada una de las colitas estaba tallado el nombre de cada uno de los chicos de la organización. **_(NA: Naruto todavía no sabe que Zetsu ya renunció a su amor, así que él también cuenta en una colita de Kyu-chan)_**

El pelirrojo estaba feliz de que el rubio le encantara su obra de arte realizada solamente para él, ambos jugaron un rato más con las marionetas cuando Naruto pregunta...

- **¿Por qué me quieres Sasori?**

- **Como te lo explico, eres alguien que merece ser amado, cuidado y adorado, un hermoso chico con una de las mejores cualidades de mundo que rara la persona que la tiene...**

- **¿Cuál? **– preguntó curiosa Naruto.

- **El saber perdonar a las personas que te dañan, el saber pedir y dar tu perdón. Es algo que no cualquiera sabe hacer. Tu eres único y me encantas**.- terminó diciendo Sasori dejaba todo para tomaba en brazo al pequeño y así darle un gran beso.

- **¿Por qué el beso?**

- **Me nació hacerlo, no te gusto Naruto.**

- **Si me gusto, pero es que nunca me había besado una marioneta.**- dijo tímidamente sonrojado y con la cara mirando al piso.

- **Que bueno que te haya gustado Naruto**.- expresó mientras tomaba las manos del rubio y agregó.- **Sé que soy una marioneta hecha de madera, que no puedo sonrojarme ni llorar, no puedo comer, beber o tener las necesidades como un ser humano normal...**

- **Sasori...**

- **Pero sin saber, aprendí lo que es amar al estar a tu lado, que a convivir contigo sentir ese sentimiento que había olvidado cuando era solamente un niño pequeño**.- decía con voz triste.

- **No sé qué decirte Sasori, eres una gran marioneta que tiene sentimiento pero sobre todo tiene aquí**.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre su pecho.- **Un corazón que late con alegría y sobre todo vida.**

- **Gracias Naruto, pero dime... tengo una oportunidad entre todos mis compañeros.**

- **Sí… tienes la misma oportunidad al igual que los demás, pero yo no he podido olvidar al teme, he querido durante todos estos días dejarlo en el olvido de mi ser, pero cada uno de ustedes me lo hacen recordar en pequeños detalle**.- decía el ojiazul con lágrimas cayendo por sus cachetes mientras que el mayor lo tomo en sus brazos para consolarlo.- **Perdóname, sé que debo olvidarlo pero es difícil, él fue mi primer y verdadero amigo.**

- **No te preocupes pequeño te entiendo, es difícil olvidar a alguien que quieres mucho.**

- **Tú ya estuviste una vez enamorado de alguien.**

- **Si, hace mucho tiempo, pero esa persona me desilusiono mucho y después de eso tome la decisión de convertir mi cuerpo en una marioneta**.- comentó con una triste voz pelirrojo.

- **¿Quién te rompió tu corazón?**

- **Eso no tiene importancia ahora Naruto, solo que he aprendido a quererte, pero sobre todo a sentirlo dentro de mi.-** dijo el mayor dándole otro beso, esta vez con calma, lento y pausado como sintiendo cada parte del otro, cada sabor, cada textura, pero al mismo tiempo con mucho sentimiento.

Naruto corto el beso de lo extraño que se sentía besar a una marioneta, pero no sabía porque le gustaba mucho, sabía bien y era rico sentirlo. Sasori era excelente besando. Y recordó a alguien con esto...

- **Sabes que te pareces a Kankuro.**

- **¿Por qué me compara con él?**

**- Porque ambos saben elaborar, les gustan y cuidan el mismo arte...-** decía Naruto mientras acariciaba la marioneta.- **Ambos son bueno manejando las marionetas.**

- **Eso es verdad, Kankuro es un gran oponente en las peleas pero sobre todo excelente manejador de marionetas. **

- **Ambos harían hermosa pareja de pelea**.- dijo el rubio como si nada, para perplejidad del mayor.

- **Puede ser pequeño, pero ambos peleamos por diferentes causas.**

- **Es verdad**.- dijo triste Naruto.

- **No me gusta que pongas esa cara, me gustas más cuando sonríes, y sobre todo cuando tienes esa sonrisa brillante.**

- **Sasori es verdad que tú no tienes...**- la últimas palabras fueros dichas al oído del mayor.

- **jajajaja quien te dijo eso zorrito.**

- **Pues, todos los de la casa**.- dijo avergonzado.

- **Has visto a un hombre desnudo antes.**

- **Si.**- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- **Pues ahora veras que mis compañero son unos mentirosos**.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su "labios" Sasori.

El pelirrojo tomo la mano de Naruto y lo llevo hacia la cama, mientras el rubio se sentaba sobre el rico colchón, él se queda parado enfrente el pequeño y comenzó a escuchar una música, que sorprendió al zorrito que no sabía de donde surgía.

Y la función inicio con un strip-tease de Sasori para Naruto. Con el ritmo de la música comenzó a bailar lentamente, acariciándose, tocándose ante la gran sorpresa se Naruto, con el ritmo lento pero pegajoso no dejaba de mover, mientras se quitaba la camisa lentamente, enseñando su pecho poco a poco y el corazón, sin dejar de acariciarse sobre la "piel" sin perder el ritmo de la música, bailando se terminó de quitar la camiseta enseñado así todo su pecho y al ritmo de la música se dio una vuelta para que viera su fuerte y ancha espalda, y las pompis duritas bajo el pantalón.

Así que subiendo el ritmo del baile se fue desabrochando el pantalón muy despacito, provocando con cada momento al zorrito, que ya estaba babeando por ver más de su cuerpo, dejando en cada paso que se desabrochaba el pantalón una miraba de lujuriosa hacia el rubio.

Y así era, el rubio estaba babear ante el rico y sexy cuerpo del mayor, ese pecho que tenía ganas de sentir con sus manos, pero sobre todo él deseaba quitarle el pantalón, así que se paró y comenzó a bailar seximente enfrente del mayor, tomo las manos de Sasori quitándoselas del pantalón, para ser él quien lo tomarlo y comenzar a bajárselo despacio, lentamente para no perderse cada centímetro del cuerpo del mayor, que se estaba revelando ante sus ojos llenos de lujuria y ansiando por ver más.

Pero Sasori sin perder el ritmo ante el atrevido zorrito, se dejó quitarse el pantalón, quedándose solo con una tanga roja como sus cabellos, que hizo sonrojar más al zorrito y eso le encanto.

Naruto quedo con la boca abierta al ver que dentro de la tanga del mayor comenzaba a crecer algo más y más, y sin quedarse con la curiosidad... le valió el ritmo de la música, se lo quito de un solo jalón, dejando completamente desnudo a Sasori, mirando atentamente su pene que está completamente parado, duro y sobre todo, se miraba muy rico y sabroso.

El pelirrojo solo dio un brinquito de la sorpresa al sentir como el rubio lo dejaba completamente desnudo, así que aprovecho y lo aventó hacia la cama y comenzó a besarlo, a desnudarlo a él también, no era nada justo que él solo estuviera desnudo y el pequeño tuviera toda su ropita.

El ojiazul le encantó como Sasori lo aventó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarlo, acariciarlo y quitarle la ropa, mientras que su mano comenzó a viajar hacia el trasero del mayor, para sentir si tenía un hoyito donde meterle su miembro.

El mayor estaba tan feliz de tener a Naruto en su cama y más con la gran entrega el pequeño con cada beso y caricia, pero algo que no le gustó mucho fue sentir la mano del zorrito sobre su culito, que sentía como las manos del menor buscaba su interior...

- **¿Qué pretendes zorrito travieso?**

**- Solo quiero saber si tienes un...** - inició diciendo el rubio mientras que en el oído terminaba la frase.

- **Si tengo, que quieres poner tu miembro dentro de él.**- dijo el mayor tocándole el pene al pequeño zorrito que solo se puso rojo y le quito rápidamente la mano.

**- Si pero no me lo toque, que me da muchas vergüenza**.- dijo sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa Naruto, mientras comenzó a besar al mayor con más pasión y seguir sintiendo como lo tocaba este.

Ambos siguieron besándose, acariciándose, cuando estaba más feliz… Sasori quería decirle que lo hicieran, ya que la entrega el zorrito era total, cada suspiro, gemido y nerviosismos del pequeño lo hacía querer mucho más

- **Te amo Naruto**.- dijo Sasori al oído del rubio sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba dormido Naruto.- **Pequeño despierta, no me dejes así, cambien por ti**.- decía el pelirrojo casi con lágrimas en los ojos por la frustración que causaba tener dormido al Rubio, sin poder seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Sasori tristemente comenzó a vestirse y vestir al pequeño rubio, después lo acomodo mejor sobre la cama y lo tapo, acostándose él también, ya que no queda de otra.

- **Eres único Zorrito**.- dijo el mayor dándole un gran beso al pequeño y agregó.- **Te quiero Naruto.**

* * *

**Nota Final: **

_Hola a tod s l s lectores que han estado leyendo esta historia y más a los que toman un poquito más de su tiempo para enviarme sus opiniones sobre este fic, que hacen que me alienta a seguir con los demás capítulos._

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de Sasori con el travieso y algo pervertido de Naruto. Y disculpen por cortarle en la mejor parte. Pero así debe ser.

Por otra parte, estoy un poco triste porque ya nos falta poco para el final, solo Tobi de los Akatsuki nos falta y por cierto en las votaciones hubo un empate… quedando así las votaciones: **_Shikamura: 12 - 3 = 9 ::::: Gaara: 9 - 0 = 9 ::::: Kabuto: 1 - 5 = -4 ::::: Sasuke: 5 - 15 = -10 ::::: Sai: 0 _**Pobre de Sai nadie lo tomo encuentra para estar con Naruto, y las que sí, no las valide por que no se debía votar por más de uno a Favor y uno en contra.

Así que hoy iniciamos las votaciones para decidir el ganador final entre **SHIKAMARU Y GAARA… **tiene hasta el martes 4 de junio para votar por uno de ellos dos.

Por último, decirles que el siguiente capítulo se titula: "**EL MUNDO DE LA DIVERSIÓN O NO".**

Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga Milady Potter.

**PD:** Muchas gracias a todas las que me enviaron sus comentario y sobre todo a todos aquellos lectores que han dejado su voto. En verdad lo apreció mucho… Gracias a: Atolotl, Ikaros-san, piroemil, HikariSatsuko, 099, , Fanny Taka, y **ikaros-san:** Es verdad que le gustan grandes a Naruto.


	12. EL MUNDO DE LA DIVERSIÓN O NO

**EL MUNDO DE LA DIVERSIÓN O NO**

**RESUMEN: **En el octavo mundo le toca al contradictorio Tobi, un chico bueno que está enamorado de Naruto y este aprenderá… que siempre hay que abrir los ojos.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::: **PRÍNCIPE TOBI **::::::::::::::::::

En frente de un espejo se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros, no se le mirar los rasgos de su cara, pero tenía excelente cuerpo. Totalmente vestido de negro, pensativo frente al espejo. No hacía nada, solo verse...

- **Mañana por fin tendré al zorrito para mí solo, debo jugar muy bien mis cartas con él. Puede descubrir quién es en verdad y no me conviene todavía.**

Se decía el hombre calmadamente, pero al mismo tiempo, con un aire de maldad en sus palabras.

- **Mañana vas hacer mío Zorrito, todo mío. Nadie podrá contra mí. jajajajajja.**

**:_:_:_: En la mañana siguiente :_:_:_:_:**

Tobi se levantó más temprano de lo normal... ya que siempre se levantaba unas dos o tres horas más tarde. Pero ese día era muy diferente, por fin estaría con el zorrito de Naruto para jugar y divertirse, algo que lo alegraba mucho. Rápidamente fue a darse un baño, para después alistarse como era debido, para recibir a su futura pareja de bromas y algo más.

Cuando salió del baño se paró en frente del espejo para mirarse mejor y ver si estaba presentable para Naruto. Se quitó la máscara que siempre utilizaba y algo cambio en el ambiente de la habitación, se comenzó a sentir una gran tensión y a ponerse oscura como para que nadie reconociera su verdadero ser.

- **Hoy por fin es el día de tenerte**.- dijo para si una voz grave, que daba miedo solo de oírla.- **Recuerdo como si fuera ayer... Cuando me entere de quien era el portador el Kyubi, inicie una gran investigación para saber cómo eras, pero nunca imagine que sería la más hermosa creatura de este mundo. Desde la primera vez que te vi, no deje de observarte casi todos los días.**

Esa voz grave sin rostro alguno, está observándose en el espejo mientras habla para él, daba mucho miedo, cualquiera puede pensar que está loco pero...

- **Con el tiempo me fui enamorado de ti, de tu personalidad y tu belleza pero sobre todo que eres igual que mi yo joven. Pero el día que más me gusto fue una noche que accidentalmente te mire completamente desnudo por ventana abierta, sin nada de ropa en tu habitación ante de que te pusiera la pijama para dormir.**

Hablaba con cariño de esa noche, con tanto cariño que parecía amor. Este hombre tomo la máscara, pero antes dijo...

- **De hoy no saldrás vivo de esta habitación Zorrito jajajajajja.**

Al ponerse la máscara la tensión de la habitación desapareció y se ilumino al instante. Ese ser bajo la máscara del adorable y algo tonto de Tobi es alguien que puede hacer mucho daño.

Cuando Tobi ya está listo, tocaron su puerta, que abrió con mucha alegría al ver al pequeño zorrito en brazos de su compañero Sasori.

- **Deja que lo tome**.- dijo Tobi con su voz alegre de siempre.

Y así fue, lo tomo en sus brazos y los llevo a su cama para que durmiera un rato más, lo tapo con sus sabanas negras y le acaricio las mejillas con su mano. Dejando al pequeño zorrito en la cama, fue directamente a un rincón de la habitación y comenzó a preparar la mesa para el desayuno con su amigo Naruto.

Era una mesa pequeña, en ella puso un lindo mantel blanco, un florero de rosas negras, y dos servicios para él y su acompañante de ese día. Sobre la pequeña estufa estaba listo el Ramen para el rubio e Inarizushi para él. Cuando vio que todo estaba listo, que solo tenía que servir, fue hacia su cama para despertar al zorrito.

- **Despierta Naruto**.- dijo Tobi en el oído del rubio.

- **Mmm un ratito más mami**.- dijo el rubio tapándose de pies a cabeza haciéndose bolita sobre las ricas sabanas de seda negras.

- **Sino te levantas no va haber ramen para ti**.- dijo con una sonrisa el enmascarado.

Naruto rápidamente pego un salto fuera de la cama, todavía bostezando y tallándose los ojos del sueño que tenía, pero ya está parado para comer su rico ramen.

- **Ya estoy listo**.- comentó el rubio sin saber con quién estaba, porque no había abierto los ojos.- **¿Dónde está mi Ramen?**

- **Jajaja que divertido eres Naru-chan jajajajaj**.- No dejaba de reírse Tobi ante lo divertido que fue ver al rubio apurarse para comer.

- **No te rías de mi Tobi**.- dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero.

- **Vamos a comer**.- comento Tobi mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo lleva hacia la mesa.- **Te invito por qué soy un chico bueno.**

Al sentarse a desayunar ambos, Naruno desde que probó el primer bocado de su rico Ramen no pudo hablar, mientras Tobi miraba todo con una gran sonrisa bajo su máscara.

- **Tobi que edad tienes**.- preguntó el rubio cuando termino de desayunar.

- **Soy más viejo que tú pero más joven que Kakuzu**.

**-** **No es justo, yo solo tengo 17 años y todos ustedes son mayores que yo-ttebayo**.- comentó con su carita muy triste.

- **jajajaja .-** riendo el mayor.- **Es verdad que todos somos mayores qué tú.**

- **¿Quién eres realmente?, ¿Por qué te escondes detrás de esa mascara?**

- **Soy Tobi un chico bueno, pero es que estoy muy feo por eso la máscara**.- dijo con una voz llena de tristeza y dolor.

- **En verdad eres muy feo.**

- **Sí, estoy muy feo**.- dijo tristemente.

- **Más feo que Kisame o Zetsu.**

- **No tanto jajajaj Kisame feo jajjaja Zetsu feo jajajaj.-** decía entre risas Tobi feliz.

- **Y desde cuando usas la máscara.**

- **Desde hace mucho tiempo, no recuerdo cuando inicio**.- comento mientras se queda pensativo.- **Creo que desde la escuela, todos se burlaban de mí por ser feo**.- término diciendo el mayor con mucha tristeza en su voz.

- **No te pongas triste Tobi, tú eres muy bueno y lindo. A mí tampoco me trataban tan bien en la academia**.- dijo recordando Naruto.

- **Naru-chan vamos a jugar mejor siii**.- dijo el mayor volviendo a su personalidad juguetona.

- **Si vamos, así nos olvidamos de cómo nos trataban en la academia**.- expresó Naruto levantándose de la silla alegre.

Ambos dejaron la conversación que los dejo un poco triste a los dos. Así que para solucionar esto Tobi tomo de la mano a su nuevo amigo y lo llevo aun habitación contigua a la suya, pero esta estaba llena de juguetes, bromas y hasta video juegos que emociono por igual.

El rubio fascinado por la habitación de la diversión como le había puesto, le brillaron sus ojitos azules de tantas cosas que había y se puso a jugar con Tobi, casi a todo lo que tenía, pero se divirtieron mucho más con los videos juegos de Ninjas en donde el rubio la hacía de malo y el pelinegro de bueno.

Ambos se divirtieron mucho jugando, pero también platicaron sobre algunas bromas que habían hecho ellos; mientras Tobi a los de Akatsuki, Naruto a los de la aldea y hasta a sus sensei. Ellos se reían al recordar cada broma que contaban y eso había hecho olvidarse de todo.

Después de divertirse como locos, a los dos les dio por hable y fuero a comer algo rico... lo mismo que en el desayuno, ya sentado en la mesa comiendo...

- **Has tenido novio o novia**.- preguntó Naruto con curiosidad en su mirada.

- **No, nunca y tú.**

- **Tampoco**.- dijo triste y agregó.- **¿Y has besado a alguien?**

- **Si y tú, Naru-chan.**

- **Si y me gustó mucho su beso**-**ttebayo**.- dijo con gran ilusión el rubio ante los celos del mayor.- **Y a ti te gusto.**

- **Si me gusto... ¿Quién te beso? -** preguntó tocándole los labios al menor.

- **Fue Sasuke Uchiha, con él fue mi primer beso**.- comentó con una gran sonrisa.- **¿Y tuyo con quién?**

- **No me acuerdo su nombre, era un chico ciego. ¿Has estado con alguien en la cama? **- pregunto una voz que no era la de Tobi sino la del hombre.

**- Si muchas veces**.- dijo alegre Naruto.

- **Muchas.**- dijo la voz de ese hombre desconocido y pensó "_Y yo que pensaba que eras virgen_".- **Y te gusto mucho.**

- **Pues con unos si por qué son muy tranquilos, pero otros no porque se mueven mucho y hasta me quitan las sabanas**.- dijo enojado a recordar.

Cuando oyó eso, se rio internamente el hombre de cabellos negros, el pobre del zorrito no había entendió muy bien.

- **Naru-chan yo decía estar con un hombre íntimamente, tener relaciones sexuales**.- mientras habla el mayor, el rubio se iba sonrojando de poco a poco hasta tener la cara completamente roja de vergüenza.

- **No... y tú**.

- **Si, ya he estado con alguien.**

- **Y esa persona te vio el rostro**.- dijo curioso el rubio.

- **No, le tape los ojos con una venda para que no me viera, me da mucha vergüenza**.- decía esa voz pero sin perderse los movimientos del rubio y se dio cuenta que esta era su oportunidad para hacerlo suyo.- **Naru-chan quieres que te enseñe.**

- **Enseñarme qué Tobi**.- preguntó distraído el ojiazul.

- **Pues a estar con un hombre.**

- **No sé me da mucha pena y además a mí me gustaría que te quitaras la máscara porque si no como me vas a besar he**.- dijo Naruto apuntando con su dedito al mayor.

- **Fácil vamos a la cama, te voy a vendar los ojos y te voy a enseñar algo que nadie te ha enseñado**.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada bajo la máscara.

- **Así como Dei me enseño a utilizar la arcilla y Sasori hacer marionetas.**

- **Si, así pero mucho más rico.**

Ese hombre tomo la mano de Naruto y lo llevo hacia la cama donde lo sentó, saco una venda y comenzó a vendar los ojos del rubio, este dejándose por el mayor, con un poco de nerviosismo pero con ansias de aprender algo nuevo.

- **Ya te quitaste la máscara Tobi**.- pregunto el rubio curioso al no ver nada de nada.

- **Si, ya me la quite, y espero que disfrutes lo que sigue**.- dijo el pelinegro, no era Tobi ya estaba en el pasado desde hace rato, ahora ere la verdadera personalidad bajo esa mascara.

- **Te escucho la vos diferente, eres tú Tobi**.- pregunto nervioso el ojiazul.

- **Sí, soy Tobi.-** dijo esa voz.- **Pero sin la máscara puedes escucharme mejor**.

- **Debe ser eso. Y ahora qué vamos hacer.**

- **Tú calladito y cooperando zorrito**.- dijo mientras tocaba los labios del rubio con su dedos.

El mayor con las yemas de los dedos comenzó acariciar la mejilla, bajando lentamente hacia el cuello del rubio haciendo templar al pequeño, sonrió ante esto y paso a los besos, en sus mejillas, cerca de boquita Naruto, bajando lentamente besito a besito por su cuello y al mismo tiempo subiendo por él, pero nunca en la boca.

Naruto estaba nervioso en un inicio, pero le encanto cada caricia, cada beso pero él quería probar los labios del mayor que no se lo daba. Está impaciente por probar esos labios y saber cuál era su sabor y su textura.

- **Bésame ya-ttebayo.**

- **No zorrito, todavía no.**

El pelinegro siguió con los besos, pero ahora quitándole la ropa el pequeño, lentamente para que la misma ropa fuera una caricia para el zorrito, le gustaba como templaba ante sus carisias y eso le ponía a mil. Cuando Naruto ya no tenía la camisa, le comenzó a besar su pecho, sus pezones y sobre todo acariciarle su cuerpo.

Naruto al no soportar más, sin ver nada de nada, tomo la cara del mayor y le planto un beso que comenzó como una simple caricia, y poco a poco ambos fueron aumentando la intensidad del beso, volviéndose más apasionado, ambos comenzaron a tocarse, acariciarse y a sentirse.

Para el mayor fue una gran sorpresa el beso del zorrito pero le encanto lo apasionado que era, lo maravilloso que era ser correspondido. Mientras tanto, Naruto comenzó a besar el cuello del mayor, subiéndose sobre él para no dejarlo escapar para nada, mientras le quitaba la ropa al mayor, lo iba acariciaba con mucho cariño.

Ambos estaban muy excitados por sus mutuas carisias, ya que los dos estaban muy agitados, apenas respiraban, gemían con cada acaricia el otro, con cada beso y sobre todo cuando el rubio comenzó a dar brinquitos de emoción sobre la entrepierna del mayor.

Para el ojiazul fue algo nuevo estar con alguien que no podía ver, lo tocaba, lo escuchaba, lo olía pero no lo miraba y eso lo mataba de curiosidad para saber quién era él que estaba detrás de esa mascara. Así que sin qué se diera cuenta el mayor, se comenzó a quitar las vendas de los ojos mientras se tallaba mucho más sobre Tobi, sabiendo que este estaba tan emocionado que no se daría cuenta de nada.

- **Me gustas zorrito. Ahora vas a disfrutar mucho más**.- dijo el mayor mientras tomaba al rubio y le plantaba un beso mientras se quitaba el pantalón con desesperación al querer sentir mucho mejor al pequeño que se tallaba sobre él con tanta pasión.

Naruto vio su oportunidad de ver quien era en realizada Tobi, el chico bueno de Akatsuki, su amigo divertido y sobre todo el chico apasionado con el que estaba en esos momentos. Abrió los ojos despacio, con lentitud, mirando poco a poco a ese hombre con medio rostro lleno de cicatrices, no sabía de qué color los ojos por qué los tenia cerrado, miro su todo de piel y sus cabellos en conjunto y le recordó a Sasuke e Itachi.

- **TU ERES UN UCHIHA**.- grito Naruto quitándose de encima al mayor, enojado de saber que se trataba de otro Uchiha más.- **¿QUIÉN ERES?**

- **Soy Obito Uchiha**.- dijo el pelinegro serio mientras miraba al zorrito, ya no tenía por qué negar más su existencia.

Naruto miro mucho mejor al tal Obito, tenía medio cuerpo con cicatrices por quemaduras, un ojo en aspirar negro con banco y el otro rojo con 3 aspas, se parecía a Sasuke pero también a Itachi como buen Uchiha que era. Además se dio cuenta que tenía un buen cuerpo porque casi está desnudo, sino fuera por los boxes que estaban como carpa de circo.

- **¿Tu no estabas muerto?**

- **Obito murió hace mucho tiempo y ahora soy Tobi.**

- **¿Por qué este engaño?, no lo entiendo**.- dijo triste Naruto.

- **Yo era como tú, estaba enamorado de mi compañera de equipo mientras ella estaba enamorado de mi otro compañero. Yo desea ser Hokage como tú y ambos deseábamos ser alguien grande, popular e importante para la aldea.**

- **¿Por qué me quieres Obito Uchiha?**

- **Te quiero por qué tú eres como yo cuando tenía tu edad, era alegre feliz, simpático y hasta bromistas, pero mataron mis ilusiones**.- decía el pelinegro con enojo.

- **Todos han sido honestos, por qué tú no lo fuiste desde un inicio conmigo**.- dijo Naruto mirando al mayor.

- **Por qué no me convenía Naruto, tu no debería saber quién soy yo**.- decía Obito enojado.

- **No te preocupes que no voy a decir nada. Pero sabes eres como él, solo pensando en sus beneficios.**

- **Y quién es esa persona con la que me estas comparando.**

- **Para que quieres saberlo, si ambos tienen ambiciones muy grandes, ambos juegan sucio… siempre para ganar**.- dijo tristes el ojiazul recordando.

- **Dime quién es, ese ser tan parecido a mí.**

- **Nadie Obito Uchiha, solo mi pasado**.- dijo el rubio en voz baja y llena de tristeza.- **Sabes como Tobi fuiste un gran amigo, me divertí mucho con él, pero como Obito sentí nuevas sensaciones que nunca había sentido en mi piel...**

- **Así que te gusto**.- dijo el mayor con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- **Si me gusto**.- dijo con la cabeza agachada el ojiazul para agregar.- **Obito Uchiha te perdono de corazón, eres alguien que ya sufrido mucho pero no por eso, puedes esconderte y fingir ser otra persona.**

Naruto después de esa tristeza palabras le dio un beso a Obito, para después ponerse su ropa rápidamente y se fue al sillón que estaba en la habitación del mayor y se hizo bolita en él, abrazando a su Chibi Naru con dolor, con tristeza y sufrimiento, pero sabiendo que había perdonado a Obito desde fondo de su corazón.

Cuando ya estaba dormido el zorrito Obito se le acerca y le da un beso en sus labios, lo toma en sus brazos, lo lleva a su cama para que descansa mucho mejor.

- **Perdóname pequeño, tú tienes toda la razón**.- dijo acariciando su bello rostro.- **Te quiero Naruto.**

* * *

**Nota Final: **

_Hola a tod s l s lectores que han estado leyendo esta historia y más a los que toman un poquito más de su tiempo para enviarme sus opiniones sobre este fic, que hacen que me alienta a seguir con los demás capítulos._

Antes que nada lo siento por la tardanza pero tuve que escribir de nuevo el capítulo por problemas con mi computadora… Además espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de Tobi/Obito con Naruto, sé que lo deje medio feo al final, pero no me dio para más, pero de una forma me gusto porque Naruto debe saber bien con quien va a pasar su vida.

Por otra parte, sé que he tenido muchos errores en cada capítulo pero no tengo tiempo para revisar cada uno de los capítulos y además pienso que cuando uno escribe algo, por más que lo revise no ve todos los errores, necesita unos nuevos ojos para ver esos errores e indicarlos. Así que si alguien quiere ser mi Beta en este fic o en otro, me encantaría mucho su ayuda en verdad. Sería una gran honor para mí si alguien desea ser mi Beta porque en verdad si necesito su ayuda.

Por último, decirles que el siguiente capítulo se titula: "**EL MUNDO DE LAS PLANTAS".**

Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga Milady Potter.

**PD:** Amigos y Amigas que han estado siguiendo esta historia les quiero comunicar que motivos de que mi computadora se descompusiera y perdiera el total de la memoria, no sé cuándo actualicé desde ahora, lo siento en verdad, pero esta vez no estuvo en mí, sino en la computadora. Además lo siento por la tardanza pero ya ven, cuando uno menos lo espera pasan cosas inesperadas en la vida.


	13. MINI ESPECIAL

**RESUMEN: **Akatsuki y algunos amigos del rubio reunidos en la Cueva de la organización para platicar sobre el bienestar del mismo.

**DEDICADO A: **kane-noona... Por su gran idea de "Yo creo que todos en akatsuki deben ir a por Danzou, Miren al maldito ese que decir semejantes cosas del rubito" (Comentario del capítulo 10)

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::: **CUEVA AKATSUKI **::::::::::::::::::

Dentro de la cueva de Akatsuki estaba pasando algo muy pero muy extraño, ya que están todos los de Akatsuki se encontraban reunidos en la sala de su "hogar" con excepción de Zetsu que estaba platicando con Naruto sobre su decisión de renunciar a él, pero eso no era lo extraño el asunto, sino que también estaban todos, bueno no todos los amigos del Rubio que pelearon por su amor.

Se encontraban Neji, Gaara y sus hermanos Kankuru y Tamari., Sai, Shikamaru, Konahamaru y hasta Sasuke está ahí siendo detenido por su equipo integrado por Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu para que no matara a su hermano Itachi. Pero no iban a faltar Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi e Iruka, todos los demás amigos del rubio estaban protegiendo a Konoha.

-** NO ENTIENDO QUE HACEN TODOS USTEDES AQUÍ**.- gritaba Pein al mismo tiempo que se tomado unas pastillas para controlar el dolor de cabeza.

- **Nos invitó Zetsu**.- dijo tranquilamente Sai mirando a todos sus enemigos.

- **Queremos hacer una tregua a favor de que todos queremos a Naruto**.- decía Iruka tranquilamente sentado en los fuertes brazos de su amado Kakashi.

- **Y por qué debemos creer que no viene en camino más ninjas para atacarnos.**- quiso saber Kisame sin soltar a su amada espada.

- **Porque todos amamos más que nada de Naruto**.- comentó esta vez Tamari.

- **Además los amigos de Naruto también son nuestros amigos**.- indicó con una gran sonrisa Sai.- **O eso dice los libros que he...**

- **Sai mejor cállate, que esto lo resuelvo yo**.- manifestó molesta la rubia de gran pechonalidad.

-** ¿Qué es lo que quieres Tsunade?** - preguntó Konan.

- **Han odio decir "Los enemigos de nuestros enemigos son mis amigos"**

- **Si, ¿Por qué?**

- **Pues Danzou hizo que todo el pueblo de Konoha le dieran la espalda a Naruto**.- comentó muy enojada Tsunade a la peliazul.

- **Es está catalogado actualmente como una persona no grata para nuestra aldea**.- indicó con tristeza Iruka.

- **Explícate mejor**.- señaló muy interesado Kakuzu.

- **Desde que se enteró Danzou que Naruto había desapareció y al mismo tiempo ustedes se calmaron, él pensó o mejor dicho, convenció a los anciano de declarar a Naruto una persona no grata de Konoha. **

- **Es como decir, un enemigo más para nuestra aldea**.- señaló esta vez Neji.

**- Y mi niño que la amaba mucho.-** comentó llorando Iruka.

- **Quiere decir que nuestro amado Naruto no puede regresar a su hogar**.- dijo más para sí, que para los demás Sasori.

- **No sin ser atado por los ninjas de la aldea...**- iba diciéndolo Jiraiya.

- **Y todo esto, por orden el consejo de ancianos**.- terminó diciendo Tsunade.

- **Y toda la culpa es de Danzou**.- comentó muy enojado Iruka.

- **Si, él siempre ha tenido de enemigo a Naruto**.- indicó Sai, mientras camina mirando mucho mejor a sus "enemigos" y agrego con una de sus características sonrisas. - **Él me ordeno vigilar a Naruto, pero es mi amigo y nunca le haría daño.**

- **Pero hasta el momento no han constado... ¿Porque están aquí? **- preguntó Pein.

- **Para evitar que Naruto vaya a la aldea y sufra al ser atacado por todos**.- habló esta vez Konahamaru.

- **Nosotros como amigos de Naruto estamos entre la espada y la pared, al no poder hacer nada, como Ninja de Konoha debemos obedecer las órdenes de nuestros superiores en contra de nuestros sentimientos**.- explicó con tristeza Neji.

- **Y si Naruto va, nosotros debemos atacarlo para que no entre a la aldea.**- señaló esta vez Sai.

-** Esto es de más problemático, si no lo atacamos también seremos repudiados como él.**- terminó de explicar Shikamaru.

- **Por eso venimos hacer una tregua, por el bien de Naruto**.- indicó esta vez Tsunade.

- **Pero ¿quién les dijo la ubicación de nuestra cueva?** - preguntó un frustrado Pain.

- **Zetsu**.- dijeron al mismo tiempo todos "los invitados".

- **Ese desgraciado que desde que se enamoró del Yamanaka hace cada cosa sin mi autorización.**

- **Pero, ¿quién gano el torneo?**

- **¿De cuál torneo hablas Itachi?**

- **No sabes Pain**.- comentó Itachi mirando a su superior con una sonrisa de superioridad.- **Del que sé organizo para ver quien suplantaba a Zetsu con Naruto.**

- **Y porque no estuve enterado de esa situación.**

- **No lo vez Jefe, era porque solo podría participar los amigos de Naruto o enamorado de él, fuera de esta cueva um**.- comentó esta vez Deidara.

- **Y quien fue el afortunado que Jashin-sama quiere felicitar**.- quiso saber Hidan con macabra sonrisa en sus labios.

- **Y eso importa ahora Hidan.**

- **Como que no, Jashin-sama los matara si no le dicen quien gano.**- expresó un enojado Hidan.

- **Lo que debemos hacer es como hacer para que quiten esa fea restricción para nuestro niño y además vengarnos**.- comentó Iruka ignorando al fanático de Jashin.

- **Si venganza, me gusta esa palabra.**

- **Todos lo sabemos Sasuke**.- dijeron los tres integrantes de su equipo al mismo tiempo.

- **¿Quién te invito emo?** - preguntó Sai.

- **Mira copia barata, mi Aniki vive aquí, así que yo puedo venir cuando a mí se me antoje, te quedo claro**.- señaló enojado dejando al mismo tiempo a más de uno con la boca abierta con lo que dijo.

- **Ototo yo también te quiero**.- dijo un emocionado Itachi.

- **Cállate Anike que después hablamos tú y yo. Ahora es más importante la felicidad de Naruto.**

- **Este también es bipolar**.- dijo Sasori y Dei al mismo tiempo.

- **Cambiando de tema... cuando salga Zetsu, planearemos algo contra Danzo que desde esta misma noche no vivira más jajajaja**.- comentó Pain.

- **No queremos que muera**.- dijo Tsunade, preocupa por el consejo de ancianos.

- **Es lo mejor, él es una persona que si sigue viviendo puede hacerle mucho daño a Naruto**.- dijo esta vez una seria voz detrás de la máscara del tierno Tobi.

- **Además una muerte más en nuestro historial no pasara más. ¿Verdad Chicos?** - indicó Kisame macabramente.

- **Kakuzu ya puedes tener un corazón más**.- comentó Hidan a su compañero.

- **Esta loco o que Hidan, primero muerto que tener su corazón.**

- **Clámate Kakuzu que te entendemos, y mejor organicen sus cosas**.- comentó Konan.

Después de media hora de estar esperando a que saliera Zetsu, los de Akatsuki ya estuvieran preparados para "la guerra" contra Danzou y los amigos de Naruto también ya estaban preparados, mucho se tuvieron que ir a comunicarles esta información a los demás que están protegiendo la aldea y solo se quedaron Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke y su equipo, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade y Jiraiya.

- **Por fin sales Zetsu.**

- **¿Qué vamos a la guerra?** - preguntó Zetsu al ver a sus compañero más que listos con sus armas.

- **Casi Zetsu, tenemos un problema que debemos resolver, ahorita de lo decimos**.- decía Konan.

- **Primero debemos saber quién JODIDOS GANO**.- expresó un enojado Hidan- **PORQUE SINO ME LO DICE JASHIN-SAMA LOS MATARÁ.**

- **¿Este siempre es así? **- preguntó Iruka.

- **Desgraciadamente sí.**- dijo una apenada Konan.

- **Que problemática es tu vida**.- comentó Shikamaru.

- **Si, pero me divierto mucho con sus tonterías. Y como la única mujer tengo muchos privilegios.- **dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- **Ya está esperándote...**- comentó Zetsu.

Cuando dijo eso la planta de Akatsuki, esta persona dio indicaciones antes de irse a enamorar a su rubio de hermosos ojos azules.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Final: **

_Hola a tod s l s lectores que han estado leyendo esta historia y más a los que toman un poquito más de su tiempo para enviarme sus opiniones sobre este fic, que hacen que me alienta a seguir con los demás capítulos._

Bueno amigos y amigas este mini capítulo especial lo acabo de hacer en mis aburridas clases, así que quise terminarlo pronto para traérselo, ya que siento culpable por no haber cumplido con la entrega a tiempo de cada uno de los capítulos.

Esta idea como dije, no se me ocurrió a mí, ya que fue un comentario de kane-noona (FanFiction) que se me hizo muy interesantes y pues aquí se los traje,

Por último, decirles que el siguiente capítulo se titula: "**EL MUNDO DE LAS PLANTAS" **sino pasa nada que espero que no, el martes 18 de junio se los traigo, ya tengo la base del capítulo.

Bueno, nos vemos y cuídense mucho.

Los quiere su amiga **_Milady Potter._**

**PD:** Muchas gracias a todos por sus votos tanto en **amor-yaoi** como en **FanFiction, **además muchas GRACIAS por sus comentarios que los he tomado en cuenta a todos y si se me paso contestar a alguien lo siento mucho en verdad, intento siempre contestar todos y cada uno de ellos, ver sus opiniones y si es posible aplicarlas en el fic.


	14. EL MUNDO DE LAS PLANTAS

**EL MUNDO DE LAS PLANTAS**

**RESUMEN**: Él último Akatsuki le dirá al zorrito que ha renunciado a su amor, y le hablara sobre su verdadero amor. Pero también, como pasará el resto del día con alguien que gano su derecho a conquistar su corazón.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **La parte Negra de Zetsu será "KURO Z" y la parte Blanca será "SHIRO Z" para mayor identificación entre los dos parte de Zetsu.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::: **PRÍNCIPE ZETSU **::::::::::::::::::

Zetsu estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo triste. Su felicidad se debía que estaba con el amor de su vida, que ya mero lo perdía por tonterías, pero ahora que lo había recuperado no lo iba a dejar irse nunca más. Pero su tristeza no se quitaba, porque era el momento de revelarle al zorrito que él ya no estaba participando, para ganarse su corazón porque él ya había encontrado al dueño de su corazón.

También tenía que decirle que había alguien que había ganado el derecho de pasar el día con él, una persona que había luchado hasta desfallecer por estar ahí con él, decirle lo que siente y sobre todo, intentar conquistar su corazón... tanto o igual que sus compañeros.

Su líder no quiso decirle nada el Zorrito así que le dejaron todo el paquete a él, pero que más podia hacer, que ser valiente y hablarle con la verdad al pequeño que había conquistado su corazón, pero con el mismo amor que le tenía a su amado Inoichi sino con una amor más inocente y tierno.

Esa mañana había pensado en muchas formas de revelarle la verdad a Naruto, pero todavía no estaba seguro de cómo decirle, pero con el gran corazón del zorrito sabía que lo iba a perdonar y lo iba a felicitar por encontrar su verdadero amor.

Cuando estaba de lo más pensativo aparece Tobi en la puerta con el pequeño en los brazo, así que lo toma con calma y lo lleva a la cama, para que siguiera durmiendo y él aprovecharía para poder bañarse y poder ir a ver a su pareja después de hablar con la verdad con Naruto.

- **Sigue descansando zorrito, que ahora regreso**.- dijo Shiro Z.

Zetsu tomo sus cosas para irse a bañar, sin darse cuenta de que Naruto ya estaba abriendo los ojos, observando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Para los ojos azules podía mirar una hermosa cascada, un hermoso jardín con bellas flores pero del otro lado había platas que se miraban muy feas. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a oler las flores, a observar la diversidad de colores, formas y texturas de cada una de las flores que tenía el dueño de la habitación.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta comenzó a escuchar el correr el agua, pero sabía que no era la cascada sino otro tipo de caída, así que inició a caminar despacito y con calma hacia el sonido del agua, y se encontró con una puerta, así como él no es nada curioso, abrió despacito la puerta para ver qué pasaba, pero no se esperaba nada de lo que estaba viendo.

Era Zetsu él que se estaba bañando, se encontraba completamente desnudo, se podía ver claramente todo su cuerpo que estaba dividida por dos colores. Su pene y pompis también estaban con dos colores diferentes. Al ver esto comenzó a sonrojarse sin poder quitar sus ojos de su pene grande y sabroso, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su culito que al inclinarse Zetsu, pudo ver más haya que lo había pensado en un inicio al estar observando detenidamente al bicolor.

Por otra parte, Zetsu estaba tan concentrado bañándose y recordando los mejores momentos que había vivido con su amado, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto, él tranquilamente se bañaba, pero después de un tiempo se sintió observado y volteo y se encuentra con Naruto completamente rojo y con la boca abierta, así que rápidamente se tapa con una toalla...

- **¿Que estas asiendo ahí? **- comento tímidamente Shiro Z.

- **Te gusto zorrito pervertido**.- dijo coquetamente Kuro Z con una gran sonrisa.

-** Y-yo lo siento**.- solo pudo decir Naruto ante de cerrar la puerta y poder soltar el aire que no sabía que contenía al estar viendo el cuerpo de Zetsu.

Después de unos minutos Zetsu sale del baño y encuentra al zorrito sentado en la cama, mirando todo y se miraba hasta tierno e inocente, pero después de lo que había pasado, sabía que solo tenía la carita de inocente.

- **Te gusto lo que viste**.- preguntó Kuro Z.

- **En verdad lo siento, no quería verte así, pero no sé qué me paso.- **contestó tímidamente Naruto.

- **Bueno, te perdono esta vez**.- dijo Shiro Z con una gran sonrisa.

- **Sobre todo porque necesitamos hablar**.- comento tranquilo las dos parte de Zetsu al mismo tiempo, mientras que tomaba la mano de Naruto y lo guiaba por su habitación hacia una mesa.

- **¿Quieres comer primero? - **preguntó amable Shiro Z.

- **Si, me encantaría-tebbayo.-** contesto Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Después de un rato de estar comiendo en completo silencio entre los dos, Zetsu se dio cuenta de lo parecido que eran su amor con el pequeño zorrito, ambos de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, pero había muchas diferencia, Naruto tenía la carita de niño, mientras su Inoichi de un hombre hecho y derecho, algo que le encanto mucho.

- **Zetsu de qué querías hablar**.- preguntó curioso Naruto, sin poder más con la curiosidad.

- **Naruto tú sabes que en un inicio nosotros te declaramos nuestro amor... - **inició Shiro Z hablando con calma.

- **Pero la verdad es que estamos enamorados de alguien más... -** continuó hablando Kuro Z.

- **De una persona muy especial para nosotros...**

- **Alguien que se parece a ti, pero no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que lo amábamos mucho...**

- **Nosotros te pedimos perdón por ello.- **termino diciendo con preocupación Shiro Z.

**- Zetsu… ¿Yo lo conozco?** - preguntó Naruto imaginado quien podía ser el amor de Zetsu.

**- Si... - **decía Shiro Z sin poder continuar.

**- Es el guapo y sexy papá de Ino tu amiga**.- dijo con una sonrisa de pervertido Kuro Z.

**- El señor Yamanaka.- **preguntó extrañado el rubio y sobre todo con la boca abierta imaginándoselos juntos.

**- Si, él es el amor de nuestra vida...-** contestó Kuro Z.

**- Una persona que nos corresponde, aunque seamos muy raros.**- dijo esta vez Kuro Z.

**- ¿Zetsu ustedes se quieren mucho? - **preguntó un curioso zorrito.

**- Si nos amamos.- **dijeron las dos partes de Zetsu al mismo tiempo.

**- Y que pasa conmigo este día.**- preguntó algo intranquilo Naruto porque no sabía que iba pasar con él.

- **Bueno, cuando nos dimos cuenta del gran amor que le teníamos a Inoichi, renunciamos a tu amor**...- decía Shiro Z hasta que lo interrumpieron.

**- Así que tuve la brillante idea...- **decía Kuro Z

**- Si fue mía negrito...- dijo enojado **Shiro Z.

**- Mira blanquito, esa idea fue mía así que te callas o le dijo a Inoichi que me estas molestando de nuevo...**

**- Pero él que me molesta siempre eres tú, no es justo.**- dijo Shiro Z llorando.

- **Me vas a dejar continuar o qué.- **indicó ya enojado Kuro Z.

- **Está bien, continúa con tus mentiras de mier...**

- **Zetsu dejen de pelear que estoy aquí.**

- **Bueno, bueno continuo**.- decía Kuro Z.- **Con mi brillante idea, hicimos una convocatoria para una mega pelea por tu amor.**

- **¿Cómo?** - preguntó sobre saltado Naruto.

- **Si, muchos de tus amigos y otros que no, pelearon por tener el honor de pasar un día contigo y conquistar tu amor**.- dijo esta vez Shiro Z.

- **Y quien ganó**.- preguntó Naruto sin dar a crédito lo que Zetsu había hecho, pero sobre todo no quería saber quiénes habían participado en esa locura.

-** Es una sorpresa pequeño pervertido.- **dijo riéndose Kuro Z.

- **Deja de decirle así**.- dijo enojado Shiro Z y agrego mirando al rubio.- Antes** queremos saber si aceptas pasar día con alguien más que no seamos nosotros.**

- **No viste como estaba babeando por nosotros**. - dijo con una gran sonrisa Kuro Z.- **Además te la vas a pasar muy bien con él, ya que era todo un pequeño perver...**

- **Deja de llamarlo así, o le digo a Inoichi que estuviste molestando a Naruto.**

- **Ho, está bien. No me dejas divertirme con el pequeño zorrito**.- comentó molesto Kuru Z.

- **Acepto**.- contestó el rubio ignorando las peleas de Zetsu, ya entendía porque lo llamaban bipolar sus compañero de cueva.

- **Además te vas a llevar bien con él, porque es un gran amigo tuyo.**

-** Pues tengo muchos...**

**- Pero sabemos que este va ser especial.- **dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Shiro Z.

**- Zetsu... ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado de una persona?**

**- ¿Cuál versión quiere oír? - **dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos parte de Zetsu.

**- No entiendo.**

**- La de este blanquito o la mía.**

**- Pues la de los dos**...- indico con algo nervioso el rubio.

**- Está bien, como estoy de buenas porque en un ratito más vamos a estar con nuestro amor, puedes iniciar Shiro Z.**

**- Que amable de tu parte Kuro Z. Que puedo decirle sobre que se siente, cada persona siente el amor de diferente manera, yo siento una gran alegría al estar con él, me gusta verlo feliz porque también lo soy, cuando está muy triste me siento desesperado para que vuelva a tener una hermosa sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. **

** Lo amo con todo mi ser, estar enamorado de él, es lo mejor que me haya pasado porque me acepta tan cual como soy, sin importarle mi apariencia física, sin importarle que estoy en esta organización, por eso me enamore de él. Pero hay algo más, cuando estoy con él, siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora o mariposas en el estómago; cuando me mira o con un siempre rose con su manos... ya imaginara cuando me tiendo cuando él me besa o abrasa... soy el hombre/planta más feliz del mundo y como me siento, quiero que él se sienta.**

**- Yo sentía eso por el teme**.- dijo triste Naruto.

**- Y ahora que siente pequeño.-** preguntó Shiro Z.

**- No sé, cada uno de ustedes es diferente, cada uno ha sufrido mucho y me encantaría hacerlos felices a todo, pero no se puede verdad.-** comentó tristemente el rubio a la parte blanca de Zetsu.

**- No pequeño, no se puede, pero sí sé qué cuando tú seas feliz, ellos también lo van a estar sin importarles que no estar con ellos, ya que tú corazón va saber a quién elegir en su momento.**

**- ¿Cuándo va ser?**

**- Cuando estés preparado para saber la verdad, te vas a dar cuenta y vas a sonreír de la felicidad.**

**- He ustedes dos, yo también estoy aquí no soy invisible o sí**.- dijo Kuro Z enojado de que lo ignoraran.

- **Lo sentimos negrito, ahora sí dile lo que tú siente.**

- **Bueno, no soy tan sentimental como Shiro, pero si les puedo decir a los dos que Inoichi es el amor de mi vida y que con él aprendí que era estar enamorado, que era sentir ser amado y sobre todo, con él experimenté que todos los días puedo sentir algo nuevo, una nueva sensación de placer, de amor, de ternura y esperanza.**

- **Que lindo Kuro-chan**.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Naruto.

**- Naruto no está enojado con nosotros por este cambio.**

**- No, porqué ustedes merecen ser felices, y si son felices con él, pues yo lo perdono por quizas pronto encuentre a la persona que me haga sentir bien como ustedes se siente con él.**

**- Bueno pequeño es hora de irnos, y tú te quedas aquí.- **comentó Shiro Z.

**- Es verdad, ya se nos está haciendo tarde para vernos con Inoichi.- **dijo Kuro Z.

**- Te cuidas y que te vaya bien.**

**- Y no seas tan pervertido.**

Y así Zetsu se fue dándole un pequeño beso a Naruto, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y sobre todo, con la curiosidad de saber quién es la persona que estaría con él, lo que quedaba del día.

No había pasado ni 5 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y entre una persona, haciendo que Naruto sonríe de felicidad.

**- Naruto.**

**- Nunca pensé que fueras tú...**

**- Estabas esperando a alguien más Naruto.- **expresó triste el invitado ante la reacción del rubio.

**_::::: ... CONTINUARÁ... :::::_**

* * *

**Nota Final: **

_Hola a to lectores que han estado leyendo esta historia y más a los que toman un poquito más de su tiempo para enviarme sus opiniones sobre este fic, que hacen que me alienta a seguir con los demás capítulos._

_:::: :) :) :) :::::_

**Hola a todos:**

Me les adelanto un día porque estaré muy ocupada estos días por qué se casará una amiga y soy su dama de honor, por lo tanto no sé cuando les traiga la segunda parte de este capítulo.

Además quiero decirles a las que me enviaron sus comentarios, en una oportunidad que tenga se los voy a responder todos y cada uno de ellos.

Por otras parte, no sé qué les parezca la curiosidad tan fuerte que tiene Naruto, pero fue interesante porque yo quería saber varias cosa de Zetsu y por Zetsu está feliz de irse con su amado.

El siguiente capítulo no sé cuándo se los traiga pero espero no excederme de dos semanas, ya tengo al ganador pero quiero que sea una gran sorpresa para todos. Uno tuvo 7 votos contras 9 el ganador.

Por último, decirles que el siguiente capítulo se titula: "**EL MUNDO DE LAS PLANTAS CON UN INVITADO ESPECIAL".**

Cuídense mucho.

Lo quiere su amiga **_Milady Potter_**.

**PD:** Muchas gracias a todos por sus votos tanto en **amor-yaoi** como en **FanFiction, **además muchas GRACIAS por sus comentarios que los he tomado en cuenta a todos y si se me paso contestar a alguien lo siento mucho en verdad, intento siempre contestar todos y cada uno de ellos, ver sus opiniones y si es posible aplicarlas en el fic.


	15. EL MUNDO DE LAS PLANTAS 2

**EL MUNDO DE LAS PLANTAS 2**

**RESUMEN: **Hoy conoceremos al invitado especial, el que se ganó su lugar en una gran pelea con los mejores ninja (bueno no todos). Hoy veremos que el amor se puede ver de diferentes formas y que no siempre tu corazón puede ganar.

**IMPORTANTE: ****_Hoy iniciamos votaciones para saber quién gana el corazón de Naruto, solo por una semana y las reglas están al final del capítulo no. _**

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::: **PRÍNCIPE DESCONOCIDO **::::::::::::::::::

_No había pasado ni 5 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y entre una persona, haciendo que Naruto sonríe de felicidad._

**_- Naruto._**

**_- Nunca pensé que fueras tú..._**

**_- Estabas esperando a alguien más Naruto.- _**_expresó triste el invitado ante la reacción del rubio._

- **No, solo que no sabía quién iba a venir**.- dijo tímidamente Naruto.

- **Sabes porque vengo, ¿verdad?** - comentó en invitado sin mover ningún musculo más, se quedó ahí parado sin poder abrazar a su amor.

Naruto por su parte, tampoco se movió, se quedó quieto ahí observando al recién llegado y sin saber qué hace, pero algo si sabía que la persona que acababa de llegar era alguien importante en su vida.

- **Si, solo que han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no crees?**

- **Si, es verdad. Pero sabes que te amo Naruto**.- dijo queriendo dar un paso al frente, pero no podía.

- **Al igual que yo, pero...**

- **Sabia que había un pero, pero antes de lo que me digas ese pero, necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas que han pasado haya a fuera.**

- **¿Cómo están?**

- **Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, todos nos organizamos para investigar tu paradero, nadie sabía si estabas vivo o muerto, ya que no había ningún rastro tuyo desde tu última misión**.- reclamo el invitado sin poner dar ningún paso porque está muy molesto en esos momentos.

- **Yo cambie de camino para llegar a la aldea, en el bosque me encontré con Sasuke y quería cumplir mi promesa de regresarlo, pero no puede y pues Konan me encontró y me trago aquí...**- comento Naruto abrazándose a sí mismo recordando ese día, pero sobre todo al recordar a sus amigos y de lo egoísta que había sido.

- **¿Por qué no regresaste con los tuyo?** - quiso saber el invitado para entender mejor a su amigo.

- **Al principio porque no podía, después porque me sentí como en una familia, me cuidaban, me trataban muy bien y...**

- **Pero te olvidaste de nosotros, de tus amigos, de las personas que te amados con todo el corazón... te tu verdadera familia.**

- **Lo siento mucho, pero...**

- **¿Por qué Naruto?, todos sufrimos por no sabes nada de ti. Por saber si estas vivo o no, todos llorando por ti.**

- **Perdóname, por favor**.- pronuncio estas palabras con lágrimas en sus ojos pero no se acercaba a su amigo.

- **¿Qué te hicimos para que te olvidaras de nosotros Naruto? **- quiso saber.

- **Nada, ustedes son como una familia pero aquí me dieron algo que ustedes no me podían dar...**

- **¿Qué Naruto?... Amor, Cariño, Amistad, Protección, Cuidado, ¿Dime qué?**

- **Me equivoque ¿verdad?**

- **Si, mi hermoso niño de ojos azules.**

- **Hace mucho que no me llamabas así.**

- **Te extrañaba mucho Naruto, no sabes cuantas veces quería dejar a lado todo, mis amigos, familia y hasta la aldea para venir por ti y secuestrarte...**

- **¿Por qué nunca lo hiciste?**

- **Por qué tú amas a Sasuke o no.**

- **Ya no sé, estos días con cada uno de los Akatsuki han hecho que mis sentimientos cambien, que mi corazón no sepa a donde dirigirme y creo que tú eres uno más que viene a intentar conquistar este loco corazón, que desde hace mucho tiempo solo ha tenido un dueño.**

- **Al igual que yo te entregué mi corazón aquel día, entiendo que tú lo entregaras, pero tú ese día me dijiste que nunca tuviste la oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba o me equivoco.**

- **No**. -pronuncio con gran tristeza.- **Es verdad, pero el día que lo encontré se lo dije, pero creo que no me escucho, así que en verdad nunca ha pasado.**

- **Naruto, estoy aquí como un enamorado por un chico escandaloso y amante del ramen, pero también estoy aquí como tu amigo, uno que se preocupa por ti de corazón.**

- **Gracias Gaara, no sabes cuánto te extrañaba.**- dijo Naruto por fin corriendo en brazos del pelirrojo y llorando en sus brazos.

- **Y yo bonito.**

Así ambos quedaron abrazados, desde hace tiempo que no estaban juntos ni se complementaban también... rojo-rubio, verde-azul y blanco-moreno. Ambos uno solo en ese abrazo, pero había una gran diferencia en esta unión, uno amaba con todo su ser y el otro estaba muy confundido.

- **Sabes Naruto, hoy todas las personas que te quieren van a pelear por que tú seas feliz, para que por fin te reconozcan como siempre ha deseado.**

- **No entiendo.**

- **Danzou invento muchas cosas que hicieron que los ancianos te declaran como persona no grata para la aldea de Konoha...**

- **Ya no puedo entrar a mi hogar... **– preguntó Naruto con mucho dolor en su voz.

- **Tú hogar siempre está en tu corazón con la persona que amabas, y yo deseo conquistar tu hermoso corazón porque me enamore de ti el mismo día que me salvaste de morir en mi soledad y tristeza.**

- **Ambos vivimos muchas cosas parecidas pero tú tienes algo que yo no Gaara...**

- **¿Qué mi niño?**

- **Una familia que te quiere, quizás al principio no fue así pero ahora tus hermanos te aman y cuidante de ti, aunque tú no lo necesites, yo ni siguiera se quiénes son mis verdaderos padres y...**

- **Mi hermoso niño, tu familia somos tus amigos, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi y mucho más que están haciendo todo lo posible en estos momentos para que tú seas en verdad feliz, para que ya no sufras, eras muy importante para muchas personas, porque con tu gran corazón lograste cambiar algo en ellos que los hicieron mejores personas.**

- **Yo hice eso...**

- **Claro que sí Naruto. Cambiaste a mucho y todos ellos te quieren como un amigo, un hermano, una pareja, un hijo y hasta un nieto.**

- **¿Un nieto?**

- **Jiraiya.**

- **Ero-sennin no creo que me quiera como su nieto.**

- **Él desde que eras muy pequeño te ha cuidado o no.**

- **Si, es verdad. Sabes una cosa**.- dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a Gaara para irse a sentar sobre la cama de Zetsu.- **Fui un egoísta en olvidarme de todos ustedes, de no volver ni enviar un mensaje de que estaba bien, no hice nada y me quede aquí obteniendo algo que ahí en Konoha ya tenía desde hace mucho.**

- **¿Y qué es?**

- **Una familia.**

- **Pero Akatsuki que son para ti ahora**.- quiso saber Gaara, al ver tan cambiado a su mejor amigo.

- **Ellos son como mis hermanos mayores, pero al mismo tiempo sé que todos creen estar enamorado de mí, pero no es cierto para varios solo es una ilusión, pero hay algunos que tiene todo el corazón puesto en mi decisión al final de día.**

- **Veo que ya no puedo hacer nada para conquistar tu corazón.**

- **Gaara nunca te he mentido y ahora no lo voy hacer, tú era una gran persona y si Sasuke no hubiera estado en mi vida, me hubiera enamorado de ti.**

- **¿En verdad?**

- **Si, así como tengo un loco corazón te doy la oportunidad de conquistarme y hacerme feliz, pero...**

- **Dímelo.**

- **No te puedo asegura que al final de esta gran aventura por estos 9 mundo, mi corazón te elija. Eres muy importante para mí, y quiero saber sí seguirás siendo mi amigo si no te elijo al final.**

- **Siempre contaras conmigo, ya sea como una pareja o un simple amigo.**

- **Gracias Gaara. **

- **De nada mi niño hermoso.**

Los dos quedaron callados en ese momento, sin saber que más agregar en esa conversación... Gaara por su parte sabía que tenía una gran oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar y Naruto un nuevo pretendiente, pero sobre todo un amigo.

- **Vámonos de aquí.**

- **¿A dónde?**

- **A divertirnos...**

- **¿No entiendo?**

- **Te quiero dar un final hermoso a tu gran aventura, quiero ofrecerte mi corazón en bandeja de plata, quiero demostrarte cuando te amo, pero en este ambiente no es lo mío.**

- **Está bien, salgamos de aquí y disfrutemos nuestro día**.

Gaara tomo la mano de Naruto para guiarlo hacia fuera de la cueva, caminaron sin pronunciar palabra y llegaron al bosque pero siguieron caminando calmadamente pero al mismo tiempo con ansiedad de saber a dónde llegaría todo eso.

En medio de ese bosque se encontraba un rio y ahí estaba una manta con una canasta, Naruto se sorprendió mientras que Gaara solo sonrió al saber que sus hermanos habían hecho eso por él, porque ellos lo querían y quieran que fuera feliz con el rubio revoltoso.

- **Te gusta mi sorpresa.**

- **Me encanta Gaara**.- dijo Naruto abrazando al pelirrojo y viéndolo con gran admiración.

- **Quiere comer algo**.

- **Me gustaría bañarme antes**.- comentó el rubio mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa dejándose solo los boxes que traía puestos.- **Vamos Gaara báñate conmigo.**

- **No me gusta mucho el agua.**

- **Hazlo por mi.-** dijo Naruto haciendo un lindo puchero.

- **Está bien, tú ganas**.

Ambos ya en ropa interior entraron al agua que esta rica, ni caliente ni helada, una temperatura muy agradable para ambos, en ella ambos jugaron como niños, riéndose, divirtiendo, pasando un momento agradable y siendo ellos mismo, bueno para que mentir, más el rubio que él pelirrojo.

Al estar jugando sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, se comenzaron a acercarse, y se dieron un gran abrazo, pero después comenzarse a besar, acariciarse y a jugar con sus manos sobre el cuerpo del otro. Reconociendo el terreno por el que estaban pasado cada uno de los dos.

Gaara está a la mil maravilla porque nunca pensó llegar a esto con su rubio amigo, pero se está muy bien, besarlo y ser correspondido pero más cuando Naruto todo su hombría por debajo del agua de se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba.

- **No hagas esto Naruto**.- dijo el pelirrojo separándose del rubio mientras camina hacia fuera del rio.

- **No te gusto**.- preguntó preocupado el rubio.

- **Me encanto, pero me hubiera gustado más si en verdad sintiera algo por mí.**

- **Y lo siento Gaara, yo…**

- **Pero nada Naruto, lo tuyo no es amor de que me gustaría, solo me quieres como un amigo o tal vez como un hermano pero no como una pareja o sí.**

- **Yo no sé qué decir.**

- **Porque es verdad, Naruto te amo pero antes de obligarte a quererme como yo te quiero, deseo tu felicidad, una felicidad que mereces desde hace mucho amigo**.- decía el pelirrojo llorando.

- **Perdóname Gaara, te quiero pero como tú dice como un amigo, un hermano pero no como una pareja, perdóname...-** lloraba Naruto mientras abrazada al pelirrojo.

- **Y porque lo hiciese.**

- **Quería regalarnos un momento feliz para los dos. **

- **No era necesario mi niño hermoso, el mejor regalo que me puedes dar es ser el primero en saber de quién estás enamorado.**

- **No lo sé, cada uno de ellos han conquistado algo en mi corazón, unos más que otros, pero cada uno de los Akatsuki han sabido llegar a una parte de mí, que no sabía que existía o que tenía olvidado.**

- **¿Y qué es?**

- **Mi alma, mi ser y mi corazón.**

- **Yo nunca pude llegar ¿verdad?**

- **Tu siempre has estado ahí pero como un hermano.**

- **Sabes desde que te vi al entrar a la habitación de Zetsu me di cuenta que nunca conquistaría tu corazón.**

- **¿Por qué seguiste?**

- **Porque la esperanza siempre muere al último.**

- **Es verdad, mi pelirrojo.**

- **Sabes Naruto, deseo de corazón que encuentres el verdadero amor entre uno de dos locos.**

- **También lo deseo, pero sabes que deseo con todo mi corazón que ambos seamos felices, que ambos encontremos la felicidad con la persona indicada para nosotros, que en un futuro podamos estarnos como estamos en estos momentos y decir soy feliz, en verdad lo soy con lo que tengo, con las personas que están al mi alrededor pero sobre todo por los amigos y familia que siempre están ahí en las buenas como en las mala, porque me ama por quien soy y por lo que soy.**

- **Hermosas palabras que espero que no sean solo para que le viento se las lleve sino para que algún día se hagan realizad porque no lo merecemos, ¿verdad?**

- **Claro que sí, ya sufrimos mucho y necesitamos desde ahora ser felices.**

- **Me gustaría saber cómo la están pasando nuestros amigos con Danzou.**

- **Y que tenían planeado para él.**

- **Simplemente la muerte.**

- **"silencio"**

- **No vas a decir nada.**

- **No sé qué decir, siempre he pensado que hablando con las personas pueden cambiar, pero entendí hace poco que no todos pueden cambiar así.**

- **No estás enojado porque lo van a matar o quizá ya lo haya hecho.**

- **No estoy enojado pero tampoco me hace feliz, lo único que siento es amor por parte de ellos, por protegerme pero yo no lo necesito Gaara.**

- **Todos lo necesitamos en algún momento de la vida, y quizás este sea el tuyo.**

- **Tal vez sí.**

- **Creo que necesitas hablar con él.**

- **No sé de lo que estás hablando**

- **Te conozco mejor que a mí mismo, y sé que necesitas cerrar el círculo que tienes con él, necesitas desfogar tu dolor y decirle adiós para sí poder ser feliz completamente o me equivoco.**

- **Y desde cuándo tan intuitivo.**

- **Desde que platique con Shikamura y me dijo que necesitabas eso.**

- **Me imagine que él había sido el que llego a esta conclusión**.

- **Y que vas hacer ahora.**

- **No sé.**

- **Habla con él, yo te lo puedo traer para que aclares tu mente y sobre todo tu corazón, antes de entregar de nuevo tu corazón.**

- **Es verdad. Me ayudarías con eso.**

- **Claro que sí hermanito.**

- **Al momento de verte después de que salió Zetsu pensé que venía a conquistar mi corazón a toda costa pero nunca pensé que sería...**

- **Un verdadero amigo en estos momentos.**

- **Si.**- dijo algo avergonzado el rubio.

- **Es hora de irnos, ya es muy tarde y necesitas descansar**.

- **Si, tienes razón.**

Ambos tomado de la mano volvieron a la cueva y caminado por el gran pasillo, encontraron al final de él, una nueva puerta que decía "El mundo de Ramen" donde ambos se ríen por ello.

- **Te quiero Naruto**.- despidiéndose con un gran abrazo de su parte.- **Siempre estaré ahí cuando más me necesites, mi niño de hermosos ojos azules.**

- **Te quiero Gaara**.- Dijo dándole un último beso en los labios, para abrir la puerta de su mundo y olvidarse de todo por un momento.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos vio, fue te todos los Akatsuki ya estaban ahí, viendo la cariñosa despedía entre ambos, todos miraron la escena con diferente pensamiento y reacciones en sus rostros; envida, tristeza, celos y pero sobre todo dolor, al pensar que su amado rubio ya había decidió por alguien que no estaba dentro de su organización, por alguien que venía de afuera de su mundo, una persona que había estado desde hace mucho tiempo en la vida de su zorrito.

Y ellos que habían hecho todo lo posible para conquistar ese hermoso corazón, no lo habían logrado y eso dolía mucho, así con los ánimos hasta el suelo se fueron a dormir sin decir ninguna palabra, solo espera que Naruto les confesara que su corazón ya tenía dueño y era Gaara.

**_::::: ... FIN... :::::_**

* * *

**Nota Final: **

_Hola a tod s l s lectores que han estado leyendo esta historia y más a los que toman un poquito más de su tiempo para enviarme sus opiniones sobre este fic, que hacen que me alienta a seguir con los demás capítulos._

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

**NO** creo que haya sido lo que estaban esperando de este capítulo, ni yo, pero entendí que Gaara no puede ganarse el corazón de Naruto, porque debe ser uno de los 8 Akatsuki y me gustó la idea de que terminaran en muy buenos términos. Gaara es un amor y me encanta como pareja para Naruto, pero en esta ocasión no se va poner así que lo siento para los fans de esta hermosa y apasionada pareja.

_**Lo siento por los errores.**_

Por otra parte, este es el último capítulo de los mundos y por eso **_iniciamos las votaciones_** para saber quién se va a ganar el corazón de Naruto.

**REGLAS: **

Solo un voto por persona.

Cada persona tiene 2 votos en su poder; Uno para su historia favorita y otra para su personaje favorito.

No se aceptan que repinan al mismo personaje para los dos votos. **_Ejemplo:_** *Historia… El mundo de "X" y *Personaje… "Y".

Si alguien pone dos votos para la historia y otros dos o más para los personajes, solo tomare encuentra el primero nombre que se mencione.

**PARTICIPANTES:**

Deidara

Hidan

Itachi

Kisame

Kakuzu

Pain

Sasori

Tobi

**TIEMPO DE VOTACIONES: **

**INICIA:** Hoy martes 25 de junio.

**TERMINA:** El martes 2 de julio.

Por último, decirles que el siguiente capítulo se titula: **"DÍA DE REFLEXIÓN".** Además de que ya respondí todos los comentarios pendiente y muchas gracias en verdad por ellos, eso me anime mucho a seguir adelante.

Cuídense mucho.

Los quiere su amiga **_Milady Potter._**


	16. DÍA DE REFLEXIÓN

**DÍA DE REFLEXIÓN**

**RESUMEN:** Hoy el rubio consentido de todo por fin reflexionara sobre a quién debe elegir entre todos los Akatsuki´s. Pero este día tendrá varias sorpresas interesantes.

**IMPORTANTE: Por favor leer los comentarios del final del capítulo porque habrá votaciones para saber si quieres a Naruto Seme o Uke. **

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::: **NARUTO EN LA INTIMIDAD **::::::::::::::::::

Una mañana como cualquiera un hermoso rubio iba despertando de una tranquila y pacifica noche, al abrir sus ojos azules se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación diferente pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz, alegre porque sabía que ese era su lugar, uno donde nadie podía estar sin su permiso, su nueva habitación.

El rubio no soporto mucho tiempo así que se puso a conocer su nuevo hogar, porque él así lo sentía en su corazón. Esa habitación era mucho más grande que las demás en la cueva, tenía 3 puertas y eso le llamo mucho la atención, una era el baño, otra el pasillo para llegar al gran salón de la cueva y la última, para su gran sorpresa era guiada hacia una salida de la cueva, en donde miraba un hermoso bosque y cerca de ahí se oía claramente el correr el agua.

Nunca pensó que su nueva familia le dieran ese hermoso regalo de tener su propia puerta trasera donde él podría salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta o dejar pasar a sus amigos y a los que consideraban su familia; Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Gaara. Pero lo que no se dio cuenta, que mientras él estaba emocionado por tener mucha libertad, una persona desde lejos lo observaba y lo miraba con cariño y amor.

Pero Naruto Uzumaki no vio nada y regreso a su habitación donde miraba muy bien su cama, una pequeña salita con televisión, un escritorio y sobre todo una pequeña cocina donde él mismo podría preparar su rico y amado ramen. Y en ese se iba a poner, pero prefirió darse un rico baño y después desayudar, ya que ese día era para él solo, para reflexionar sobre su vida, amor y corazón. Ya que él sabía que desde ese día toda su vida cambia de como la conocía antes de llegar a conocer a los Akatsuki´s.

Una hora después de refrescarse y desayunar estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón mirando la televisión en donde no encontraba nada interesante para mirar, así que la apago y comenzó a pensar sobre los últimos días, pero se sentía solo y eso no le gustaba, ya que en los últimos días siempre estaba con alguien y en ningún momento sintió esa soledad que tanto miedo le daba.

Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar por su habitación hasta que...

- Hola dobe.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en extraño.

- ¿Teme qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Naruto al recién llegado.

- Necesitamos hablar.- dijo el azabache caminado hacia el rubio tranquilamente.

- Pero, ¿Cómo entraste? - preguntó extrañado de no haberse dado cuenta de que alguien entraba a su habitación.

- Por la puerta de atrás. - contesto tranquilamente al rubio.

- ¿Cómo sabía que estaba ahí? - quiso saber.

- Te vi cuando saliste y te seguí, fue algo complicado porque tiene mucha seguridad.- dijo pero al mismo tiempo pensaba.- _Fue más fácil de lo que pensé._

- Pensé que nunca te iba a volver a ver Sasuke Uchiha.

- También lo había pensado, pero necesitamos hablar y tomar decisiones por más dolorosas que sean Naruto Uzumaki.- comentó con una mueca.

- ¿Cuáles serían esas decisiones?

- Puedes invitarme a pasar y tomar algo mientras hablamos.

- Claro que sí, siéntate en la sala mientras traigo algunos bocadillos y bebidas.- dijo Naruto amablemente mientras le sonreía al azabache.

- Hermosa habitación.

- Sí, me encanta lo que hicieron los chicos por mí, darme mi propio lugar en su hogar, eso me demuestra que me quieren mucho.- respondió Naruto mientras se sentaba enfrente de Sasuke y dejaba los bocadillos y bebidas en la mesita el centro.

- Ellos te quiere mucho.

- Sí. ¿Pero dime que deseas?

- Nada, solo hablar y pedirte perdón por lo estúpido que fui al no corresponderte como tú necesitabas.- contesto triste Sasuke pero al mismo tiempo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eso ya está olvidado.

- No mientras dobe, Gaara hablo conmigo y ambos necesitamos cerrar este círculo antes de iniciar a vivir de nuevo, ¿no crees?

- ¿Por qué nunca me quisiste como yo lo hice Sasuke?

- No lo sé, será porque eras y eres la persona más buena de este mundo, inocente con un gran corazón, que sabes perdonar a todo mundo, somos muy diferente y creo que nunca hubiéramos sido felices porque mi destino estaba trazado en vengarme de mi hermano.- dijo como si nada.

- ¿Y ya lo hiciste? - preguntó el rubio con ansiedad al saber que podría haberle pasado algo a Itachi.

- No, hablamos como personas civilizadas algo nuevo en mí, pero al saber que tú estabas aquí mi vida cambio, siempre estaba preocupado por ti, por saber que mi mejor amigo estaba pasándola mal.

- ¿Me sigues considerando tu mejor amigo?- pregunto algo sorprendió Naruto.

- Si, mi pequeño dobe.

- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no me gusta que me digas dobe, teme?

- jajajajaj es verdad, en eso no vas a cambiar verdad.

- Nunca. Sabes Sasuke siempre soñé que tú y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre, pero ese día que me dejaste después de que te digiera... - dijo con tristeza.

- Te amo, te oí pero no sabía qué hacer, en ese momento solo quería vengarme de mi hermano y tú no merecías una persona que su único sueño era ese, mientras tú tenías mejores y hermoso sueños que cumplir.

- Pero hasta el momento no he cumplido ningún sueño.- comento con mucha tristeza y hasta alguna que otra lagrima en sus hermosos ojos.

- Es verdad. ¿Pero dime que paso con el dattebayo? - preguntó Sasuke desviando la conversación para que no se pusiera triste su dobe.

- No sé, con el paso del tiempo en esta cueva y con cada uno de los habitantes lo fui dejando al mismo tiempo que iba cambiando un poco mi forma de ser y ver las cosas.- contesto al mismo tiempo que pensaba donde se había ido su ttebayo.

- ¿Has cambiado mucho? - preguntó dándose cuenta que su dobe en verdad había cambiado.

- Un poco, pero dime que necesitas de mí.

- Naruto sé que estas palabras las necesitabas escuchar desde antes, pero hasta ahora estoy listo para decirlas en voz alta.- decía Sasuke nerviosamente pero al mismo tiempo con valentía.- Te pido perdón de corazón por todo el daño que te cause, sé que fui la peor persona en este mundo al hacerte sufrir como lo hice y al no corresponderte como lo necesitabas, pero sabes un cosa...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó curioso Naruto.

- Me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que no besamos por accidente en la academia y por eso siempre te cuidaba que nadie te hiciera daño, pero nunca me di cuenta que la persona que más te iba a lastimar, sería yo y eso me duele mucho.

- Te perdono Sasuke, te perdono.- decía el rubio llorando y sin querer estaba siendo abrazado por el azabache.

- Naruto sabes me arrepiento mucho de no haberte dicho a tiempo que te amo y sé que es tarde para pelear por tu amor, porque tu corazón ya tiene nuevo dueño, y eso me hace sentirme feliz por ti, pero me duele mucho no ser la persona que estar contigo desde ahora en adelante.

- ¿Cómo sabes que mi corazón ya tiene nuevo dueño? - preguntó ya que ni él estaba seguro de eso, como era que su amigo si lo sabía.

- Porque el Naruto que me amaba me hubiera gritado, me hubiera pegado y hubiera peleado conmigo por todo el daño que te había hecho, pero sobre todo porque me hubieras abrazado al solo verme o me equivoco dobe.

- Creo que no, teme no te equivocas y perdono por no esperarte. - dijo con tristeza en la voz pero al mismo tiempo feliz de poder hablar con él sobre sus sentimiento.

- Tú nunca me pidas perdono, por lo teme que he sido al no darme cuenta que te iba a perder, pero lo único que deseo es que volvamos hacer los mejores amigos, como antes. - dijo con algo de ilusión en su voz el azabache.

- Si, siempre los mejores amigos Sasuke.- contesto con una gran sonrisa y abrazado a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con mapache sin cejas?- quiso saber el azabache.

- Que malo eres Sasuke.

- Siempre pequeño dobe, eso siempre.- comentó el azabache haciendo reír al rubio.

- Gaara es como un hermano y tú mi mejor amigo.

- Como ya me perdonaste y vuelvo hacer tu mejor amigo, creo que mi castigo por ser tan teme es ayudarte a tomar la mejor decisión.

- ¿No entiendo Sasuke?

- Sé que tú corazón ya tiene dueño, pero todavía estas muy confundido para elegir a la persona correcta.

- Es verdad, sé que al salir de esa puerta mañana mi vida cambiara para siempre, pero tengo mucho miedo de lastimar a muchas personas ahí afuera, sé que mi corazón solo puede amar a una persona, pero al elegir a alguien voy a lastimar a 7 personas muy buenas.- dijo preocupado por la reacción de sus nuevos amigo y el miedo de perderlos para siempre al elegir a uno de ellos.

- Eso no tiene remedio dobe, ellos sabían desde el principio el riesgo que corrían al enamorarse de ti y sobre todo por intentar enamorarte.

- Pero y si ya no quieren ser mis amigos.

- Ellos siempre lo serán, sino mírame a mí y a muchos que estar ahí afuera que en algún momento de su vida estuvieron enamorados de ti.

- ¿Muchos?

- Claro que sí dobe, tú eres el más hermoso chico que cualquiera estaría orgullo de ser su novio pero sobre todo de que eres la mejor persona de todos nosotros, a muchos nos enseñaste a ser mejores personas con tu alegría, por las ganar le luchar por ser mejor, por no dejarte vencer nunca y por ser alguien hermoso.

- Gracias teme.- dijo sonrojado y preguntó.- ¿Sasuke aquí debo elegir?

- A la persona que te hace sonreír hasta en los malos momentos, a esa que cuando te abraza te siente protegido como si estado ahí nadie ni nada te pudiera hacer daño, a esa que cuando lo ves triste quiere hacerlo feliz, a esa que cuando no está a tu lado lo extrañas mucho, necesitas ir a buscarlos para arrojarte en su brazos y no soltarlo jamás, y a esa personas que con sola mirarla todo el dolor y sufrimiento se va, porque sabes que está ahí a tu lado para siempre.

- Hermosas palabras Sasuke.- índico muy sorprendió de su amigo.

- No son mías todas, tus amigos me ayudaron a elegir las palabras adecuada para ayudarte a elegir a la persona adecuada para ti.

- ¿Ellos saben que estas aquí?

- Si, ellos me convencieron a venir a verte, ellos saben que tú necesitabas decirme adiós para estar más tranquilo con el nuevo amor de tu vida, era muy necesario vernos y más urgente olvidarte de mí románticamente hablando.

- Gracias por estar aquí amigo, gracias por apoyarme y ser mi mejor amigo.

- De nada dobe. Ahora que yo estoy superado mi amor por ti y tú ya lo superaste y necesitas gran ayuda para elegir a unos de los locos de ahí a fuera.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada el azabache.

- No están locos, son un poco extraños pero así los quiero a todos.

- Como tú digas dobe. Necesito que me hables de cada uno para entender un poco de ellos y así tú lo puedes entender a quién elegir.

- Pero, ¿cómo inicio?

- Solo necesitamos que digas una o dos palabras por lo bueno, lo malo y si le eligiera el por qué...

- Está bien.

- **_Deidara y su mundo del arte explosivo._**

- Alegre y guapo. Pero me parezco tanto que sería incestos. Y si lo eligiera sería porque ambos necesitamos mucho amor después de tanto dolor.

- Sería interesante ver a dos rubios de ojos azules y sexy en mi cama.- comento Sasuke imaginándolos.

- Pervertido, deja de tonterías y ayúdame.

- Está bien, ahora dime algo de **_Hidan y el mundo de la vanidad y jashin-sama._**

- Que puedo decir de él... Es guapo e interesante. Pero vanidoso y amante de jashin-sama. Y si lo eligiera sería porque es una gran persona que me ayudaría a darme cuenta de cosas que nunca imagine.

- ¿Cómo cuales dobe?

- Como que tengo un buen cuerpo teme.

- Eso ni negarlo, eres muy sexy. Pero antes de que me golpees, ¿Qué me dices de mi hermano?... **_Itachi y el mundo de nada es lo que parece._**

- En serio quieres que te habla de él.

- Si Naruto, no me voy a enojar contigo ni con él ahora que lo he recuperado como hermano, si tú lo eliges yo seré el padrino de su boda y estaré alegre de tenerte en mi familia aunque serás solamente mi cuñado.

- Gracias Sasuke, eso me ayuda mucho. Itachi es como yo, dormilón y divertido. Pero tengo miedo de confundirlo contigo. Y si lo eligiera sería porque me gusta, porque es lindo y de buenos sentimientos.

- No creo que lo puedas confundir conmigo amigo, él y yo somos muy diferentes aunque tengamos algunos aspectos físicos iguales. Pero ahora háblame de **_Kisame y el mundo de bajo del mar._**

- Amable, interesante y un excelente maestro. Pero es raro su color de piel y la manía que tiene con su espada. Y si lo eligiera sería porque mejor cocinero de ramen y nos encanta nadar.

- Naruto tú nunca cambies. Ahora dime que piensas de **_Kakuzu y el mundo de la codicia._**

- No sé qué decir de él, pero conmigo se portó muy bien, me regalo a mi Naru-chan y fue muy lindo. Pero es muy ambicioso según los demás y eso no me gusta. Y si lo eligiera sería porque así lo quiero y ser que ambos aprenderíamos a ver las cosas de mejor forma.

- No entiendo tu porque, pero tu sabrás eso. Y cuentas del líder **_Pain y el mundo sin sentimientos._**

- Pain es bueno e interesante, excelente cuerpo. Pero su problema de intensidad es algo que me preocupa. Y si lo eligiera sería porque él como yo necesitamos mucho amor y además me gustaría estar con él para ayudarlo a entender sus sentimientos.

- Creo amigo que aquí todos tienen doble personalidad sino mira a Zetsu. Pero dejemos eso para después antes de que si logres matarme con la mirada. Dime sobre **_Sasori y el mundo de las marionetas._**

- Sasori es guapo, lindo y de buenos sentimientos. Pero me preocupa que sea parte marioneta y parte humano. Pero si lo eligiera sería porque en verdad estaría preparado para estar con él sin importare de que materia estuviera él, porque él hizo algunos cambios fanáticos que me encantaron.- dijo Naruto sonrojándose del todo.

- Y se puede saber, ¿Cuáles son esos cambios Naruto?

- Eso es entre él y yo.- dijo nerviosamente sonriendo y sonrojándose al recordar a Sasori y sus cambios.

- Bueno, pero sé que después me los vas a contar. Así que dime de extraño **_Tobi y el mundo de la diversión o no._**

- Él es la persona más complicada que he conocido en mi vida. Me gusta su compañía, su alegría y su sensualidad. Pero no me gustan las mentiras y medias verdades que ha contado. Y si lo eligiera a él, sería por en verdad puedo estar con él sin importante su forma de ser con y sin mascara.

- No entiendo eso de "como es él sin o con mascara" me pues explicar eso.- preguntó Sasuke intrigado por Tobi.

- No es algo que yo deba contar sobre él, lo único que te puedo decir es que tú como Itachi necesitas hablar con él y conocer la identidad bajo la máscara. Es alguien que ha sufrido mucho en esta vida y necesita una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

- Está bien hablara con mi hermano para hablar con Tobi.

- Sasuke júrame que después de hablar con él, le vas a dar una segunda oportunidad sin importar quién es en realidad bajo la máscara de Tobi.

- No puedo júrate eso Naruto, pero sí que voy hacer todo lo que se pueda, okey.

- Okey y gracias Sasuke.

- Ahora, aunque sé que él ya tiene a su amor, algo extraño claro está, que piensas de **_Zetsu y el mundo de las plantas._**

- A Zetsu no tuve el tiempo suficiente de conocerlo como mi enamorado pero te puedo decir que aunque es bipolar tiene buenos sentimientos por el sr. Yamanaka. Ambos deben superar lo diferente que son pero por algo se empieza no crees.

- Bien Naruto. Ahora te toca escucharme a mí sobre lo que pienso.

- ¿Sobre qué Sasuke?

- De la manera que me dices cosas de cada uno de ellos.

- Está bien, te escucho.- dijo Naruto tranquilamente mirando a su mejor amigo levantarse de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar por su habitación pensativamente.

- Creo que no me has dicho lo que en verdad siente por cada uno de ellos. Lo que me has contado de lo bueno, malo y él porque lo eliges fue casi automáticamente, pero sé que en tú corazón hay más sentimientos encontrados para tomar la decisión final.

- Lo siente Sasuke, pero tienes razón, te contesto lo primero que se me vino en mente al escuchar su nombre, pero en verdad tengo más sentimientos encontrado para ellos, es solo que no sé cómo decirlo.

- Cierra los ojos he imagínatelos y habla sobre ellos.- dijo Sasuke intentado ayudar a su mejor amigo.

- Está bien pero...

- Nada Naruto solo cierra tus hermosos ojos y dime que piensas.

Naruto Uzumaki sentado enfrente de Sasuke de nuevo, tomo un poquito de agua para poder hablar sobre lo que siente y cierra los ojos, al principio no dice nada e intenta pensar claramente en lo que desea decir.

- Todos son bueno conmigo, alegres y hasta simpáticos, sé que mucho de ellos han cambiado desde que estoy aquí, eso es bueno pero sé que les gusta mucho abrirse a las personas sobre sus sentimientos, sobre lo que le duele y el daño que les hicieron los demás sin importar todo el daño que ellos han causado al mundo.

He visto y oído cosas que nunca imagine de ellos, son bueno pero todo el daño que han causado es para aliviar un poco del dolor que ellos han tenido, entre ellos encontraron una familia, aunque lo nieguen eso son, se extrañan cuando están misión, se preocupan uno de otros si no regresan a dormir. Pein es como él papa de todos ellos, aunque creo que hay alguien más detrás de sus decisiones, como si él solo no las tomara, por otra parte Konan es como la mamá, que da mucho miedo cuando se enoja, pero es comprensible, amable, cariñosa cuando es necesario y excelente amiga si necesitas hablar con alguien.

Por otra parte, Deidara y Sasori son como hermanos aunque sean muy diferentes físicamente, ambos aman el arte aunque cada uno de ellos tenga su propia versión el mismo. Dei ve a Sasori como su mentor, su amigo, su hermano mayor en el arte.

Por otra parte, Itachi y Kisame son como los primos, te quieren mucho aunque no lo demuestren abiertamente, entre ellos hay una gran confianza para platicar un poco de ellos, su dolor, sufrimientos, alegrías y hasta las cosas que los obsesionan a cada uno. Y digamos que esta pareja de primos se llevan peleando como en las mejores familias con los hermanos del arte.

Que puedo agregar de Hidan que es el religioso de la familia, es como él tío de todo ellos y le encanta hacerlos enojar, no le gusta hablar de su paso y ama con locura mencionar a Jashin-sama todo el tiempo, mientras que Kakuzu sería como otro tío más de la familia, que cuida de los ingreso de cada uno de ellos, más porque creo que siempre hubiera sido un excelente contador o gerente de un banco, aunque se conforma de estar con esta extraña y loca familia.

Quien me falta, Zetsu es como el pariente legado de todos ellos, su forma de ser hacer reír o enojar por igual a los integrantes de la familia, pero sabes que con su gran conocimientos de hierbas curativas y venenosas, le pueden ayudar en una enfermedad como el curandero de la familia. Tobi por otra parte, se comporta como el niño pequeño, el juguetón que todos lo apoyan para hacer sus travesuras de las que mucho se ríen y mucho se enojan.

Él solo quiere ser aceptado por todo pero más por Deidara que lo quiere como un hermano mayor aunque el rubio no quiere estar cerca de él, por las diferentes travesuras que le han hecho. Estar en esta familia Akatsuki es algo maravilloso que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, porque siento que puedo ser un agregado más donde puedo ser el alguien importante para alguno de ellos y me consideraría como un hermano, primo, amigo y hasta alguien con quien pueden hablar sin miedo hacer criticados, y encontrar palabras de aliento para su dolor.

- Naruto abre los ojos por favor.- dijo Sasuke.

El rubio comenzó abrir poco a poco los ojos, para poderse adaptar a la luz que había en su habitación y lo que encontró lo sorprendió de gran manera al encontrar a todos los akatsukis con una gran sonrisa y hasta algunos con lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar las dulces se Naruto, un ángel llegado para salvar sus almas del infiernos en el que se encontraban y no podían salir solos.

- Y-yo

- No te enojes amigo, sé que hasta mañana los ibas a ver, pero ellos necesitaban saber que sentías tu por ellos, y creo que esto les gusto. ¿Verdad?

- En nombre de Akatsuki te puedo decir que son las palabras más lindas y la mejor decisión de nuestra organización y gracias por estar aquí Naruto.- dijo Konan al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros decía algo y agregó.- Te vemos mañana pequeño.

Y así como entraron salieron de la habitación de Naruto, haciendo que este se le aclarar la mente y sobre todo el corazón para saber que ya tenía dueño su corazón y era la persona indicado para él.

- ¿Estás enojado? - preguntó Sasuke viendo al pensativo rubio.

- No, gracias Sasuke por estar aquí, por ayudarme a entender mis sentimientos y más por ayudarme a elegir a la persona adecuada para mí.

- ¿Quieres decir que ya saber a quién amadas?

- Si.- dijo con una gran sonrisa el rubio.

- Y quién es...

Naruto Uzumaki se acercó a su amigo y le dijo el nombre de su amado en el oído para que nadie oyera nada, por si acaso algo de los Akatsuki esta todavía ahí. El azabache estaba más que sorprendió por la revelación el nombre, nunca imagino que esta persona serie él.

- Necesito tu ayuda para elegirlo de una forma bonita.

- ¿Que tienes en la mente pequeño dobe?

- Pasar con ellos toda la mañana, comer con ellos, platicar y pedirles que no se enojen por la persona que elija.

- Te entiendo y después.

- Fácil que todos entren a sus habitaciones a esperarme, sino estoy con ellos en 10 minutos es porque no los he elegido. Así no temeré decirles a todos presentes el nombre de mi amado y solo se lo revelare a él.

- Me gusta tu idea. Así que tienes todo mi apoyo en esto.

- Sasuke donde te estas quedado.

- Aquí en una habitación de invitados, me agrada además que estoy conviviendo con mi hermano y eso me gusta, estamos superando muchas cosas juntas.

- Eso me gusta mucho, que no hayas logrado tu venganza porque ahí si te hubiera perdido por siempre Sasuke.

- Bueno amigo, me tengo que ir, que duerma bien mi pequeño dobe.

- Adiós mi mejor amigo, el gran teme jajajaja

Así como llego Sasuke Uchiha se fue, dejando a un tranquilo y sonriente Naruto al saber quién era el amor de su vida, al saber que Sasuke solo era su mejor amigo y eso nadie lo cambiaria. Hoy después de un día de reflexión y grandes sorpresas se encontraba feliz como nunca lo había estado de mucho tiempo.

**_::::: ... Mañana sería un gran día ... :::::_**

* * *

**Nota Final: **

_Hola a tod s l s lectores que han estado leyendo esta historia y más a los que toman un poquito más de su tiempo para enviarme sus opiniones sobre este fic, que hacen que me alienta a seguir con los demás capítulos._

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

**E**spero que les haya gustado este capítulo y las diferentes sorpresas que estuvo teniendo Naruto. Sin darme cuenta entendí que los Akatsuki´s necesitaban saber que era lo que pensaba Naruto de ellos como grupo/familia y por eso los agregué al capítulo. Sobre Sasuke que les puedo decir que merecía una oportunidad de cambiar aunque no se quede con el rubio. Además le quiero decir… **_Lo siento por los errores._**

**Por otra parte**, no sé si las indicaciones que puse para votar se entendieron, ya que varios votantes pusieron solo uno, otros repetían el mismo tanto en el príncipe como en el mundo, y varios dieron sus dos votos diferentes. **En los comentarios** que me enviaron con sus votos les explique las razones, si aceptaba sus votos, si les falta alguno o si estaba bien. A todos gracias. **Así que voy aceptar los votos** a los que les faltaron algo, y para que queden más clara la forma de votar aquí un ejemplo de lo que sí deben hacer y lo que no al emitir su voto:

**LO QUE NO DEBEN HACER: **_XiiTaa en un inicio voto de esta forma: __**Príncipe **__Deidara e __**historia**__ El mundo del arte explosivo (Deidara). __**No deben votar por el mismo en los dos votos.**_

**LO QUE SI DEBEN HACER: **_XiiTaa después cambio y eligió así: __**Príncipe: **__Deidara e __**historia**__ El mundo de las marionetas (Sasori). Nota: Amiga espero que no te enojes que te tome de ejemplo._

**_Tienen hasta el viernes 5 de julio _**para modificar sus votos y los que no han votado todavía tiene la oportunidad para ello.

**Otra votación importante: Naruto debe ser SEME O UKE. ****_Así que a votar hasta el martes 9 de julio._**

**Por último**, decirles que el siguiente y último capítulo no sé todavía cómo se llamara pero después lo sabré. **Además de decirle** que no sé cuándo se los traiga porque este sábado es la boda de mi amiga Iveth y no creo tener el tiempo para hacerlo, **_si pasa algo como siempre se los comunicare por el Facebook. _**

Espero vernos pronto y cuídense mucho.

Los quiere su amiga **_Milady Potter._**

**p.d. **_Muchas gracias a los siguientes lectores que me hicieron el honor de enviarme un comentario y su voto, en verdad muchas gracias abeliao, , kane-noona, 099, Fanny Taka, Ikaros-san, crystania, Shikaku_Sama_1995, noemi, Alba040389, Asura891, mahome, pay chan, sayu-san, Ryo, slashrome, olenka y erinSeishi (se te olvido votar)._

**p.d.2. **Es triste ver que Kisame y Hidan no tenga ningún voto a su favor, ni como príncipe ni como historia/mundo favorito.


	17. LA DECISIÓN DE NARUTO

**LA DECISIÓN DE NARUTO I**

**RESUMEN: **Habrá algunas sorpresa que espero que les gusten, sentimientos encontrados y mucho amor.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::: ¿**NARUTO POR FIN ELIGE A SU PRÍNCIPE AZUL?** :::::::::::::::::::

Una hermosa mañana de octubre todos los miembro de la organización Akatsuki estaban entre felices y tristes, porque ese día por fin sabrían si eran él elegido por el corazón de Naruto o no., pero sabía que habían hecho todo lo posible para conquistar a una persona de hermoso sentimientos y un dolor igual o más grande que él de ellos, pero sabía que él zorrito había superado muchas cosas dolorosos con la más bella sonrisa y con la inocencia de un niño, que ellos nunca llegaron a ser y deseaban de corazón que su pequeño rubio nunca cambiará.

Cada uno de ellos se levantaron temprano para esperar a Naruto, pero él con el paso de las horas no despertaba o no salía de su habitación, logrando inquietar mucho a todos los Akatsuki, algo que nos les gustaba mucho, pero sabía que no tenia de otra que esperar al hermoso chico que había logrado cambiar su destino, su vida y sobre todo su corazón, porque nunca pensaron enamorarse y entregar su corazón sin importar si eran o no correspondidos de la mismo forma que ellos amaban.

Ese hermoso chico que llego de brazos de Konan mal herido y con el corazón partido por el desamor, pero eso ayudo a conocerlo, quererlo y amarlo con todo su corazón latente de vida y esperanza por haber encontrado el amor es su enemigo número 1, el contenedor el zorro y el rubio más escandaloso que nunca había conocido... Naruto Uzumaki era único y solo uno de ellos lograría obtener su corazón para amarlo, respectarlo y hacer todo lo posible porque desde ese día fuera feliz.

A la hora de la comida ellos ya estaban más que desesperado porque no aparecía el zorrito, pero los que si aparecieron eran los amigos de Naruto, que venían apoyarlo en esta decisión tan difícil para el rubio, porque ellos estaban al tanto que Naruto sufría mucho porque solo elegiría a uno de ellos y no quería romperle el corazón a los demás, pero no había nada que hacer, el corazón es sabio al elegir a uno de ellos, mientras que no eligieran al pelirrojo sin cejas porque ahí sí se iban a molestar mucho con el zorrito.

- ¿Donde esta Naruto? - llegó preguntando Sasuke.

- En su habitación.- respondió Konan amablemente mientras preparaba la comida en compañía de los demás Akatsuki.

- ¿No ha salido todavía? - quizá saber Gaara.

- No, todavía no. Pero ¿Tú que haces aquí rojito?

- Vine apoyar a mi Naruto.- contestó Gaara haciendo enojar a más de dos personas ahí presentes.

- Él no te va elegir, porque si no antes te mato en nombre de Jashin-sama.- indicó enojado Hidan con todas las intenciones de asesinar al pelirrojo.

- Y como sabes que no me va a elegir a mí, que soy mucho mejor que tú, religioso de pacotilla.

- HIJO DE P*** JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARÁ POR ESTE INSULTO A MI PERSONA...

- ¿Por qué no me castigas tú? - dijo Gaara guiñándole el ojo a Hidan, que se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Esto es demasiado problemático para mí.- dijo bostezando Shikamaru entre dormido y despierto acostado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- Ya que están aquí apoyando a mi niño... ¿Quieren acompañarnos a comer? - preguntó Konan tranquilamente mientras todos sus compañero de organización la querían matar con la mirada.

- Claro que sí, pero antes hay que despertar a Naruto y tenemos aquí lo indicado para ello.- comento tranquilamente Neji.

- ¿Qué es eso um?

- No ves Dei-chan que es ramen para el zorrito.- dijo Hidan.

- ¿Cuantas vez te tengo que decir que no me digas así idiota?

- Muchas, pero sigo pensando que eres una mujer.

- Si mi Dei-chan es una chica y como son un niño bueno yo lo puedo comprobar ahora.- dijo con una sonrisita Tobi.

- Tobi, si mi paciencia fuera un bolso, ésta ya estaría a punto de explotar.

- Cállate atea del demonio y deja hablar al pobre rojito que desde hace tiempo nos quiere decir algo, así que por mi Jashin-sama habla de una vez antes de que te mate.- dijo un enojado Hidan.

- Solo comunicarles que ya está listo todos para que ustedes sean los nuevos guardianes del Hokage en la aldea de Konoha y tienen total libertad de entrar sin ningún problema.

- Esa es una buena noticia para todos nosotros, por fin voy a ir a visitar a mi amor sin miedo de ser atrapado.- dijo un muy ilusionado Zetsu.

- ¿A dónde vas Sasuke?

- A despertar al dobe antes de que ustedes se mueran de ansiada.

- ¿Quién te dijo que estamos ansioso por todo el dinero del mundo?

- Nadie, solo me doy cuenta de ellos por lo inquietos que estar, así que nos vemos en un rato.

En otra parte de la cueva, Naruto Uzumaki estaba tranquilamente dormido en su habitación sin preocupación de nada, él está soñando con el amor de su vida, ya que desde ese día iba a vivir una nueva experiencia a lado de una gran persona que lo quiere como él era, sin importante nada más que él mismo y la otra persona a su lado.

Por primera vez desde que llego a la cueva de Akatsuki está durmiendo bien, sin miedos, sin preocupaciones y sin dolor de pensar en que pasaría al siguiente día, porque ese día iba ser el mejor día de su vida, esto lo hacía estar feliz por su nueva vida, pero había algo que le preocupaba un poquito, pero nada malo para quitarle el sueño... _¿Dónde iban a vivir ellos dos desde ahora?_

Y con este pensamiento se levantó para darse un refrescante y tranquilo baño para después alistarse y salir a ver a los Akatsuki y decirles quien era el amor de su vida entre los 8 que había logrado llegar a su corazón pero uno en especial había todo el amor que le tenía a Sasuke para remplazarlo por un amor más hermoso y puro que nunca había sentido.

Cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, oye como tocar la puerta y él la abre con tranquilidad observando que era su mejor amigo Sasuke el que lo estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

- Buenas tardes Dobe.

- ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames dobe, teme?

- Muchas, pero los chicos haya afuera se están muriendo de la ansiedad por que no has salido de esta habitación.

- ¿Pero porque? si es todavía temprano o no.- quiso saber Naruto.

- Hay dobe, tu nunca cambias ¿verdad?... son más de las 2 de la tarde y los chicos están preparándose para comer.

- Es tan tarde Sasuke.

- Si y ya tengo listo todo lo que me encargaste para tu gran noche.

- En verdad teme, que bueno vamos a comer y después podemos decirle a él que lo amo.

Después de una agradable y entretenida comida en donde hubo de todo, entre conversaciones interesantes, discusiones de siempre y hasta peleas por quien se sentaba a un lado de Naruto, fue una comida entre familia y amigos que habían disfrutado mucho todos los presentes, en especial el zorrito porque le había traído su ramen favorito el viejo, haciendo que le brillaran los ojitos enamorando a todos los presente y haciendo babear a más de uno.

Pero llego la hora de elegir al dueño del corazón de Naruto. Así que todos se fueron a sentarse en la sala mientras que Naruto no sabía por dónde iniciar...

- Antes que nada, muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, siempre estaré en deuda con todos y cada uno de ustedes por ser grandes personas para mí. Gracias Konan por protegerme y cuidarme de todo. Gracias Deidara por enseñarme lo hermosos que es el arte. Gracias Hidan por ayudarme a comprender que soy hermoso por fuera como por dentro. Gracias Itachi por ser un gran amigo y saber escucharme cuando lo necesite. Gracias Kisame por enseñarme a nadar y comprender más tu naturaleza.

Gracias Kakuzu por enséñame a manejar mis finanza y por mi Naru-chan. Gracias Pein por confiar en mí y hablar de tu dolor, eres una gran persona. Gracias Sasori por la paciencia y mi zorrito rubio. Gracias Tobi por ser un gran amigo en las buenas y en las malas. Gracias Zetsu por tu sinceridad y tus palabras de aliento. Y gracias amigos por estar aquí acompañándome en esta nueva etapa de mi vida, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por ser y seguir siendo mis amigos después de no poderlos elegir.

Tanto los Akatsuki como los antiguos amigos de Naruto están agradecidos por estas hermosas palabras el zorritos y hasta algunos tenía alguna lagrimita saliendo de sus ojos por la hermosa persona que puede ser Naruto, el gran amor de muchos pero el amigo de todos ellos.

- Bueno dejemos los sentimentalismos para otro momento y pacemos a lo que nos tragó aquí.- dijo Pain.

- Sasuke.- dijo Naruto viéndolo con esperanza.

- Está bien. Bueno Naruto quiere que ninguno sufra mucho con su decisión así que él prefiere que todos ustedes se vallan a sus habitación y si él no llega en media hora es que no fueron elegido y buena suerte para la otra.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Sasuke.

- ¡Teme!

- Lo estás haciendo más problemático de lo que es Uchiha.

- Okey, Okey. Él no quiere ver como uno grita de felicidad y los demás se entristecen por su decisión...

- Así como fui con ustedes de mundo en mundo, deseo ir al mundo de mi amado y ahí expresarle mi amor.

- Te entiendo Naruto y creo que es una gran idea.- dijo Konan abrazando a su niño.

- Bueno chicos es hora de que hayan a sus respectivas a habitaciones y esperen ahí a mi hermano.- índico Gaara.

Así cada uno de los Akatsuki que todavía estaban participando por el amor de Naruto, fueron retirando a sus habitaciones con la esperanza de que el zorrito lo eligiera.

- Naruto es hora de ir por tú príncipe azul amigo.

- Gracias Kankuro, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Sai, Gaara y Sasuke.

- Buena suerte Naruto.- dijo Kankuro.

- No los hagas esperar que esto es muy problemático.

- Persigue tu destino amigo.

- ¡No hay nada que temer! Demuestra tu amor.

- Siempre sonríe como me enseñaste.

- Cuídate hermano.

- Siempre estaré aquí para tú, dobe.

Y así Naruto Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa se despidió de sus amigos y fue a perseguir su destino, desde ahora ser feliz en compañía de su amado.

Un chico estaba frente a la puerta de la persona que estaba enamorado y con calma pero al mismo tiempo nervioso entro sin hacer mucho ruido, quería sorprender a esa persona especial que lo había conquistado con pequeñas conversaciones, sin darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo rendido a sus pies.

- ¿Naruto?- preguntó del dueño de la habitación.

- Creo que no me esperabas pero tú eres mi destino y vengo a cumplirlo.

- ¿Neji?

- Si Kisame, soy yo.

- Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a declare mi amor.

- No lo entiendo.- dijo Kisame sacado de ondas.

- Naruto eligió a otro y yo vi la oportunidad de decirte que me gustas mucho y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad.- dijo Neji nerviosamente pero con mucha esperanza por estar con su amado.

- No sé qué decirte Neji, tú sabes que yo estaba esperando a Naruto pero, espero que él sea feliz y... - decía Kisame acercándose a un intranquilo ojiblanco.-... Me gustaría que iniciáramos haciendo amigos y ver qué pasa después.

- Me encanta la idea Kisame, no te arrepentirás de nada, muy pronto tú me querer como yo te quiero.- decía un emocionado Neji con una gran sonrisa.

Este era el momento oportuno de demostrar su gran amor por él, así que con toda la confianza que podía entro a la habitación de la persona que amaba y con toda la calma que se podría tener en esos momentos abrazo a Sasori con mucho amor.

- ¿Naruto?

- No Sasori, no soy él.- dijo un triste Kankuro mientras dejaba de abrazar al pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kankuro?

- Él no va a venir, él ya eligió a alguien más y debe estar feliz a su lado.- comentó Kankuro con tristeza.

- Gracias por decírmelo Kankuro.- tristemente comento Sasori mientras se sentaba enfrente de la mesona de trabajo.

- Sasori estoy aquí porque me gustas desde que te conocí, me enamore de tu arte y me gustaría pedirte que fueras mi novio.- dijo Kankuro nerviosamente.

- Kankuro porque me lo pides ahora, sabiendo que mi corazón...

- No digas nada Sasori, yo sabré ganarme a tu corazón y seremos muy felices.

- Está bien, Kankuro acepto que me conquistes pero no ser tu novio...

- Bueno, algo es algo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa el castaño.

- No me dejaste terminar de decir que... no quiero ser tu novio por ahora.- comento con una gran sonrisa Sasori mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Kankuro.

Nunca de lo nunca pensó que pasaría por eso, pero que podía hacer ahora, solo declarar su amor a la persona que quería desde hace mucho, con tantas peleas con él, siempre le llamo la atención pero nunca quiso saber sobre los sentimientos que iban creciendo con el paso el tiempo y con cada encuentro.

- ¿Tú no eres Naruto?

- No, soy Shikamura y viene hablar contigo.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Además estoy esperando a Naruto.

- Él no entrara a esta habitación porque ya estar con el amor de su vida.

- No te creo.

- Es verdad Hidan, esto es muy problemático para mí pero tú me gustas mucho.

- ¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO POR EL DOLOR DE JASHIN-SAMA?

- Pues que me gustas mucho y quisiera que medieras una oportunidad para ver si fluye algo entre nosotros dos.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué?

- Tenía razón, esto es muy problemático para mí. Lo siento por interrumpirte Hida, adiós.

Shikamaru triste y resinado camina hacia la puerta cuando el peliblanco lo jala del brazo y le planta un beso de película, que deja al castaño en shock.

- Tú también me gustas un poquito y que tan si comenzamos a conocernos mejor.

- Me parece muy bien Hidan.

Ambos sonríen y se abrazaron para volverse a besar.

Él nunca lo que era el amor verdadero hasta ese momento, quizás en una ocasión estuvo enamorado de su amigo, pero ahora sabía que eso solo fue una ilusión y al ver el nombre de su amado gravado en la puerta solo pudo sonreír sinceramente y feliz.

Comenzó abrir la puerta con algo de miedo, pero sabía que ahí adentro se encontraba la felicidad y eso lo llenaba de esperanzas.

- ¿Naruto?

- No, déjame presentarme... Mi nombre es Sai y tú me gustas mucho.

- ¿Esto es una broma?

- No, Naruto ya está con el amor de su vida, y leyendo unos libros me di cuenta que tú y yo somos iguales en muchos aspectos, y pues creo que juntos seremos felices.

- Pero no puedes estar con alguien solo por las tonterías de un libro.

- Bueno, puede ser, pero Pain me gustas mucho y quiero estar contigo.

- Tú no me gustas Sai,

- Pero me puedes dar una oportunidad iniciar siendo amigos.- dijo esperanzado Sai.

- Está bien, me gustaría conocerte más... ¿Qué es lo que te gusta más hacer?

- Bueno, es una pregunta difícil pero...

Y ahí sentado en un cómodo sofá ambos pelinegros se sentaron a platicar sobre sus gustos, sobre lo que les diviertes, sus frustraciones y lo que odian._ "Buena suerte Sai"_

Desde que miro a esa persona le llamo mucha la atención porque él era lo que nunca fue él de niño, con esa mascara disfrutaba de la diversión y sabía que sin ella podría ser un excelente amante que le encantaría tener en su cama todos los días y pasar con el niño Tobi siendo feliz con sus travesuras.

- ¿Naruto?

- Hola Tobi.

- ¿Gaara?

- Si, yo quería decirte que Naruto no te eligió.

- No entiendo si soy un niño bueno y nos divertimos mucho juntos.- comento un melancólico Tobi.

- Si te soy sincero, no creo que a mi amigo le gusten que le mientan, ¿No crees Obito?

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? - dijo la tierna voz de Tobi mientras se quitaba la máscara.

- Naruto me lo dijo y quiero decirte que tú me gustas.

- ¿Que no te gustaba el zorrito?

- Si, pero como a un hermano y no como una pareja, además creo que tú y yo haríamos una gran pareja y podrías irte a vivir a Suna conmigo.

- Me gusta la idea de irme a Suna y no a Konoha, pero no creo que haríamos una pareja.

- Pienso lo contrario, tu y yo no somos tan diferentes Obito, creo que si nos demos una oportunidad podríamos estar juntos.

Obito al ver a Gaara tan seguro de sus palabra lo tomo entre sus brazo y lo beso, y cuando esto paso se siento como nunca lo había hecho, ni con Naruto había sentido ese deseo, amor y esperanzas de encontrar el verdadero amor con alguien.

- Sabes Gaara acepto irme contigo e intentar ser una pareja.

- Besas muy bien Obito.- comento con algo de timidez.

- Y no sabes como soy en la cama Gaarita.- dijo con una sonrisa superior.

Este chico estaba feliz porque su amigo le había ayudando a comprender muchas cosas que él no creía sentir tan pronto por una persona, así que entro sin ningún cuidado a la habitación y...

- Así que no me eligió um.

- No Dei, no te eligió.

- Sabes él me gusta pero tú me encantas.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

- Claro que sí.- dijo Dei abrazándose fuertemente el azabache y besándolo.

- Sabes Dei, siempre me han gustado los rubio de ojos azules.

- Espero que me elijas por mí y no por mi parecido por Naruto, eh.- índico celoso el rubio.

- Claro que no, Naruto me ayudo a entre que a él solo lo puedo ver como un amigo y a tú como mi pareja.

- ¿Y dónde vamos a vivir Sasuke?

- Donde tú quieras mi amor.- contesto el azabache jalando al rubio y besándolo con pasión mientras lo encaminaba a la cama en donde iban a disfrutar de su amor.

Un chico hermoso estaba nerviosamente parado enfrente de la puerta de la persona que había conquistado a su corazón, de la persona que había sácalo todo el dolor que le había causado el desamor de Sasuke, sabía que detrás de esa puerta está el amor de su vida y que desde el momento que cruzara esa puerta su vida iba a cambiar para ser mucho mejor de lo que ya era.

Él estaba tan nervioso que no sabía si entrar o no, miraba las 6 letras de su nombre gravadas en dorado y mirando atrás de él, puedo ver a sus amigos apoyando en su decisión y dándole el valor para entra, y encontrase con él.

Así que lentamente abrió la puerta mirando el interior y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios al mirar al amor de su vida dándole la espalda, se dio el valor para entrar por completo y abrazar a su amor...

- _"Aquí inicia mi nueva vida a lado de mi gran amor..."_

- ¡Naruto eres tú!

- Si amor, soy yo. Te amo -.

:::::::::::::::: **CONTINUARÁ... **::::::::::::::::

* * *

**Nota Final:**

Hola a tod s l s lectores que han estado leyendo esta historia y más a los que toman un poquito más de su tiempo para enviarme sus opiniones sobre este fic, que hacen que me alienta a seguir con los demás capítulos.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Primero que nada, espero de corazón que se encuentre bien. Sé que me tarde algo pero han pasado algunas cosas que hicieron que tuviera un bloqueo de escritora a tal grado que solo escribía tonterías, pero el domingo en la noche escribí este capítulo entre feliz y melancólica, pero creo que me quedo muy bien.

Hice que los Akatsuki tu vieran una segunda oportunidad de amar, pero todavía nos quedan dos Akatsuki libres Kakuzu e Itachi, ya que uno de los dos por fin tendrá el amor de Naruto para él solo.

Por favor tenga paciencia para el siguiente capítulo y último, ya que sea todo el día de Naruto con el elegido y además espero que tenga el Lemon que tanto han deseado.

**_Disculpen los errores de este capítulo._**

Nos vemos y cuídense mucho.

Los quiere Milady Potter.

Saludos amigo s

P.D. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y los votos. En verdad gracias, ustedes son las personas que me ayudan a no dejar este fic sin terminar.


	18. LA DECISIÓN FINAL DE NARUTO

**LA DECISIÓN FINAL DE NARUTO**

**RESUMEN: **Hoy por fin sabemos quién ese el ganador del corazón de Naruto, sé que mucho no lo eligieron pero él también tiene su corazoncito.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::: **¿TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA? **:::::::::::::::::::

**_- "Aquí inicia mi nueva vida a lado de mi gran amor..."_**

**_ - ¡Naruto eres tú!_**

**_- Si amor, soy yo. Te amo Kakuzu._**

El mayor no podría creer la suerte que tenía, al tener frente a él al pequeño zorrito de su vida, el tierno niño que buscaba con desesperación para cobrar una importante recompensa solo por entregárselo a su jefe, pero ahora él estaba ahí, sonriéndole e invitándolo a ser tomado entre sus brazos para nunca más dejarlo ir de su vida. Ese era el momento para ser felices los dos, era el momento de un nuevo comienzo de felicidad y amor para ambos.

- Yo también te amo Naruto.- dijo Kakuzu con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba al pequeño zorrito entre sus fuertes brazos.

El rubio lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, teniendo miedo de que su amado se fuera, lo dejara como lo han dejado las personas que él ama con todo su corazón, pero sabía que ahora iba ser muy diferente, porque el mayor siempre estaría con él.

- Estos muy feliz de que me eligiera como tu pareja.

- Fue un poco difícil, pero desde que me regalaste mi Naru-chan supe que tú eras el dueño de mi corazón.- comentó el rubio tímidamente mientras abrazaba a su peluche con amor.

- Nunca pensé que con eso lograra llegar a tu corazón mi pequeño zorrito.- dijo con alegría Kakuzu mientras lo tomaba de la mano y le daba un pequeño beso en sus labios.

- Tú eres el primero en regalarme algo tan bonito como mi Naru-chan. - indicó con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues desde ahora siempre te regalare algo para que siempre sonrías como lo estás haciendo ahora.

- No es necesario, pero me encanta la idea.

- Naruto te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en lo largo de mi vida y siempre te voy a ser feliz, mi pequeño zorrito.

- Kakuzu yo también te amo y desde hoy siempre intentare hacerte feliz.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Naruto mientras lo besa con mucha pasión.

- Amor calma que tenemos mucho tiempo para...

- ¡Quiero que me hagas tuyo!

- ¿Seguro amor?

- Sí, quiero entregarte todo mi ser.

Diciendo esto Naruto se avienta en los brazos de Kakuzu y lo comienza a besar con pasión, con mucho amor y ternura. Ante este derroche de pasión Kakuzu lo toma entre sus brazos con cuidado y lo lleva hacia la cama, en donde lo recuesta despacito mientras lo besa con pasión.

Naruto comienza a sentir que le estorban las ropas, que quiere sentir el cuerpo de su amado, pero Kakuzu al sentir como su pequeño travieso le quiere quitar la camisa le toma las manos...

- Con calma amor, que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para amarnos.- decía el mayor mientras besaba el cuello el menor y sus manos recorrían su pequeño cuerpo.

- Te necesito Kakuzu, quiero ser tuyo, quiero demostrarte cuanto de amo.- comentaba Naruto mientras como pudo le quito la camisa al mayor y con una gran sonrisa comenzó a buscar el modo de quitarle también los pantalones que tanto le estorbaban en ese momento.

- Pero pequeño zorrito ya me has demostrado que me amas al elegirme a mí.

- Kakuzu no quieres estar conmigo.- dijo un triste Naruto.

- Claro que si mi Naruto, con todo mi corazón.

- Pero no quieres que te demuestre mi amor entregándote mi vir...

- Esta mi amor, como no quiero que pierdas tu hermosa sonrisa te voy a con placer.- dijo el mayor mientras se quitaba toda la ropa ante el brillo de emoción Naruto.

- ¿Me amas?

- Si, te amo con todo mi corazón.

:::::::::::::::: **FIN DE ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA **::::::::::::::::

- Kakuzu amor despierta.

- Un ratito más mi pequeño zorrito, que anoche gozamos mucho.- decía Kakuzu sin despertar.

- HIJO DE P***, ¿QUIEN ES SE ZORRO CON QUIEN GOZASTE MUCHO KAKUZU? - grito muy enojado el hombre de cabellos negros.

- ¿HIASHI? - preguntó un sorprendido ojiverdes.

- AHORA NI TE ACUERDAS DE MI NOMBRE IDIOTA, CONTÉSTAME, ¿QUIEN ES ESE ZORRO? - quería saber recién llegado con mucho molestia en su voz.

- ¿TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ HIASHI? - Kakuzu pregunto al verlo mejor y al darse cuenta que todo había sido un hermoso sueño y nunca había llego su pequeño zorrito.

- VINE PORQUE TE EXTRAÑABA MUCHO, PERO VEO QUE TÚ ENCONTRASTE A QUIEN MÁS.- grito entre enojado y triste el hojiblanco, agregando en voz lo más calmada que puso.- ¿Lo estaba esperando a él?

- Si, pero creo que ya elijo a alguien más.- comentó Kakuzu con una gran sonrisa y pensando _"Es lo mejor Naruto, mereces a alguien mucho más joven y menos ambicioso que yo".- _

- ¿Te enamoraste de alguien más en mi ausencia Kakuzu? - preguntó triste pero al mismo tiempo molesto Hiashi.

- Si, pero creo que solo fue una hermosa ilusión.- comentó con una gran sonrisa Kakuzu mientras observaba la puerta y miraba que ya eran las 12 de la noche.

- Pero dijiste que habías gozado mucho con el zorro.- dijo molesto pero al mismo tiempo queriendo saber quién era esa persona.

- Solo fue un hermoso sueño.- contesto el ojiverdes.

Después de eso se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Kakuzu se levantó de la cama mientras observaba a Hiashi que no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que se habían visto y amado. Mientras que él hojiblanco se dijo cuenta que su amado si había cambiado, pero él tenía la esperanza de que volvieras a estar juntos los dos, pero antes...

- Dime una caso Kakuzu, ¿porque no me dijiste que Naruto estaba viviendo con ustedes? - quiso saber un enojado Hiashi.

- No sé porque estas así, si tú me dejaste.- decía Kakuzu enojado enfrentando con coraje al ojiblanco.- Preferiste tu amada aldea que a mí, según tú era el amor de tu vida. No tenía por qué decirte quien vive aquí.

- Y es verdad, pero...

- Pero nada Hiashi, me dejaste, solo vienes a que te haga mío y después te vas como viniste, sin importante mis sentimiento.

- Te amo.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro que sí, te amo y quiero que vivas conmigo en Konoha.

- ¿Por qué ahora?

- Sé que he sido un gran cobarde, pero ahora tú como todos los akatsuki son bienvenidos en la aldea y así podemos vivir juntos y dar a conocer nuestra relación.

- ¿Quieres que todo el mundo sepa que nos tenemos algo?

- Quiero que sepan que nos amamos con todo el corazón y que te pertenezco desde hace más de dos años.

- No sé qué decir, todo se oye muy bonito pero no sé si confiar en ti de nuevo.

- Confía en nuestro amor e iniciemos de nuevo, por favor Kakuzu, no he dejado de amarte y extrañarte durante estos tres meses que no nos hemos visto.

- Yo también te extraño mucho, pero no sé...

- Además que puedo manejar el dinero de Clan Hyuuga, ser mi administrador personal.- dijo el ojiblanco mientras abrazaba al Akatsuki y le plantaba un beso.

- Yo también te he extrañado mucho y quiero darnos una oportunidad de vivir juntos.

- Te amo, te amo mi Kakuzu.

- Espero que solo demuestres tus sentimientos conmigo, porque no me gusta que lo que es mío ande por ahí coqueteando con los demás.- comentó enojado Kakuzu.

- Claro que no amor, ante los demás soy un ser frio, severo y estricto, pero tú me haces ser diferente. Te amo.

- Y yo a ti Hiashi, acepto vivir contigo.- dijo feliz Kakuzu mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su amado y lo recostaba en su cama besándolo, acariciándolo y amándolo.

**:::::::::::::::: NOS VEMOS CON EL GRAN FINAL **

**DEL GANADOR ITACHI UCHIHA ::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Nota Final: **

_Hola a tod s l s lectores que han estado leyendo esta historia y más a los que toman un poquito más de su tiempo para enviarme sus opiniones sobre este fic, que hacen que me alienta a seguir con los demás capítulos._

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

**_Disculpen los errores de este capítulo._**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sobre todo que Kakuzu también tuvo su segunda oportunidad y para los que se preguntan porque inicie con un Kaku-Naru, fue por qué él era mi favorito para ganar, aunque sabía que Itachi sería el ganador.

Además creo que más de uno quedo impactado ante qué era Kakuzu el gran ganador. Pero solo quise sacar esta idea de mi mente y sobre todo, porque hasta el momento no tengo ni idea que como darle el gran final que merece esta historia a lado de Itachi y Naruto, y estoy algo nerviosa porque honestamente no hago lemon pero esta vez sí lo voy hacer.

Espero de corazón vernos el próximo martes con el gran final de esta historia.

Cuídense mucho.

Los quiere su amiga Milady Potter.

Saludos amigo s


	19. GRACIAS POR ELEGIRME AMOR

GRACIAS POR ELEGIRME AMOR

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes que han leído esta historia, que han estado conmigo en cada capítulo, que me han regalado sus opiniones... que han sido muy valiosas para mí, porque muchos de sus comentarios me han hecho feliz de haber escrito este Fic, qué en un inicio solo debería ser de 12 capítulos y hoy tenemos mucho más, y doy gracias por ello.

En verdad muchas gracias por acompañarme, darme ánimos y por sus buenos deseos para que Naruto Uzumaki lograra encontrar el amor de su vida entre los Akatsuki. Hoy por fin tenemos el gran final de esta hermosa historia y espero que les guste mucho, como a mí me encanto escribirla para todos ustedes.

::::: **ITACHI Y NARUTO EN SU MUNDO DE LA FELICIDAD **:::::

Itachi estaba muy feliz porque su amado Naruto estaría de viaje por unos días, así que podría coquetear tranquilamente con el sexto Hokage, desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de llevarlo a su casa y comérselo entero. Quería saber cómo era su cuerpo de bajo de todas esas ropas, se imaginaba un sexy y hermoso cuerpo para comerse despacito y lentamente, con besitos, carisias y quizás con algo más, pero debería dejar su imaginación para otra ocasión, ya que su amado esposo todavía estaba en casa.

- Itachi...

- Si amor.

- Estas seguro que no quieres acompañarme a Suna.

- No amor, debo quedarme arreglar unas cosas con el Hogake.- dijo el pelinegro abrazando a su amado con mucho cariño y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios agregó.- Pero en dos días te alcanzo para estar juntos.

- En serio Itachi.

- Si, por ti hago eso y más.

- Gracias amor, porque no sé qué haría sin ti por mucho tiempo.

- Yo tampoco sabría que hacer sin ti amor, así que disfruta tu viaje y nos vemos en dos días.- dijo Itachi mientras le daba un beso apasionado a su amado de despedida.

- Te amo Itachi.

- Yo también te amo Naruto.

Y así, Naruto Uzumaki de Uchiha se fue tranquilamente a su viaje, sin saber que su amado esposo estaba haciendo planes para pasarla muy bien a lada el Hokage.

Itachi entro a la oficina del Hokage tranquilamente, ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos desde que se conocieron hace 6 meses, ya que Itachi era unos de los guardianes de sexto Hokage. Así que no más se sentó, comenzaron a planificar las actividades que estaban por pasar en Konoha, eventos importantes y sobre todo, la seguridad que debe haber para la llegada de personajes importantes a su amada aldea.

Cuando terminaron de platicar sobre ello, el Hokage saco el sake para que ambos brindaran por el progreso que se había hecho en esas horas que habían organizado las actividades para la aldea. Todo iba bien hasta que...

- ¿Dónde está Naruto?

- Se fue de viaje a Suna a ver a sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué no te fuiste con él?

- Me voy en dos días, primero quería ver las actividades con usted antes de irme.

- ¿Lo amas? - quiso saber el hokage.

- Si, mucho, él es el amor de mi vida.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Itachi y preguntó.- ¿Cómo está usted con su esposo?

- Bien, él debe estar esperándome en casa, pero no tengo muchas ganas de irme a casa.

- ¿Paso algo malo?

- Nos peleamos esta mañana, usted sabe que debo viajar y a él no le gusta mucho esas cosas.

- No sé qué decir, pero siento mucho eso.

- No es tu cumpla.

Después de eso, la oficina del líder de la aldea se quedó en completo silencio, cuando Itachi sin querer derramo el sake sobre las ropas del sexto hokage.

- Lo siento mucho Hokage, no me di cuenta.

- Está bien, pero debo cambiarme, si llego así a casa...

- Si quiere vamos a mi casa y ahí te puedo prestar algo.

- Me parece muy buena idea.

***** PvO Itachi *****

"Estaba muy feliz, por fin iba a cumplir mi mayor fantasía a lado de mi jefe... el sexto Hokage, mi mayor fantasía sexual"

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, le ofrecí sake, el cual tomábamos lentamente y al mismo tiempo platicábamos de varias cosas, yo sólo tenía ojos para ver su cuerpo, el cual me moría por acariciar, pero ambos nos habíamos olvidado porque estábamos en mi casa en primer lugar, así que él todavía tenía sus ropas de Hokage que tanto me gustan.

- ¿Puedo usar el baño?

- Claro, por aquí.- le dije mientras lo dirigía hacia el mismo.

Cuando él salió del baño, me encontraba sólo con mi camisa de tirantes, la cual se ajustaba muy bien sobre mi pecho, haciéndome ver muy sexy para él.

- Hace mucho calor aquí Itachi.- me dijo.

- Es verdad, en este tiempo siempre hace mucho calor.- dije y agregue con mi mejor sonrisa seductora.- Si quiere te puedes quitar también el traje de Hokage, me imagino que debes estar asándote con todas esas ropas.

- La verdad que si.- me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras se quitaba sus ropas.

No podía creer lo que estaba mirando, el cuerpo más sexy, hermoso y escultural que mis ojos habían visto jamás, estaba tan caliente que preferí seguir un poco más con la plática...

- ¿Sigues queriendo a tu esposo? - le pregunté ya que como él me había dicho, ellos habían tenido algunas diferencias últimamente.

- Si, mucho, él es hombre más guapo y sexy.- me contesto con una gran sonrisa y preguntó.- ¿No te siente solo en esta gran casa sin tu esposo?

- Si, Naruto hace que esta casa se llene de alegría y cuando él se va, se la lleva con él. ¿Y que hace tu esposo? - quise saber sobre él.

- Trabajado desde casa normalmente.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco más a mí

Al sentirlo más cerca de mí se me olvido el gran amor que le tenía a mi Naruto, ya que la calentura nuevamente me apareció y sentía como mi pene se ponía duro lentamente, creo que no hubo tiempo de más conversación pues en un instante él ya estaba a mi lado tratando de verme directamente a los ojos.

Sin más razón coloqué mis manos en su cabeza y la acerqué a la mía para así comenzar a comernos a besos, qué ricos besos me daba y qué placentero se sentía aquella situación, sentía cómo su lengua entraba en mi boca y se paseaba por la misma, como loco no podía apartarme de él, después fui sintiendo como sus manos acariciaban mi pecho, mi vientre y mis brazos.

- Esta situación es nueva para mí.- le dije mientras me soltaba un poco de él y agregué.- No sé por qué razón me enloqueces tanto.

- No te preocupes Itachi.- dijo mientras me levantaba del sofá, me quitó la camisa y me besaba mis tetillas.

Después de eso, me sentó y me quitó los zapatos, para después pasarme su mano, acariciando mi pene por encima del pantalón, sentía que iba a reventar pues cada vez se ponía más caliente la situación, llegó el momento en que me quedé desnudo...

- Ahora desnúdame a mí.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Comenzó a desvestirlo, pero cuando pasé mi mano sobre su pene quise volverme loco, pues qué bello se sentía acariciar tremendo pedazo de carne, no dudé más y cuando estuvo completamente desnudo lo tiré al sofá y me dirigí hacia su pene, el cual me estaba volviendo loco y sin decir nada le besé el vientre, la entrepierna, para después llegar a su miembro perfectamente bien formado.

Vi como en la puntita del pene salían unas gotitas y al probarlas me estaba volviendo loco. Sin perder tiempo me introdujo todo aquel pedazote de carne en mi garganta, qué feliz me sentía al tenerla dentro de mi boca, pues con movimientos suaves de arriba hacia abajo, como todo un experto.

Él se acomodó de una manera en la cual quedamos en un perfecto 69 y gozando los dos, no pude contenerme más y me corrí dentro de su boca era una eyaculación diferente; pero grandiosa, pues el placer de ésta, me volvía loco y me hacía gemir como nunca.

Mi Hokage me volvió y dándome un beso, me dio a beber de aquella rica lechita que le había dado y...

- Itachi quiero ser tuyo.- me dijo mientras me mostraba su hermoso traserito.

- ¿Esta seguro? - pregunte entre excitado y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

- Si, lo estoy, nunca he sido de nadie...

- Ni de tu esposo. - pregunte incrédulo.

- No, nunca, siempre he sido el seme y ahora quiero que tú me quites mi virginidad de ahí.- me contesto mientras movía seximente su hermoso y perfecto traserito.

Si más que decir y con la gran excitación que tenía, lo coloque de una manera en la que mi pene quedara perfectamente entre sus piernas jugando un ratito con él, ya que me encantaban eso gemiditos que daba cada vez que mi pene pasaba cerca de su hoyito. Así que rápidamente moje un dedo con mi saliva y se lo introduje por su culito, despacito ya que era una sensación extraña para mi tener otro culito entre mis manos, pero me daba cuenta que entre más metía mi dedo más le gustaba, eso me excitaba mucho más y me atreví a meterle otro dedo más...

***** PvO Hokage *****

Nunca había pensado ni anhelado estar de esta forma con Itachi, desde que lo conocí hace 6 meses que me lo presentaron como uno de mis guardianes, nunca imagine que dejaría de ser virgen a su lado... pero al sentir sus carisias y besos, olvide de que ambos estábamos casados, pero eso no importaba mucho en esto momento en donde él ya tenía dos de sus dedos en mi culito.

Sus dos dedos me estaban acariciando ricamente cuando sentí como entró uno más y el placer se fue incrementado a tal grado que nuevamente tenía mi pene bien duro. Cuando de repente sentir como me daba pequeños besos por el cuello y la oreja, para después darme cuenta que ya había sacado sus dedos para sentir el más grande placer, su delicioso miembro entrando en mí, al principio era algo molesto por el dolor que sentía y no me dejaba disfrutar como deseaba. Pero como los movimientos eran suaves, el dolor se fue transformando en placer, un muy rico placer que nunca había experimentado antes, bueno no de esta forma.

Como puede llegué a ponerme de perrito y cuando estaba así, no podía dejar de pedirle que me la metiera más mucho más dentro, la quería toda para mi solito, esto me volvía loco, como inicio despacito con un mete y saca delicioso, sintiendo todo su pene, que poco a poco fue acelerando los movimientos hasta que sentía como sus testículos llegaban y chocaban en mis nalgas.

Sus movimientos se volvieron mucho más rápidos, desesperados y placenteros, cuando unos momentos después sentí como algo dentro de mí se corría y pude comprender que era mi Itachi quien se había corrido, pues sus gemidos y sus manos en mi cintura me lo decían, al sentir que terminó me acostó, evitando que el pene se saliera de mí, es tan rico tenerlo dentro de mí.

Quedando debajo de Itachi sentía cómo su mano acariciaba mi cabello con suaves carisias que me encantaban...

- Es la primera vez que me siento tan lleno de placer.- me decía con una voz tan divina. - Y espero que no sea la única que tengamos.

- Yo voy hacer lo que tu decidas Itachi.- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

Y ahí nos quedamos tranquilamente dormidos, abrazados y felices.

Una hermosa mañana, dos cuerpos desnudos que parecían uno mismo al estar abrazados tiernamente, dormían plácidamente cuando con la misma tranquilidad de la mañana el mayor de ellos, un pelinegro abría sus hermosos ojos negros como la misma noche, sonriendo con un brillo especial en sus ojos al ver entre sus brazos al hombre de sus sueños y fantasías. Él dándole unos besitos a ese hombre todavía dormido entre sus brazos, para despertarlo tiernamente.

- Mmm déjame dormir un ratito más.- decía ese hombre sin abrir los ojos pero sí acomodándose más entre los brazos del pelinegro.

- Ya es hora de despertar amor.- decía el ojinegros con una gran sonrisa y dándole besitos tiernos para que despertara su amado.

- Itachi déjame por favor, anoche me dejaste muy agotado.-

- Está bien amor, mientras voy a preparar un rico desayuno porque te lo mereces, me hiciste muy feliz anoche.- dijo Itachi con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba y se ponía los pantalones.

- Ramen por favor.

- Claro que si amor, Ramen para mi amado zorrito.

- ¿Itachi?

- Si amor.

- Feliz aniversario.

- Feliz aniversario a ti también amor.- dijo el pelinegro mientras abraza a su amado y le daba un rico beso mientras lo deja dormir un ratito más.

Después de un rato, el hombre de hermosos cabellos rubios comenzó a despertar al sentir el rico olor de su comida preferida el Ramen. Con calma abrió los ojos de un azul inconfundible en una noche sin luna. Él levanta poniéndose los pantalones con una gran sonrisa en su cara, para dirigirse a la cocida donde su amado esposo lo estaba esperando desde hace rato.

- Ya despertaste amor.- preguntó Itachi sin ni siguiera volver a ver al rubio.

- Si amor. Me das mi ramen por favor.- dijo Naruto mientras le daba un beso a su amado, para luego irse a sentar tranquilamente en la mesa a esperar su desayuno.

- ¿Naruto?

- Si amor.

- Gracias por hacer realidad mi fantasía.

- De nada amor, a mí también me gustó mucho.- dijo con timidez, algo que al pelinegro le encantaba ver a su Naruto sonrojarse todavía, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?

- ¿Qué amor? - quiso saber Naruto.

- Desde que te volviste Hokage, siempre tuve la fantasía de traérmelo a la casa y hacerlo mío, sin importar que estaba casado con el hombre más sexy y guapo del mundo.

- Lo bueno que el Hokage y tú sexy esposo son el mismo, sino creo que todos los Akatsuki te iban a matar amor.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Naruto sin dejar de comer su ramen.

- Si es verdad, pero sabes Naruto.- dijo Itachi mientras se sentaba enfrente de su amado.- Nunca te agradecí por haberme elegido, nunca imagine que yo fuera la persona que conquistara tu corazón y que te ayudara a olvidar a mi hermanito.

- Ni yo Itachi. Pero ahora llevamos un año de casados y me gustaría hacerte un regalo más por nuestro primer aniversario.

- Me encantan tus regalos amor...

- ¿En serio Itachi? - coqueteo Naruto.

- Si, me gustan mucho y sobre todo los que tienen que ver con el rico y sexy cuerpo que tienes zorrito.

- Bueno, espero que este te guste.- dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba un sobre al mayor.

Itachi con mucha curiosidad toma el sobre, lo abre y saca del mismo una hoja en donde dice _"positivo"._

- Gracias amor, muchas gracias, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.- decía lleno de felicidad Itachi mientras rápidamente llegaba a donde estaba su amado esposo para abrazarlo y plantarle un apasionado beso.

- Gracias a ti por hacerme feliz durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos Itachi.

- No amor, gracias a ti por hacer realidad mi mayor sueño de ser padre.

- Yo también estoy feliz y en 7 meses sabremos si eres el guapo padre de un niño o de una hermosa niña.- decía Naruto sin dejar de besar a su amado esposo.

- Esto merece una gran fiesta para comunicar que vamos hacer padres amor.

- Si es verdad, no todos los días el zorrito de Akatsuki queda embarazado de uno de sus integrantes.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Naruto.

- Es verdad, creo que se van a pelear para ver cuál de sus hijos se casa con el nuestro.- comento Itachi mientras estaba abrazado de su amado y acariciándole el todavía plato vientre.

- Si, pero nuestros bebé elegirá a un pareja cuando sea el momento, así como yo te elegía a ti.

- Y doy gracias a la vida por haber sido así. Te amo Naruto.

- Te amo Itachi.

:::::::::::::::: FIN ::::::::::::::::

Nota Final:

Antes que nada... **_Disculpen los errores de este capítulo._**

Espero en verdad que les haya gustado este último capítulo. Sé que no es el final romántico, de una boda de ensueño y su luna de miel inolvidable, pero creo que este final me han encantado y es perfecto para es fic.

Quiero seguir agradeciendo a todos ustedes que han estado conmigo hasta este momento, por sus comentarios o simplemente por leer esta historia que honestamente no sabía cómo iba a terminar y creo que este final es hermoso porque por fin Naruto esta con una persona que lo ama, lo respeta, lo hace feliz y morirían ante de hacerlo daño. E Itachi debe estar muy agradecido, ya que gracias a todos los que votaron por él, obtuvo la oportunidad de quedarse con Naruto y ser feliz.

Ahora sí, espero vernos pronto en otros proyectos, me voy de vacaciones con mi familia por unos días, así que no voy a estar para ustedes, pero cuando regrese espero traerles nuevas ideas e interesante fic, y leer sus comentarios sobre este final de amor entre Naruto e Itachi.

Cuídense mucho.

Los quiere su amiga Milady Potter.

Saludos amigo s y gracias por todo.


End file.
